My Dark Angel
by Fantasyqueen96
Summary: Bella swans half sister visits from Italy wearing a volturi necklace without knowing who and what the volturi are set in new moon
1. Chapter 1

"hey dad it's me, just leaving a message to let you know I'm about to get on the plane , I shall see you shortly, bye dad love you" I ended the message and checked my phone one last time before putting it in my pocket and getting on my plane home to see my father whom I don't see often and that idiotic half sister of mine ,who I apparently share DNA with. From what I got from my dad she broke up with her boyfriend and is now in a zombie trance like state, he doesn't know what to do. So here I am leaving my home in Italy and heading to the oh so rainy Forks. With one final glance out the window , I take my seat, put my headphones in and zone out until I get to my destination.

What felt like days later but turned out to be a few hours I'm standing in the airport looking for a face I'd recognise. Surely father would be here by now hopefully without the cruiser. Turning to my right to my complete dismay was my dad complete in uniform and cruiser. "Ava-Marie, here let me help with those" Dad shouted. Don't get me wrong I'm not embarrassed by him at all , he's the greatest. Mum always told me stories about how they met before she passed. God I miss her. With my luggage in the car, we head off back home."It's going to be great having you here honey, I'm hoping it might pull Bells from the state she's in, I don't know what to do kiddo. I've tried sending her back to her mum in Jacksonville but she refused to go. I haven't seen you in a while you've grown into a beautiful lady like your college and life in sunny ole Italy?" My father Charlie asked making conversation something he's not incredibly good at but he means well." I don't know what to suggest about Isabella either dad but you know we've never gotten on, I can't imagine my being here is going to help it might make things worse .I am twenty one now dad and college is going okay not the best but I'll get through it I can do most of my coursework online whilst I'm here . Oh dad Italy is beautiful I wish you could come stay a week see what it's really like over there." I replied who knows it'll do him good to have a break.

The rest of the journey was simple questions back and forth until we pulled up on the driveway of Charlie's was exactly as I remember not one thing has changed apart from there being a big rusty truck in the drive that I'm assuming belonged to her. Walking into the house my suitcases by the bottom of the stairs,Charlie automatically puts the kettle on. "Tea?coffee?" Dad shouts from the kitchen door."tea and two sugars please and dad do you mind if I run my stuff up to my room and change my clothes" I asked I mean come on vest top and jean shorts aren't exactly Forks material. As if reading my mind , he nods his my cases on my bed and digging out some jogging bottoms and a long sleeve top , I quickly change place my 'v'necklace back on and head downstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up all night with Isabella screaming was fantastic, Yeap I'm completely sarcastic , it was hell on earth. At this moment I realised just how bad the situation with Bells was. I'll make today about trying with bella and see where that gets us. Heading into the shower before continuing my morning routine gave me time to think about how I was to approach Bella, I'm not expecting best friends or even friends for that matter I can't stand her but she doesn't deserve this.

Walking into the kitchen I'm surprised with dad sat with two faces I vaguely remember. "Ava you remember Billy Black and his son Jacob from La Push right" Dad asked with a raised eyebrow. "yeah I do vaguely, last time I was here I got a mud pie to my face didn't I Jakey boy ? Oh and dad I was going to drive to the market in Forks to grab bits for breakfast and attempt to get Bells moving today" was my reply before grabbing my keys and purse and bounding out the door. Getting into my car, I put my seatbelt on and jumped a mile when I noticed Jake sat in the passenger seat. "motherf***er, remind me to buy a bell for you and what the hell are you doing in my car Jacob Ephraim Black" I shrieked. Jacob burst out laughing" I thought I'd tag along , leave our dads to it that cool with you?" he chuckled out in-between trying to get himself together. Arriving at the supermarket, I had Jacob grab a trolley, he wanted to come along he can help right? So walking down the aisles I was gathering the ingredients for pancakes with whipped cream and fruit, grandma swans recipe. Having gathered all that I need I followed Jake around getting whatever it was he came for. He turned to me in a deserted aisle and asked a simple question "hey Aves, how do you plan on getting Bella moving exactly I mean I've tried and so has your dad and her friends , she just blanks us and acts like we never said a word". I thought about how to answer for a bit. " hey Jake about what you asked, listen you've all tried with Isabella and it's gotten nowhere I'm hoping a healthy dose of tough love will do the trick for example say I tell her to get in the shower and she blanks me like she has with you and the others then I will turn the shower on myself and throw her in there by force if necessary" Jake looked at me like I'd grown two heads." You can't do that she's hurting, she's broken-hearted Ava-Marie Swan I thought you had compassion in you". He was yelling at me actually yelling. The nerve of this asshole. "Jake calm down for Christ sake look at it this way, you've all been tip-toeing around her maybe tough love is what she needs, I'm not talking broken bones or knocking her unconscious, I swear if it doesn't work I'll find another option but she needs to shower and get back to the real world it sucks big time but we get our heartbroken, and in time we live to deal with that pain I know I've been where she is Jake granted not as bad but I know the pain of heartache, I know you love her Jake and you want what's best but as her half sister I do to , let's try it my way if not we can try your approach okay Jake ? I need you with me on this Jake if not for me do it for Bella" As I spoke those words , you could physically see the defeat on his face " on one condition Ave and that is that you absolutely promise that if this doesn't work you let us try my way say you promise and Ava Marie Swan I will help you I swear to god" He spoke those words with such urgency that I knew he meant it." I promise Jake if this doesn't work we will absolutely do it your way now let's go pay and go home for breakfast I'm starving" Jake just laughed and nodded. The drive back was awkward with Jake second guessing but once I explained that he didn't have to be there he could wait downstairs and not intervene and comfort Bella if it got to the point that she'd need it . I went as far as to suggest that once she's showered and dressed he takes her for a walk to the beach.

So here we were in the kitchen having explained what we were doing to Charlie and Billy , they decided they would leave and go fishing when the time came . Half an hour later breakfast was ready I made a plate and took it up to Isabella gently shaking her, pulling her curtains open and telling her to eat something off of the plate and have a shower and so help me if she doesn't. I left the room with her sat in bed with pancakes and cream with fruit on the side. Returning back to the kitchen ,I took a seat and began eating , silently praying that Bella wouldn't be a drama queen and that this would actually work. Finishing with breakfast I make a start on doing the dishes whilst Jake dries. Soon enough dishes were done , next task was getting Bella to shower.

Treading up the stairs I walk into the bathroom switch the shower on leaving it warm up, I turn to get a towel or two from the cupboard and place them on the radiator. Easy part done now to actually get bella in the shower. I creep past my room and Charlie's and knocked on Bellas door before walking in wishing myself good luck . She's sat in her bed where she was over 45 minutes ago, I sit next to her and give her a gentle shake " bell" " bells" " bella!" " ISABELLA MARIE SWAN LOOK AT ME RIGHT NOW" . The moment I shouted her head raised at the same point I made a ,mental note to get her hearing checked." Great now you're listening to me the showers running, towels are on the radiator, go get a shower so I can wash those clothes and your bedding this isn't healthy bell please "I asked slightly agitated " No go away you don't know what this is like you've never had someone love you like he loved me everyone hates you, go back to Italy I don't know why your here in the first place I've hated you since I was a child and guess what I still hate you now , no wonder your mums gone she couldn't stand you either" she yells right in my face. Right now I'm speechless one because she's not only spoken one word but she yelled an entire paragraph and two I'm beyond pissed she brought my mother into this. How dare she ?" Isabella shower now or so help me!" I say through gritted teeth not trusting myself to say something I'd regret. " I said no so leave now " Bella replied as she pointed to the door and smirked , alright then the hard way it is. Tying my hair in a bun, I stomp towards her and fling her over my shoulders, out of the room and into the bathroom where I drop her right in the shower." Now we're on the same page Isabella you'll finish showering you've got until I strip your bedding to take those clothes of , if I've got to do it I'll be using scissors do not push me 5 minutes bella I mean it "I yell at the top of my voice showing her the scissors I'd taken off the shelf behind the bathroom with the slam of the door, I do as I said and strip bellas bed going so far as to even get clean clothes out for her too. Walking back to the bathroom I knock the door and to my surprise her clothes are in the basket waiting for me. I sigh with relief "thank you Bella oh and Jakes downstairs when your ready **"**

Walking down the stairs with my arms full of washing , Jake almost runs into me bugging me about how it went , I told him she's in the shower and even willingly removed her clothes and continued on my way with putting her things in the wash. One step closer . I turn around and Jake and Bella are in the kitchen when Jakes says" we're both heading to the beach if you want to come along Av" before Jake could finish his sentence Isabella put a hand on his arm and sneered" no she's not welcome" .Taking the hint I smile and simply say "I've got plenty to do here but thanks for the offer Jake now go have fun " With Isabella and Jake gone you could imagine Charlie's surprise when he came back from fishing to see bella wasn't in the house and the bedding and clothes she had been wearing were in the dryer, surprised was an understatement , he had tears in his eyes "thank you kiddo she hasn't been out the house in weeks I've got my daughter back and sweetie I'd love to stay in tonight but I have to work I'll be heading in the shower getting changed and going , you going to be okay here " he gave me a worried look." Dad I'll be fine I can manage a night in besides I'll be here for when bella comes back". No more than an hour later had Charlie's police cruiser pulled out the drive , glancing at the clock it's 5pm enough time for a quick nap before Bella gets home. Heading to my room , I lay on my bed , dreaming of going back home hoping Bella would be okay by then . I simply fell asleep moments later .

I was awoken to shouting looking at the clock it's gone 7pm but who on earth is shouting downstairs , Charlie's in work . Grabbing the nearest item that happened to be my hairbrush I go down stairs only to see bella and Jacob and another person sat by Bella. What I don't understand is why Jake looks angry? After speaking to Jake and realising that the thing on the couch was in fact Alice Cullen. Edwards sister I was pissed . What they hell is she doing here? Listening to the conversation Bella and this Alice are having Alice says she saw Bella jump off a cliff and not come back up .okay so I'm confused! " what do you mean you saw her jump of a cliff and Isabella what the hell you tried to kill yourself after Harry just died didn't you think what that would do to dad" I screamed at her almost hysterical." I'm sorry but you are?" Alice asks and I didn't like the way she said it either . **"** I happen to be her half sister not that it has anything to do with you and you didn't answer my goddamn question " I shout in her face . Alice stands there looking me up and down her eyes resting on my necklace, spotting it her eyes widen" where did you get that?" She's seriously asking where my necklace is from , is she for real right now." I'm not talking jewellery with you Cullen I'm asking you what your doing here and how you say you saw bella jump from a cliff !"all the while jakes standing there looking amused , I on the other hand am not ." You don't understand I need to know where that necklace came from " she's seriously still on about my God damn necklace , Jacob disappeared to answer the phone and Alice is staring into space." Bella it's Edward, Rosalie told him why I came here he wants to die to " next thing I know bellas yelling at Jake and run up the stairs. Alice turns back to me and starts to say something.I excuse myself to phone Charlie and let him know Alice has returned. When I go back to the living room Jacob says she's left to Italy to save Edward from killing himself.  
What the hell is Charlie going to say ? The big question is why was Alice so bothered by my necklace? ...


	3. Chapter 3

When dad came home from work to be told the revelation that Bella decided to run to Italy of all places, he was beyond furious as was I . I mean who does she think she is super woman no I didn't think so. We tried ringing Bella who kept dodging our calls until she turned her phone of or it 'died' would be her excuse, you watch. Hell dad even tried calling the Cullen's although from what I've met of them I don't like. All we can do is sit and wait for her to come back hopefully with Edwin or whatever his name is. Taking the newly clean washing upstairs and remake Bellas bed in hope she'll be home tonight for dads sake. With Bellas room looking better I grab my laptop from my room and head downstairs to finish the last of my coursework for college. Looking out the window I could have sworn I saw a pale girl with fire red hair on the forest line but in a moment I blinked she was gone. Perhaps I'm sleep deprived or being driven crazy by Forks, roll on when I can go back to my own Home in Volterra. It would be the st Marcus day festival right,celebrating the expulsion of vampires from the city, people in red cloaks, streets swarming with people and oh god the warmth. Well that's all my college work finished and sent off to my professor, taking a glance at dad getting a beer from the fridge, I decide to order pizza online if he's going to drink like that until my pathetic sister gets home better line his stomach. Half an hour later pizza arrives, I set dads in front of him and put mine down to fetch myself a drink of pop , putting the tv on I settle down and start to eat. " you know kiddo I don't know where I went wrong with Bells maybe I'm not right as a father , hell I didn't really bring you up and I've clearly failed with Bella where did I go wrong, am I that bad a father that my only daughter runs to Italy after a boy that left her?"dad says whilst sobbing." Bellas not your only daughter dad and you've been great ,I'll admit I've not been around as much but I lived in Italy for most of my life,even after mums death I couldn't bring myself to leave, I thought of coming home dad I did, but I don't know Volterra to me I can't really describe , it's like it's a huge part of me like it's where I belong and when I'm there I feel safe and content . Its my greatest comfort because it's my home, you're still a great dad , had mum not moved away daddy I know you'd have done everything and anything because that's who you are and as for Isabella you can't compare us two together dad were two completely different people , she relies on others to get through and I don't. Bellas clumsy and shy,I'm confident and not so clumsy . We're sisters dad but were the polar opposites of each other so to compare one and other isn't going to end well remember when she does come back she has her reasons okay give her a chance to explain without that bitch around"I replied wiping the tears from my eyes we both returned back to our pizza in hope we would hear something soon.

Meanwhile in volterra:( Bella's pov:)

"No!" I screamed. "Edward, look at me!"He wasn't listening. He smiled very slightly. He raised his foot to take the step that would put him directly in the path of the sun.I slammed into him so hard that the force would have hurled me to the ground if his arms hadn't caught me and held me up. It knocked my breath out of me and snapped my head back. His dark eyes opened slowly as the clock tolled again. He looked down at me with quiet surprise. "Amazing," he said, his exquisite voice full of wonder, slightly amused. "Carlisle was right." "Edward," I tried to gasp, but my voice had no sound. "You've got to get back into the shadows. You have to move!" He seemed bemused. His hand brushed softly against my cheek. He didn't appear to notice that I was trying to force him back. I could have been pushing against the alley walls for all the progress I was making. The clock tolled, but he didn't react. It was very strange, for I knew we were both in mortal danger. Still, in that instant, I felt well. Whole. I could feel my heart racing in my chest, the blood pulsing hot and fast through my veins again. My lungs filled deep with the sweet scent that came off his skin. It was like there had never been any hole in my chest. I was perfect - not healed, but as if there had been no wound in the first place. "I can't believe how quick it was. I didn't feel a thing - they're very good," he mused, closing his eyes again and pressing his lips against my hair. His voice was like honey and velvet. "Death, that hath sucked the honey of thy breath, hath had no power yet upon thy beauty," he murmured, and I recognized the line spoken by Romeo in the tomb. The clock boomed out its final chime "You smell just exactly the same as always," he went on. "So maybe this is hell. I don't care. I'll take it." "I'm not dead," I interrupted. "And neither are you! Please Edward, we have to move. They can't be far away!" I struggled in his arms, and his brow furrowed in confusion. "What was that?" he asked politely. "We're not dead, not yet! But we have to get out of here before the Volturi - " Comprehension flickered on his face as I spoke. Before I could finish, he suddenly yanked me away from the edge of the shadows, spinning me effortlessly so that my back was tight against the brick wall, and his back was to me as he faced away into the alley. His arms spread wide, protectively, in front of me.

I peeked under his arm to see two dark shapes detach themselves from the gloom. "Greetings, gentlemen," Edward's voice was calm and pleasant, on the surface. "I don't think I'll be requiring your services today. I would appreciate it very much, however, if you would send my thanks to your masters." "Shall we take this conversation to a more appropriate venue?" a smooth voice whispered menacingly. "I don't believe that will be necessary." Edward's voice was harder now. "I know your instructions, Felix. I haven't broken any rules." Edward spoke "Felix merely meant to point out the proximity of the sun," the other shadow said in a soothing tone. They were both concealed within smoky gray cloaks that reached to the ground and undulated in the wind. "Let us seek better cover." "I'll be right behind you," Edward said dryly. "Bella, why don't you go back to the square and enjoy the festival?" "No, bring the girl," the first shadow said, somehow injecting a leer into his whisper."I don't think so." The pretense of civility disappeared. Edward's voice was flat and icy. His weight shifted infinitesimally, and I could see that he was preparing to fight."No." I mouthed the word. "Shh," he murmured, only for me. "Felix," the second, more reasonable shadow cautioned. "Not here." He turned to Edward. "Aro would simply like to speak with you again, if you have decided not to force our hand after all." "Certainly," Edward agreed. '"But the girl goes free." Edward bargained "I'm afraid that's not possible," the polite shadow said regretfully. "We do have rules to obey." "Then I'm afraid that I'll be unable to accept Aro's invitation, Demetri." "That's just fine," Felix purred. My eyes were adjusting to the deep shade, and I could see that Felix was very big, tall and thick through the shoulders. His size reminded me of Emmett. "Aro will be disappointed," Demetri sighed. "I'm sure he'll survive the letdown," Edward replied. Felix and Demetri stole closer toward the mouth of the alley, spreading out slightly so they could come at Edward from two sides. They meant to force him deeper into the alley, to avoid a scene. No reflected light found access to their skin; they were safe inside their cloaks.

Abruptly, Edward's head whipped around, toward the darkness of the winding alley, and Demetri and Felix did the same, in response to some sound or movement too subtle for my senses. "Let's behave ourselves, shall we?" a lilting voice suggested. "There are ladies present." Alice tripped lightly to Edward's side, her stance casual. There was no hint of any underlying tension. She looked so tiny, so fragile. Her little arms swung like a child's. Yet Demetri and Felix both straightened up, their cloaks swirling slightly as a gust of wind funneled through the alley. Felix's face soured. Apparently, they didn't like even numbers. "We're not alone," she reminded them. Demetri glanced over his shoulder. A few yards into the square, the little family, with the girls in their red dresses, was watching us. The mother was speaking urgently to her husband, her eyes on the five of us. She looked away when Demetri met her gaze. The man walked a few steps farther into the plaza, and tapped one of the red-blazered men on the shoulder. Demetri shook his head. "Please, Edward, let's be reasonable," he said. "Let's," Edward agreed. "And we'll leave quietly now, with no one the wiser." Demetri sighed in frustration. "At least let us discuss this more privately." Six men in red now joined the family as they watched us with anxious expressions. I was very conscious of Edward's protective stance in front of me - sure that this was what caused their alarm. I wanted to scream to them to run. Edward's teeth came together audibly. "No." Felix smiled. "Enough." The voice was high, reedy, and came from behind us. I peeked under Edward's other arm to see a small, dark shape coming toward us. By the way the edges billowed, I knew it would be another one of them. Who else?

At first I thought it was a young boy. The newcomer was as tiny as Alice, with lank, pale brown hair trimmed short. The body under the cloak - which was darker, almost black - was slim and androgynous. But the face was too pretty for a boy. The wide-eyed, full-lipped face would make a Botticelli angel look like a gargoyle. Even allowing for the dull crimson irises. Her size was so insignificant that the reaction to her appearance confused me. Felix and Demetri relaxed immediately, stepping back from their offensive positions to blend again with the shadows of the overhanging walls. Edward dropped his arms and relaxed his position as well - but in defeat. "Jane," he sighed in recognition and resignation. Alice folded her arms across her chest, her expression impassive. "Follow me," Jane spoke again, her childish voice a monotone. She turned her back on us and drifted silently into the dark. Felix gestured for us to go first, smirking. Alice walked after the little Jane at once. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me along beside her. The alley angled slightly downward as it narrowed. I looked up at him with frantic questions in my eyes, but he just shook his head. Though I couldn't hear the others behind us, I was sure they were there. "Well, Alice," Edward said conversationally as we walked. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised to see you here." "It was my mistake," Alice answered in the same tone. "It was my job to set it right." "What happened?" His voice was polite, as if he were barely interested. I imagined this was due to the listening ears behind us. "It's a long story." Alice's eyes flickered toward me and away. "In summary, she did jump off a cliff, but she wasn't trying to kill herself. Bella's all about the extreme sports these days." I flushed and turned my eyes straight ahead, looking after the dark shadow that I could no longer see. I could imagine what he was hearing in Alice's thoughts now. Near-drownings, stalking vampires, werewolf friends... "Hm," Edward said curtly, and the casual tone of his voice was gone. There was a loose curve to the alley, still slanting downward, so I didn't see the squared-off dead end coming until we reached the flat, windowless, brick face. The little one called Jane was nowhere to be seen. Alice didn't hesitate, didn't break pace as she strode toward the wall. Then, with easy grace, she slid down an open hole in the street. It looked like a drain, sunk into the lowest point of the paving. I hadn't noticed it until Alice disappeared, but the grate was halfway pushed aside. The hole was small, and black.I stalled. "It's all right, Bella," Edward said in a low voice. "Alice will catch you." I eyed the hole doubtfully. I imagine he would have gone first, if Demetri and Felix hadn't been waiting, smug and silent, behind us. I crouched down, swinging my legs into the narrow gap.

"Alice?" I whispered, voice trembling. "I'm right here, Bella," she reassured me. Her voice came from too far below to make me feel better. Edward took my wrists - his hands felt like stones in winter - and lowered me into the blackness. "Ready?" he asked. "Drop her," Alice called. I closed my eyes so I couldn't see the darkness, scrunching them together in terror, clamping my mouth shut so I wouldn't scream. Edward let me fall. It was silent and short. The air whipped past me for just half a second, and then, with a huff as I exhaled, Alice's waiting arms caught me. I was going to have bruises; her arms were very hard. She stood me upright. It was dim, but not black at the bottom. The light from the hole above provided a faint glow, reflecting wetly from the stones under my feet. The light vanished for a second, and then Edward was a faint, white radiance beside me. He put his arm around me, holding me close to his side, and began to tow me swiftly forward. I wrapped both arms around his cold waist, and tripped and stumbled my way across the uneven stone surface. The sound of the heavy grate sliding over the drain hole behind us rang with metallic finality. The dim light from the street was quickly lost in the gloom. The sound of my staggering footsteps echoed through the black space; it sounded very wide, but I couldn't be sure. There were no sounds other than my frantic heartbeat and my feet on the wet stones - except for once, when an impatient sigh whispered from behind me. Edward held me tightly. He reached his free hand across his body to hold my face, too, his smooth thumb tracing across my lips. Now and then, I felt his face press into my hair. I realized that this was the only reunion we would get, and I clutched myself closer to him. For now, it felt like he wanted me, and that was enough to offset the horror of the subterranean tunnel and the prowling vampires behind us. It was probably no more than guilt - the same guilt that compelled him to come here to die when he'd believed that it was his fault that I'd killed myself. But I felt his lips press silently against my forehead, and I didn't care what the motivation was. At least I could be with him again before I died. That was better than a long life. I wished I could ask him exactly what was going to happen now. I wanted desperately to know how we were going to die - as if that would somehow make it better, knowing in advance. But I couldn't speak, even in a whisper, surrounded as we were. The others could hear everything - my every breath, my every heartbeat. The path beneath our feet continued to slant downward, taking us deeper into the ground, and it made me claustrophobic. Only Edward's hand, soothing against my face, kept me from screaming out loud. I couldn't tell where the light was coming from, but it slowly turned dark gray instead of black. We were in a low, arched tunnel. Long trails of ebony moisture seeped down the gray stones, like they were bleeding ink. I was shaking, and I thought it was from fear. It wasn't until my teeth started to chatter together that I realized I was cold. My clothes were still wet, and the temperature underneath the city was wintry. As was Edward's skin. He realized this at the same time I did, and let go of me, keeping only my hand. "N-n-no," I chattered, throwing my arms around him. I didn't care if I froze. Who knew how long we had left? His cold hand chafed against my arm, trying to warm me with the friction. We hurried through the tunnel, or it felt like hurrying to me. My slow progress irritated someone - I guessed Felix - and I heard him heave a sigh now and then. At the end of the tunnel was a grate - the iron bars were rusting, but thick as my arm. A small door made of thinner, interlaced bars was standing open. Edward ducked through and hurried on to a larger, brighter stone room. The grille slammed shut with a clang, followed by the snap of a lock. I was too afraid to look behind me.

On the other side of the long room was a low, heavy wooden door. It was very thick - as I could tell because it, too, stood open. We stepped through the door, and I glanced around me in surprise, relaxing automatically. Beside me, Edward tensed, his jaw clenched tight. We were in a brightly lit , unremarkable hallway . The walls were off-white, the floor carpeted in industrial gray. Common rectangular fluorescent lights were spaced evenly along the ceiling. It was warmer here, for which I was grateful. This hall seemed very bright after the gloom of the ghoulish stone sewers. Edward didn't seem to agree with my assessment. He glowered darkly down the long hallway, toward the slight, black shrouded figure at the end, standing by an elevator. He pulled me along, and Alice walked on my other side. The heavy door creaked shut behind us, and then there was the thud of a bolt sliding home. Jane waited by the elevator, one hand holding the doors open for us. Her expression was apathetic. Once inside the elevator, the three vampires that belonged to the Volturi relaxed further. They threw back their cloaks, letting the hoods fall back on their shoulders. Felix and Demetri were both of a slightly olive complexion - it looked odd combined with their chalky pallor. Felix's black hair was cropped short, but Demetri's waved to his shoulders. Their irises were deep crimson around the edges, darkening until they were black around the pupil. Under the shrouds, their clothes were modern, pale, and nondescript. I cowered in the corner, cringing against Edward. His hand still rubbed against my arm. He never took his eyes off Jane. The elevator ride was short; we stepped out into what looked like a posh office reception area. The walls were paneled in wood, the floors carpeted in thick, deep green. There were no windows, but large, brightly lit paintings of the Tuscan countryside hung everywhere as replacements. Pale leather couches were arranged in cozy groupings, and the glossy tables held crystal vases full of vibrantly colored bouquets. The flowers' smell reminded me of a funeral home. In the middle of the room was a high, polished mahogany counter. I gawked in astonishment at the woman behind it. She was tall, with dark skin and green eyes. She would have been very pretty in any other company - but not here. Because she was every bit as human as I was. I couldn't comprehend what this human woman was doing here, totally at ease, surrounded by vampires. She smiled politely in welcome. "Good afternoon, Jane," she said. There was no surprise in her face as she glanced at Jane's company. Not Edward, his bare chest glinting dimly in the white lights, or even me, disheveled and comparatively hideous. Jane nodded. "Gianna." She continued toward a set of double doors in the back of the room, and we followed. As Felix passed the desk, he winked at Gianna, and she giggled. On the other side of the wooden doors was a different kind of reception. The pale boy in the pearl gray suit could have been Jane's twin. His hair was darker, and his lips were not as full, but he was just as lovely. He came forward to meet us. He smiled, reaching for her. "Jane." "Alec," she responded, embracing the boy. They kissed each other's cheeks on both sides. Then he looked at us. "They send you out for one and you come back with two... and a half," he noted, looking at me. "Nice work." She laughed - the sound sparkled with delight like a baby's cooing. "Welcome back, Edward," Alec greeted him. "You seem in a better mood." "Marginally," Edward agreed in a flat voice. I glanced at Edward's hard face, and wondered how his mood could have been darker before. Alec chuckled, and examined me as I clung to Edward's side. "And this is the cause of all the trouble?" he asked, sceptical. Edward only smiled, his expression contemptuous. Then he froze. "Dibs," Felix called casually from behind. Edward turned, a low snarl building deep in his chest. Felix smiled - his hand was raised, palm up; he curled his fingers twice, inviting Edward forward. Alice touched Edward's arm. "Patience," she cautioned him. They exchanged a long glance, and I wished I could hear what she was telling him. I figured that it was something to do with not attacking Felix, because Edward took a deep breath and turned back to Alec.

"Aro will be so pleased to see you again," Alec said, as if nothing had passed. "Let's not keep him waiting," Jane suggested. Edward nodded once. Alec and Jane , holding hands, led the way down yet another wide, ornate hall - would there ever be an end? They ignored the doors at the end of the hall - doors entirely sheathed in gold - stopping halfway down the hall and sliding aside a piece of the paneling to expose a plain wooden door. It wasn't locked. Alec held it open for Jane. I wanted to groan when Edward pulled me through to the other side of the door. It was the same ancient stone as the square, the alley, and the sewers. And it was dark and cold again. The stone antechamber was not large. It opened quickly into a brighter, cavernous room, perfectly round like a huge castle turret... which was probably exactly what it was. Two stories up, long window slits threw thin rectangles of bright sunlight onto the stone floor below. There were no artificial lights. The only furniture in the room were several massive wooden chairs, like thrones, that were spaced unevenly, flush with the curving stone walls. In the very center of the circle, in a slight depression, was another drain. I wondered if they used it as an exit, like the hole in the street. The room was not empty. A handful of people were convened in seemingly relaxed conversation. The murmur of low, smooth voices was a gentle hum in the air. As I watched, a pair of pale women in summer dresses paused in a patch of light, and, like prisms, their skin threw the light in rainbow sparkles against the sienna walls. The exquisite faces all turned toward our party as we entered the room. Most of the immortals were dressed in inconspicuous pants and shirts - things that wouldn't stick out at all on the streets below. But the man who spoke first wore one of the long robes. It was pitch-black, and brushed against the floor. For a moment, I thought his long, jet-black hair was the hood of his cloak. "Jane, dear one, you've returned!" he cried in evident delight. His voice was just a soft sighing. He drifted forward, and the movement flowed with such surreal grace that I gawked, my mouth hangmg open. Even Alice, whose every motion looked like dancing, could not compare. I was only more astonished as he floated closer and I could see his face. It was not like the unnaturally attractive faces that surrounded him for he did not approach us alone; the entire group converged around him, some following, and some walking ahead of him with the alert manner of bodyguards . I couldn't decide if his face was beautiful or not. I suppose the features were perfect. But he was as different from the vampires beside him as they were from me. His skin was translucently white, like onionskin, and it looked just as delicate - it stood in shocking contrast to the long black hair that framed his face. I felt a strange, horrifying urge to touch his cheek, to see if it was softer than Edward's or Alice's, or if it was powdery, like chalk. His eyes were red, the same as the others around him, but the color was clouded, milky; I wondered if his vision was affected by the haze. He glided to Jane, took her face in his papery hands, kissed her lightly on her full lips, and then floated back a step. "Yes, Master." Jane smiled; the expression made her look like an angelic child. "I brought him back alive, just as you wished." "Ah, Jane." He smiled, too. "You are such a comfort to me." He turned his misty eyes toward us, and the smile brightened - became ecstatic. "And Alice and Bella, too!" he rejoiced, clapping his thin hands together. "This is a happy surprise! Wonderful!"

I stared in shock as he called our names informally, as if we were old friends dropping in for an unexpected visit. He turned to our hulking escort. "Felix, be a dear and tell my brothers about our company. I'm sure they wouldn't want to miss this." "Yes, Master." Felix nodded and disappeared back the way we had come. "You see, Edward?" The strange vampire turned and smiled at Edward like a fond but scolding grandfather. "What did I tell you? Aren't you glad that I didn't give you what you wanted yesterday?" "Yes, Aro, I am," he agreed, tightening his arm around my waist. "I love a happy ending." Aro sighed. "They are so rare. But I want the whole story. How did this happen? Alice?" He turned to gaze at Alice with curious, misty eyes. "Your brother seemed to think you infallible, but apparently there was some mistake." "Oh, I'm far from infallible." She flashed a dazzling smile. She looked perfectly at ease, except that her hands were balled into tight little fists. "As you can see today, I cause problems as often as I cure them." "You're too modest," Aro chided. "I've seen some of your more amazing exploits, and I must admit I've never observed anything like your talent. Wonderful!" Alice flickered a glance at Edward. Aro did not miss it. "I'm sorry, we haven't been introduced properly at all, have we? It's just that I feel like I know you already, and I tend get ahead of myself. Your brother introduced us yesterday, in a peculiar way. You see, I share some of your brother's talent, only I am limited in a way that he is not." Aro shook his head; his tone was envious. "And also exponentially more powerful," Edward added dryly. He looked at Alice as he swiftly explained. "Aro needs physical contact to hear your thoughts, but he hears much more than I do. You know I can only hear what's passing through your head in the moment. Aro hears every thought your mind has ever had." Alice raised her delicate eyebrows, and Edward inclined his head. Aro didn't miss that either. "But to be able to hear from a distance..." Aro sighed, gesturing toward the two of them, and the exchange that had just taken place. "That would be so convenient." Aro looked over our shoulders. All the other heads turned in the same direction, including Jane, Alec, and Demetri, who stood silently beside us. I was the slowest to turn. Felix was back, and behind him floated two more black-robed men. Both looked very much like Aro, one even had the same flowing black hair. The other had a shock of snow-white hair - the same shade as his face - that brushed against his shoulders. Their faces had identical, paper-thin skin. The trio from Carlisle's painting was complete, unchanged by the last three hundred years since it was painted.

"Marcus, Caius, look!" Aro crooned. "Bella is alive after all, and Alice is here with her! Isn't that wonderful?" Neither of the other two looked as if wonderful would be their first choice of words. The dark-haired man seemed utterly bored, like he'd seen too many millennia of Aro's enthusiasm. The other's hice was sour under the snowy hair. Their lack of interest did not curb Aro's enjoyment. "Let us have the story," Aro almost sang in his feathery voice. The white-haired ancient vampire drifted away, gliding toward one of the wooden thrones. The other paused beside Aro, and he reached his hand out, at first I thought to take Aro's hand. But he just touched Aro's palm briefly and then dropped his hand to his side. Aro raised one black brow. I wondered how his papery skin did not crumple in the effort. Edward snorted very quietly, and Alice looked at him, curious. "Thank you, Marcus," Aro said. "That's quite interesting." I realized, a second late, that Marcus was letting Aro know his thoughts. Marcus didn't look interested. He glided away from Aro to join the one who must be Caius, seated against the wall. Two of the attending vampires followed silently behind him - bodyguards, like I'd thought before. I could see that the two women in the sundresses had gone to stand beside Caius in the same manner. The idea of any vampire needing a guard was faintly ridiculous to me, but maybe the ancient ones were as frail as their skin suggested. Aro was shaking his head. "Amazing,"' he said. "Absolutely amazing." Alice's expression was frustrated. Edward turned to her and explained again in a swift, low voice. "Marcus sees relationships. He's surprised by the intensity of ours." Aro smiled. "So convenient," he repeated to himself. Then he spoke to us. "It takes quite a bit to surprise Marcus, I can assure you." I looked at Marcus's dead face, and I believed that. "It's just so difficult to understand, even now," Aro mused, staring at Edward's arm wrapped around me. It was hard for me to follow Aro's chaotic train of thought. I struggled to keep up. "How can you stand so close to het like that?" "It's not without effort," Edward answered calmly. "But still - la tua cantante! What a waste!" Edward chuckled once without humor. "I look at it more as a price." Aro was skeptical. "A very high price." "Opportunity cost." Aro laughed. "If I hadn't smelled her through your memories, I wouldn't have believed the call of anyone's blood could be so strong. I've never felt anything like it myself. Most of us would trade much for such a gift, and yet you..." "Waste it," Edward finished, his voice sarcastic now.

Aro laughed again. "Ah, how I miss my friend Carlisle! You remind me of him - only he was not so angry." "Carlisle outshines me in many other ways as well." "I certainly never thought to see Carlisle bested for self-control of all things, but you put him to shame." "Hardly." Edward sounded impatient. As if he were tired of the preliminaries. It made me more afraid; I couldn't help but try to imagine what he expected would follow. "I am gratified by his success," Aro mused. "Your memories of him are quite a gift for me, though they astonish me exceedingly. I am surprised by how it... pleases me, his success in this unorthodox path he's chosen. I expected that he would waste , weaken with time. I'd scoffed at his plan to find others who would share his peculiar vision. Yet, somehow, I'm happy to be wrong." Edward didn't reply. "But your restraint!" Aro sighed. "I did not know such strength was possible. To ignore yourself against such a siren call, not just once but again and again if I had not felt it myself, I would not have believed." Edward gazed back at Aro's admiration with no expression. I knew his face well enough time had not changed that much to not to guess at something seething beneath the surface. I fought to keep my breathing even. "Just remembering how she appeals to you..." Aro chuckled. "It makes me thirsty." Edward tensed. "Don't be disturbed," Aro reassured him. "I mean her no harm. But I am so curious, about one thing in particular." He eyed me with bright interest. "May I?" he asked eagerly, lifting one hand. "Ask her," Edward suggested in a flat voice. "Of course, how rude of me!" Aro exclaimed. "Bella," he addressed me directly now. "I'm fascinated that you are the one exception to Edward's impressive talent - so very interesting that such a thing should occur! And I was wondering, since our talents are similar in many ways, if you would be so kind as to allow me to try - to see if you are an exception for me, as well?" My eyes flashed up to Edward's face in terror. Despite Aro's overt politeness, I didn't believe I really had a choice. I was horrified at the thought of allowing him to touch me, and yet also perversely intrigued by the chance to feel his strange skin. Edward nodded in encouragement - whether because he was sure Aro would not hurt me, or because there was no choice, I couldn't tell. I turned back to Aro and raised my hand slowly in front of me. It was trembling. He glided closer, and I believe he meant his expression to be reassuring. But his papery features were too strange, too alien and frightening, to reassure. The look on his face was more confident than his words had been. Aro reached out, as if to shake my hand, and pressed his insubstantial-looking skin against mine. It was hard, but felt brittle - shale rather than granite - and even colder than I expected. His filmy eyes smiled down at mine, and it was impossible to look away. They were mesmerizing in an odd, unpleasant way. Aro's face altered as I watched. The confidence wavered and became first doubt, then incredulity before he calmed it into a friendly mask. "So very interesting," he said as he released my hand and drifted back. My eyes flickered to Edward, and, though his face was composed, I thought he seemed a little smug. Aro continued to drift wnh a thoughtful expression. He was quiet for a moment, his eyes flickering between the three of us. Then, abruptly, he shook his head. "A first," he said to himself "I wonder if she is immune to our other talents... Jane, dear?" "No!" Edward snarled the word. Alice grabbed his arm with a restraining hand. He shook her off. Little Jane smiled up happily at Aro. "Yes, Master?" Then he spoke to Jane. "I was wondering, my dear one, if Bella is immune to you." I could barely hear Aro over Edward's furious growls. He let go of me, moving to hide me from their view. Caius ghosted in our direction, with his entourage, to watch. Jane turned toward us with a beatific smile. "Don't!" Alice cried as Edward launched himself at the little girl. Before I could react, before anyone could jump between them, before Aro's bodyguards could tense, Edward was on the ground. No one had touched him, but he was on the stone floor writhing in obvious agony, while I stared in horror. Jane was smiling only at him now, and it all clicked together. What Alice had said about formidable gifts , why everyone treated Jane with such deference, and why Edward had thrown himself in her path before she could do that to me. "Stop!" I shrieked, my voice echoing in the silence, jumping forward to put myself between them. But Alice threw her arms around me in an unbreakable grasp and ignored my struggles. No sound escaped Edward's lips as he cringed against the stones. It felt like my head would explode from the pain of watching this. "Jane," Aro recalled her in a tranquil voice. She looked up quickly, still smiling with pleasure, her eyes questioning. As soon as Jane looked away, Edward was still. Aro inclined his head toward me. Jane turned her smile in my direction.

I didn't even meet her gaze. I watched Edward from the prison of Alice's arms, still struggling pointlessly. "He's fine," Alice whispered in a tight voice. As she spoke, he sat up, and then sprang lightly to his feet. His eyes met mine, and they were horror-struck. At first I thought the horror was for what he had just suffered. But then he looked quickly at Jane, and back to me - and his face relaxed into relief. I looked at Jane, too, and she no longer smiled. She glared at me, her jaw clenched with the intensity of her focus. I shrank back, waiting for the pain. Nothing happened. Edward was by my side again. He touched Alice's arm, and she surrendered me to him. Aro started to laugh. "Ha, ha. ha," he chuckled. "This is wonderful!" Jane hissed in frustration, leaning forward like she was preparing to spring. "Don't be put out, dear one," Aro said in a comforting tone, placing a powder-light hand on her shoulder. "She confounds us all. "Jane's upper lip curled back ever her teeth as she continued to glare at me. "Ha, ha, ha," Aro chortled again. "You're very brave, Edward, to endure in silence. I asked Jane to do that to me once - just out of curiosity." He shook his head in admiration. Edward glared, disgusted. "So what do we do with you now?" Aro sighed. Edward and Alice stiffened. This was the part they'd been waiting for. I began to tremble. "I don't suppose there's any chance that you've changed your mind?" Aro asked Edward hopefully. "Your talent would be an excellent addition to our little company." Edward hesitated. From the corner of my eye, I saw both Felix and Jane grimace. Edward seemed to weigh each word before he spoke it. "I'd... rather... not." "Alice?" Aro asked, still hopeful. "Would you perhaps be interested in joining with us?" "No, thank you," Alice said. "And you, Bella?" Aro raised his eyebrows. Edward hissed, low in my ears. I stared at Aro blankly. Was he joking? Or was he really asking me if I wanted to stay for dinner? It was the white-haired Caius who broke the silence. "What?" he demanded of Aro; his voice, though no more than a whisper, was flat. "Caius, surely you see the potential," Aro chided him affectionately. "I haven't seen a prospective talent so promising since we found Jane and Alec. Can you imagine the possibilities when she is one of us?" Caius looked away with a caustic expression. Jane's eyes sparked with indignation at the comparison. Edward fumed beside me. I could hear a rumble in his chest, building toward a growl. I couldn't let his temper get him hurt. "No, thank you," I spoke up in barely more than a whisper, my voice breaking in fright. Aro sighed. "That's unfortunate. Such a waste." Edward hissed. "Join or die, is that it? I suspected as much when we were brought to this room. So much for your laws." The tone of his voice surprised me. He sounded irate, but there was something deliberate about his delivery - as if he'd chosen his words with great care. "Of course not." Aro blinked, astonished. "We were already convened here, Edward, awaiting Heidi's return. Not for you." "Aro," Caius hissed. "The law claims them." Edward glared at Caius. "How so?" he demanded. He must have known what Caius was thinking, but he seemed determined to make him speak it aloud. Caius pointed a skeletal finger at me. "She knows too much. You have exposed our secrets." His voice was papery thin, just like his skin. "There are a few humans in on your charade here, as well," Edward reminded him, and I thought of the pretty receptionist below. Caius's face twisted into a new expression. Was it supposed to be a smiled." Yes," he agreed. "But when they are no longer useful to us, they will serve to sustain us. That is not your plan for this one. If she betrays our secrets, are you prepared to destroy her? I think not," he scoffed. "I wouldn't - ," I began, still whispering. Caius silenced me with an icy look.

"Nor do you intend to make her one of us," Caius continued. "Therefore, she is a vulnerability. Though it is true, for this, only her life is forfeit. You may leave if you wish." Edward bared his teeth. "That's what I thought," Caius said, with something akin to pleasure. Felix leaned forward, eager. "Unless..." Aro interrupted. He looked unhappy with the way the conversation had gone. "Unless you do intend to give her immortality?" Edward pursed his lips, hesitating for a moment before he answered. "And if I do?" Aro smiled, happy again. "Why, then you would be free to go home and give my regards to my friend Carlisle." His expression turned more hesitant. "But I'm afraid you would have to mean it." Aro raised his hand in front of him. Caius, who had begun to scowl furiously, relaxed. Edward's lips tightened into a fierce line. He stared into my eyes, and I stared back. "Mean it," I whispered. "Please." Was it really such a loathsome idea? Would he rather die than change me? I felt like I'd been kicked in the stomach. Edward stared down at me with a tortured expression. And then Alice stepped away from us, forward toward Aro. We turned to watch her. Her hand was raised like his. She didn't say anything, and Aro waved off his anxious guard as they moved to block her approach. Aro met her halfway, and took her hand with an eager, acquisitive glint in his eyes. He bent his head over their touching hands, his eyes closing as he concentrated. Alice was motionless, her face blank. I heard Edward's teeth snap together. No one moved. Aro seemed frozen over Alice's hand. The seconds passed and I grew more and more stressed, wondering how much time would pass before it was too much time. Before it meant something was wrong - more wrong than it already was. Another agonizing moment passed, and then Aro's voice broke the silence. "Ha, ha, ha," he laughed, his head still bent forward. He looked up slowly, his eyes bright with excitement. "That was fascinating!" Alice smiled dryly. "I'm glad you enjoyed it." "To see the things you've seen - especially the ones that haven't happened yet!" He shook his head in wonder. "But that will," she reminded him, voice calm. "Yes, yes, it's quite determined. Certainly that's no problem , you'll be free to go if and once you inform me as to who that human girl and what she is doing with our volturi crest,who is she?!"Aro roared. Silence rang throughout the throne room a human with a volturi necklace. " I won't ask again miss Cullen who is she and where is she?!"Aro demanded

Alice looked at me and whispered " I'm so sorry" before turning to Aro and saying " Her name is Ava-Marie Swan, she's Bellas half sister and she's currently staying in Forks although I don't know where she lives permanently Aro I'm sorry, you need only touch me to know I speak the truth" Alice held her hand toward Aro slightly shaking. "Dear dear Alice . I don't doubt you are telling me the truth let me ask you this Isabella and think carefully before you respond where does your dear sister live when she's not in forks?"Aro turned on the spot to look at Bella who immediately hid behind Edward. "H...he...here s.. Shh...she li..lives in Volterra"Bella responded as she trembled with fear. " interesting, interesting indeed you may leave now but should a word be spoken of this to your dear sister there shall be serious consequences do I make myself understood? oh and do let Carlisle know that the Volturi shall be paying a visit soon where it be my elite guard or whether me and my brothers go ourselves,that shall be decided soon enough and we shall be collecting your dear sister Isabella as of now until we arrive Ava Marie Swan is hereby under the protection of the Volturi should she be harmed before we see her again there will be serious repercussions, goodbye young friends" Aro watched as they left the room, dinner was arriving shortly then to discuss the matters of dear Ava .


	4. Chapter 4

_Walking through the streets of this new place mummys calling home,we've spent the last few days putting our house together before mummy starts work and I have a nanny to watch me. I don't want one I want mummy! Mummys taking us out for food which im excited for . We finish food and get ready for bed when mummy comes in and picks out a bedtime story, my favourite beauty and the up in the morning, mummy says we're spending most of the day together until she starts her work this afternoon. The time comes to quickly before I know it my Nannys here her name is Valeria. Mommy kisses me and says goodbye and goodnight as she won't be home til late but that Valeria would read me a bedtime story she's tells me too be good before going out the door.i don't like her she doesn't speak, I just sit on the settee playing with my belle doll. Valeria is banging around the kitchen I'm guessing she's making something for tea,not long later chicken Alfredo. I finish tea and take my plate to the kitchen and put it on the table like I do for mummy. I wonder when mummys home it's raining outside and it's late, Valeria still has t read my story for bed , i go to ask her about it but she's asleep on the chair.i thought maybe I could find mummy myself. I put on my welly boots that were by the front door and my raincoat and use my footstool to open the door. Walking around the corner clutching my belle doll I come face to face with a beautiful castle, and a Water fountain. They had seats around the edge so I sat on one there was not a person in sight and i had no idea where mummy actually worked. Whilst sitting there thinking about going home I realised I had forgotten the way now I was lost and wet and missing my mummy, i sank to my knees crying wishing I'd never left the house now then something tapped my shoulder"excuse me miss". There stood a man in a black cloak "you shouldn't be out here kid it's not safe " I didn't understand how could It not be safe when his voice alone was making me feel the safest I'd been since mommy left. I told him everything about mummy working to having a nanny who was asleep instead of looking after me like mummy said she was supposed to,to now when I was lost.i just wanted my mummy. "Let's get you out of the cold and get you a hot drink" he asked" I'm not supposed to go with strangers,I just want mummy" I started sobbing. The man knelt on his knees took my small hand in his large one and pulled me towards the cafe, I could still see the fountain so maybe I could see mummy if she walked past. Interrupting my thoughts the man whose name I yet to know sets a cup in front of me and wipes my hair from my face, his skin was ice cold like colder than mine and I'd been sat in the rain. Looking up at the man I smiled and thanked him because manners don't cost anything as mummy says. My eyes only now connecting with his red ones. Red eyes never noticed them before . They were such a beautiful colour like a vibrant fire engine . He asked about what princesses I liked , when the cafe door flung open a woman screaming her child was missing, the man I sat with stood up and approached her and pointed to me , when the woman looked I saw it was mummy . I got down from my seat as fast as I could and hugged her never wanted to lose my mummy again, but this strange feeling was that I didn't want to lose this man too but I didn't know why. Mummy excused herself to get a drink I thought about how I could thank this man for staying with me , I slid off my bracelet, it was a Disney bracelet I loved it very much,placing it in the mans hand I told him to keep it as a thank you for looking after me , he promised he'd take care of it for me if I took good care of something for him and he unhooked a chain from his neck and placed in on mine. He said" that necklace means a lot to me and if we are to meet again I'll know it's you my angel, that necklace will keep you safe, you must promise to always wear it and never take it off. Nodding my head I promised , the kind man walked me and mummy home, mummy insisted he come in until the rain held off , he agreed with a nod of his head. Kicking my boots off mummy put my coat up to dry , I ran as fast as I could to grab a book from my room and headed back to the living room where I sat next to kind man and asked he could read my book to me he did and that was the last thing I remember was a click of a camera . Waking up the man was gone , all I had left was the necklace he had given me, and I was going to keep my promise._


	5. Chapter 5

I was awoken to Dad shaking me, last I remember was Bella ran off to Italy and me and dad were eating pizza waiting for a phone call back. " Ava wake up, the Cullen's have brought bella home". I leapt out of my chair and launched open the door with such force it bounced back and hit going to leave a bruise. Stepping out of the three vehicles was the one I knew as Alice , I'm assuming Edward holding bella, I'd yet to be told about the rest."What the hell have you done to my sister I ought to beat the living shit out of you right now,your a pathetic coward Cullen,EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU ARE" I shrieked coming to a halt right in front of Alice."you just show up claiming you can see she went cliff jumping before getting here, is that what makes you so superficial, you have special powers,perhaps you ought to be seen by a real doctor huh? A real doctor not one that runs from his problems unlike some around here like I said pathetic all of you!" i screeched giving Alice a shove making her tumble back. I was beyond pissed that they all had the nerve to return here after what they did. "Ava-Marie Swan get back inside I'll deal with this you've said your part". Standing by the door I watched dad do his piece. " I can't believe you have the nerve to show your face here." Dad bellowed at Edward."Stop it, Dad," Bella groaned."What's wrong with her?" Dad demanded making me take a closer look ."She's just very tired, Charlie," Edward assured him quietly. "Please let her rest." "Don't tell me what to do!" Dad yelled. "Give her to me. Get your hands off her!"Edward tried to pass her to Dad, but She clung to him sort of like a sloth . I could see my dad yanking on her arm."Cut it out, Dad," Bella said with more volume. She managed to drag her lids back to stare at Dad with bleary eyes. "Be mad at me.""You bet I will be," Dad promised. "Get inside." "Kay. Let me down," Isabella set her on her trudged forward, until the sidewalk swirled up toward her face. Edward's arms caught her before she hit the concrete."Just let me get her upstairs," Edward said. "Then I'll leave.""No," Isabella cried. " I can take her Cullen we don't need you here any of you , this is all your fault , now give me my sister before she gets ill from being stood out here and perhaps maybe you could give a damn good explanation about why you did what you did" Edward stepped towards me when I held my hand up, " no you don't come anywhere near me give her to my dad , he will then give her to me" I said like hell he was coming near me ." Tick tock idiot" he glared at me.I'm hardly going to throw a party for him am I come on now let's be real! Handing Isabella to dad , dad turned and gave her to me , lifting her with ease I struggled to see how dad could barely hold her up , maybe getting weak in old age. Heading into the house I took Bella to her room placed her on the bed, looking at how comatose she was, I stripped her down into her underwear to put clean jamas on. Putting her clothes in the basket I searched through her drawers for a warm pair of pyjamas finding nothing I run to my room grabbing my fluffy onesie, something to get her warm. Returning to her room bella hadn't moved so I set out getting her dressed when there was a light knock at the door, making me turn my head. One of the Cullen's I didn't recognise." My family are downstairs discussing bella with Charlie I asked if I could come and see if you needed a hand, I'm Esme, Edwards mother and I'm truly sorry for the problems we've caused to bella and the problems that are heading your way, I couldn't apologise enough but please allow me to help you" is she serious right now sorry for the problems caused to bella and problems that are heading my way! what damn as if I need help from her! " no I don't want nor do I need your help, because of you I was pulled from my life abroad to help my heartbroken sister, who lets be honest doesn't give a shit about me and vice versa but to hear my dad talk about sending her to a mental institution was enough to bring me here,and screw your apologies because your not sorry not one bit your only sorry because it caught up with you and what problems have I got heading my way I'd love to know considering the only one that knew about me recently was that freaky pixie freak! you can leave now your not wanted here!" Holding my tears back I gestured towards the door and waited for her to leave before returning to dress bella and tuck her into bed. Closing the curtains as quietly as I can , I took out her clothes and headed downstairs, walking straight past the Cullen's  
in the living room listening to them giving their pathetic excuses as to why they did what they did. I switched my laptop on and pulled up a website for plane tickets and flight information. Leaving it on the table I took bellas clothes to the washing machine and grabbed her bag that was by the front door knowing she had different clothes on when she left. Removing clothes from her bag in the living room, out dropped an envelope , wierd thing was it was addressed to me. Handing the letter to dad for a minute I rushed to out bellas remaining clothes in the wash. Taking the letter from dad I flipped it over gasping in shock at the symbol on the back it matched my necklace. Pulling the paper out it read:

Dearest Ava ,

We are yet to having the pleasure of meeting, in hopes that it is you that is reading this letter and not your sister or this pesky Cullen', I am writing to inform that I have sent my best guard to come and collect you as I would much rather enjoy the pleasure of meeting your acquaintance. You'll know who they are as they wear the same crest you do, only they know the real reason behind it where as I doubt you do. My guard are on their way to you as they are reading this you can thank your dear Isabella for giving them the address and the wonderful Alice Cullen for bringing to my attention that you have a crest that not many humans like yourself should aquire. I am rather curious to meet you miss swan and no worries my guard have orders not to harm a hair on your pretty little head should they do. They will face the severe consequences. Oh and pack your bags you shan't be return to Forks in the foreseeable future.  
We will meet soon my dear.  
Aro

Who the hell is Aro ? Surely this is some trick my Bella and the Cullen's. I sincerely hope so.

Saying goodnight to my father I head up to my room and lay on the bed before I know it I feel my eyelids close. I woke up feeling cold, I look at my window I'm sure that was shut when I went to sleep glancing at the clock it says 2 am . Huffing I roll over only to look directly into a pair of red eyes.i start to scream when a hand is placed over my mouth." Do not scream , wouldn't want to wake daddy dearest and that pathetic sister of yours would we? I also see you haven't packed Aro will be disappointed ? Alec, demetri , Felix start packing , you human sit there and don't say a word"she sneered I didn't like her not one bit , glancing at the others she brought with her they were just putting the last of my things into a sure they only started moments ago. " Felix get the girl " with that she turned on her heels and leapt out the window! What the hell is happening here!? Suddenly this mountain on a man walks towards me "wait there's one thing I need to take with me please" I begged remember the small box I'd hidden under the floor boards underneath my beds leg. Pushing the bed over , I retrieve my box barely putting it in my bag before I'm being lifted up almost letting out a scream when another hand is placed on my mouth. All I could think was that the letter was real, what had my sister done?

I was finally out on my feet in front of a private jet where the hell were we going? Being pushed from behind we head into the plane. The boy whose name I caught as Alec before told me to sit by demetri where they could keep and eye on me until we reached volterra. I was alert at that I was going home , no they were going home I was being taken with them meaning I was not going to be home anytime soon. Sitting with nothing to do, I slowly drifted off to sleep. Next thing I know I'm being shaken again" the planes landed we're here. This shall be fun. I do hope I'm the one to kill you , you do smell delicious more so than that sister of yours" the little girl said with a grin as if it was natural. Coming to a stop at two large wooden doors , they were pulled open before she walked through with a skip in her step whilst both my arms were being held either side. "Ava-Marie Swan my dear I've been waiting for you I am Aro Volturi" there was something about him that put me on edge, dressed in black robes with a black cloak , long black hair and red piercing eyes." This is my brother Marcus" he said with a half smile gesturing to the one on the left he again was dressed the same just with long brown hair and a less frightening aura, " amd this my dear Ava is my brother Caius". Glancing to the man in the left was dressed the same, but with long blonde hair, he had his head down entertained in what book he was ready."Caius brother greet our guest"Aro said it sounding like a suggestion but more of a demand. Caius snapped his book shut and glanced up as my eyes met with his, my legs hit the floor, I could feel tears rolling down my face " no it's impossible it's you, but you look exactly the same how could that be?" I cried through the tears that were pouring down like a waterfall, reaching into my bag I pulled out the box, showing the photograph of the man who saved me the night I got lost as a child reading me a book in my house."see your exactly the same it's not possible" I could speak anymore, he looked like a statue, I didn't even notice Aro take the photo from me , moments later he handed it back, turning to face Caius." Well , well Caius my dear brother when were you going to share that you had found your mate, she's so precious" Aro was taunting him. Suddenly everything faded to black...


	6. Chapter 6

"Demetri remove the human girl, put her in a guest room and stand outside the door. It would be such a shame to lose her when she's only just arrived it seems my brothers and I need to have a chat in our private chamber" Aro ordered. Demetri picking Ava up so gently not to wake her and swiftly left the room. " Jane have Heidi purchase clothes and my dear Jane if she is to awake, she's under your care until further notice, as for the rest of you unless ordered otherwise, you are to stay clear of miss Swan, do I make myself perfectly clear? Dear Jane should anyone approach miss Swan you have permission to use your powers I do hope it's not needed. Right everyone as you were" the three kings left almost immediately. Jane turned to go and stand guard with Demetri.

" Caius you have some serious explaining to do" Aro half shouted. He couldn't believe for over fifteen years Caius had been hiding the fact he found his true mate further more the fact she had lived in Volterra all this time . A true mate is something each vampire holds utterly sacred,a true mate is a soul mate and once separated from said mate causes a vampire a great deal of pain."what more is there to explain Aro I found my mate, as she is my mate I made the decision to leave her with her mother whom I've kept in contact with in the previous years truthfully I haven't heard from her mother in the last 5 years, but when we last spoke my angel Ava had no intentions of leaving Volterra. She's my mate Aro , not yours mine , I wanted her to enjoy her life as a child which is what she was when I met her she was three years old in the pouring rain looking for her mummy , all because her caregiver was asleep". Caius was livid he was being kept here being interrogated when his perfect mate was within arms reach at last. He was furious." Ah my brother , I did see a bond of true mates but I figured you'd open up to us when you were ready" Marcus replied notsparing a glance in the direction of Aro and Caius."She could have lived here growing up, what if she has a power like dear Isabella Caius think of the possibilities, we have another amongst our ranks" Aro clapped his hands together with a large grin on his face . "SHE WILL NOT BE TREATED AS A GUARD MEMBER ARO SHE WILL BE TREATED AS THE QUEEN SHE IS, SHE IS TO HAVE FREE REIGN AND DO AS SHE PLEASES SO HELP ME IF I HAVE TO RIP YOU APART THEN SO BE IT!" Caius roared." I'm sure Aro will respect your boundaries Caius one question and you could go and do as you wish with your beautiful mate, my question is this why did you give her YOUR volturi crest?" Marcus asked slightly intrigued. This question made Aro look up too as he wanted the answer to that very question himself." When I found her at the age of three out in the cold and in the rain clutching in to her doll , I honestly thought she'd be a snack but when I tapped her shoulder and she turned around my entire world stopped, I knew I would do anything to keep my little angel safe, I'd do anything to keep that sparkle in her eyes and the smile on her face.i don't know how to explain but when we sat in a cafe and I gave her a hot drink it's like all my morals changed I cared so much about this little girl, I almost didn't want to let her go,her mum came bursting through the door beside herself speaking in Italian about her little girl going missing. I knew I had to do the right thing by her, what could I give her at that age she was better off with her mother. I spoke to her mother and asked if my princess was her little girl not using those words but same context. I could see the look on her face when her mother wanted to go she gripped my hand Aro , a little girl not frightened of me I swear at that moment I felt my heart start beating giving me something to fight for , when we were saying goodbye she placed her bracelet in my hand tiny little thing it was and she told me that I could keep it to remember her, so I removed my necklace and told her one day she'd know the meaning behind it and that when we'd meet again I know it would be her, she promised never to take it off. She hasn't. For the first time in 3000 years Aro she's given me hope and nobody will take that from me not you, not Marcus and most certainly not the Cullen's they shall meet their demise before they come near her again, now if you'll excuse me I'd like to go and care for my queen!" Caius spun on his heels and left the libary. Aro and Marcus both stood shocked never had Caius expressed anything with any other emotion apart from anger. The two remaining kings sat to gather their thoughts for they had a new sister they'd have to get to know and get her to trust them. For now they'd let Caius and Ava get better acquainted.

"Master" Demetri said whilst bowing respectfully to the snow haired King in front of him." Has my dear Ava awoken yet?" He asked " she has , although she wouldn't allow Heidi anywhere near her without getting upset" Demetri said wearily worried of the temper that Caius was known for." You may leave us Demetri and do find Heidi and let her know that she's not in trouble , also ask Jane to find us shortly" Caius replied." Yes master" Demetri said and rushed off without another word.

Knock knock knock

This isn't my room so why do people keep knocking not as if I have the authority. Come on Ava deep breath you weren't afraid of the Cullen's don't be afraid now. "Who is it" came Ava's reply. "My sweet Ava it is I , Caius may I come in" Caius was on the other side of the door not wanting to make her uncomfortable by just walking in. "Sure! I mean yeah I guess" Ava said maybe this was the chance to get the answers she wanted. The door opened and Caius entered the room giving her a small smile before sitting on the chair beside the bed. " Ava I'm sure you have plenty of questions but if I may please allow me to say what it is you need to know and then you can ask your questions"Caius practically begged, looking up at her when she didn't reply , she nodded. This was it Caius thought." My dearest Ava, this may sound insane, I'm going to go straight in and say I'm a vampire not your typical horror story, we do feed on humans, but we don't burn in the sun same as we don't react to garlic and stakes to the heart, the Cullen's are also vampires. There's a whole world you don't know about my angel, I promise you'll always be safe as long as your by my side and for as long as you live. A true mate dear Ava us a vampires soul mate , once we find them it hurts to be apart. The mate becomes a part of you, you'd do anything to keep them safe, nobody ever compares to the mate you've found." As he explained true mates he noticed the smile fade from Ava's face." You dear Ava are my true mate, it was one of the main reasons I had you promise not to take of the necklace, if you came into any contact with any vampires they wouldn't dare harm you, unless they wanted trouble which very few do that's it I've said all you need to know for now dearest, you can ask your questions now if you wish" Caius said relaxing slightly when she nodded and smiled at him."if you feed on humans, where does that leave me?if you don't burn in the sun what effect does it have on you, I'm assuming it does have an affect as everyone I've seen had been wearing cloaks?what do I do now?" Ava asked making eye contact with Caius." Dear Ava nobody will feed on you I can promise you that, regarding the sun I'll show you in a few seconds as to what you do now , I must insist you stay here with me I've been apart from you for too long now dearest, unfortunately that does mean all contact with your family including,your mother which I'm sure you are still close too"Caius said." That won't be a problem I mean I live in Volterra anyway, I barely speak to my dad and Isabella and my um mother um isn't alive anymore she's been gone for 5 years now." Ava said her voice breaking, she turned away to wipe her tears. Caius was shocked it never occurred to him that Camilla, Ava's mother could be dead, in two strides he pulled Ava into his arms." I'm so sorry princess I had no idea I mean she hadn't spoken to me in the last 5 years it never occurred that she would be dead, what happened dearest maybe talking about it might help?" Caius suggested not knowing what to do exactly to comfort he sighed with relief when Ava relaxed into his embrace." I was 16 , she started working at a local pub in the nights, one night she came home late , she must have thought I was asleep when she checked in on me as she would normally sit and talk my ears of about her shift , there was a bang like the front door had been knocked through,next thing I know all I hear is her screaming,then it was complete silence. I got up to find her, when I opened my bedroom door a man with red eyes stood in front of me, his eyes looked me up and down and stopped on my necklace next thing I know he's gone. Mums body lay in the living blood everywhere I still get bad dreams about it now"she started patted her back in a comforting motion when really he was furious, there had been a vampire attack in Volterra. EVERY VAMPIRE KNOWS THERE IS NO HUNTING ALLOWED IN WAS THE LAW!

Ava drifted off on Caius' lap clutching to him with a vice grip, looking down at her sleeping peacefully, Caius vowed that he would eventually find this vampire and make him pay !


	7. Chapter 7

Caius PoV;

Untangling my mates arms from around my neck and her legs from around my waist, I decided to head for a shower before waking her up, today she was being introduced to the guard as they're the guard didn't know was the ones who connected best with her would be more likely to be made her guard as I was certainly not locking her up in the tower as I did with my ex wife. I've learned from those mistakes. Thinking of Ava whilst I was in the shower caused me to need a cold one, I couldn't wait to claim her as mine fully. Remembering she's human and how gentle and fragile she can be put those thoughts right back in place. I had all of eternity to claim her and for her to claim me.i could wait. Wrapping myself in a towel and exiting the bathroom I head to the closet to get out my clothes. Thump thump thump thump ! Ava's awake her heartbeats picking up, I flicked the light on slowly turning to smile at my beautiful mate.

Ava's PoV:  
I was happily dreaming peacefully when the scent of men's shower gel and cologne came wafting through. I sat up in bed and looked around the room know I fell asleep against Caius, where was he? All of a sudden the lights came on making me close my eyes from the brightness. When I opened them again, there stood Caius with a breathtaking grin on his face wrapped in only a towel.i could feel myself blushing." See something you like my love?" He grinned at me , could he hear my heartbeat rising every time it changed . just how enhanced are his senses? Shaking myself from that line of thought, there was a knock at the door. I looked to Caius assuming it's more than likely for him,only it was a young girl the same one I freaked out on yesterday. I caught her name as Jane. Jane leaves again after speaking with Caius." Hey um Caius I'm just wondering what am I to do today whilst you work?"I asked hoping there was something to get me out of this room." Actually your meeting the guard and then my brothers would like to meet you properly, that is why Jane is outside the door, I'll be leaving you in her hands,she's brought you fresh clothes,so you can shower have breakfast and then carry on with the day as planned does that sound okay to you? It may seem a bit much, but the sooner it's done the more freedom we can allow you to have . Now I must go and see my brothers , Jane will take care of you , there's no need to fear her I promise" Caius responded. With that Jane walked into the room Caius kissed my forehead and left the room." Mistress Ava , I am Jane it's a pleasure to meet you again." Jane still hadn't looked me in the eyes once. She stated with a curtsy." Jane please just call me Ava and I'd like to apologise for how I reacted yesterday, I was overwhelmed to say  
the least" I explained feeling extremely awkward that I had made her leave what was happening to me?"I assure you mistress Ava that there is no apology needed and I shall continue to call you mistress because it's the level of respect you deserve, now you must be dying to get out of those clothes and into a hot bath,please come with me miss Ava?" She asked as she held her hand out to me which I took without a second thought. Looking over at Jane she must be about fifteen at the most." Your bath is run for you miss, if you could get in I've been instructed to help you, and I'm not to let you out of my sight" she explained . Stepping out of my clothes and into the large bathtub I've never felt more relaxed even with a small vampire  
watching me. This is what my life has come to. Come on Ava make this situation less awkward Atta girl." Ahem so Jane if I could I call you Jane ?would you mind if I asked you a question you don't have to answer of course if you don't like I'd just like to get to know you that's all?"Ava asked avoiding Janes eyes.

Janes PoV:  
Why does she want to get to know me surely she doesn't truly care no queen ever wanted to 'get to know the guard'. I wonder what she wants to know. " yes you may call me Jane everyone else does and what is it you would like to know mistress?" I respectfully replied." How did you become a vampire?" She asked avoiding my eyes." Me and my twin brother whom you shall meet later, we were both wrongly tried as witches, our whole village turned against us, even our own parents, tried to burn us at the stake, that was when the volturi as small and mighty as they were back then destroyed the entire village not before we were pulled from the flames , on the verge of death,Aro bit us and gave us a chance to have a better the short version, if I were to tell the long version we'd be here all day and you've got a busy day" I replied back to her looking elsewhere. Until I heard sniffling I looked over to mistress Ava and saw her ?" Mistress please look at me ,I must ask why are you crying?" " oh it's just you were just children back then werent you given a chance I truly believe you were a good child no doubt your brother too, you didn't deserve to be treated like that and for some reason the fact that you were truly hurts me Jane " she said wiping her tears away, she was crying for me and Alec who she doesn't know I was frozen, the moment her green eyes looked into mine something clicked, I feel the need to protect her now more than ever but why? I was one of the witch twins what do I care? To even say that to myself hurts I must find master Marcus when I'm free and ask him about this!or better yet master Aro!


	8. Chapter 8

Ava's PoV:  
Getting dressed in a black skirt and red blouse with red heels, I proceeded to leave for the breakfast where Jane explained that's when the humans that work for the volturi . Jane leading the way not saying a word. Did I do something to upset her or anger her?what did I do wrong. Walking through the corridors with Jane I was starting to notice the stares and pointing fingers it seemed Jane noticed too when she let out a growl, everyone soon ceased they're staring, that was until we stepped in to the hall. Upon entering the hall, everyone's conversations stopped and everybody's head turned to look causing me to shift closer to Jane. I'm not usually so unconfident,I'd only been here 24 hours after all, this would take some getting used to .".anything in particular for breakfast mistress Ava ?" Jane asked , this was the first shed spoken since the incident in the bathroom." Oh um just a banana and maybe a cup of hot chocolate please" I replied with a kind smile, all these stares were making me feeling sick." Well you heard your queen I suggest you get too it " came a voice from behind me making me freeze and look to Jane. " sister how are you this morning , good morning mistress Ava" the young boy said with a nod of his head in a manner of respect his eyes catch on to mine and he freezes odd,does everyone know my name here, so this is Janes brother huh ? Not what I'd expected?" Come come let's sit, hey you move elsewhere" he said to Jane and I before telling three maids to move, kinda rude if you asked me. Sitting down he speaks again " sister you didn't answer my question how are you this morning? "He requested looking directly at her. Jane looked at me and the whispered in the boys ear, whatever she said made his eyes go wide. Looking at me like I'd grown two heads.

Alec's PoV:

Tracking my sister to the humans breakfast hall , where I knew she'd be heading as she's in charge of mistress Ava who remains a mystery to some of the guard few have met her. Jane asked mistress Ava what she wanted for breakfast and proceeded to give the order to the chef. Time to make myself known."well you heard your queen I suggest you get to it " I said better me than Janes gift right? Turning to Jane " sister how are you this morning , good morning mistress Ava" I stated giving the mistress a respectful nod however I wasn't expecting what happened next catching her eyes I felt my world shift, like how the masters explained the mate bond only her blood didn't appeal to me ,if anything I felt like I had to protect her as a son would his mother. Emotions were foreign to me and this bond or whatever it was scared me. She's my masters mate, i shouldn't have a bond with her at all perhaps I should talk to Jane."come come let's sit ,hey you move elsewhere"I snapped , humans so irritated me to the point of no return. " sister you didn't answer my question how are you this morning" I repeated , Janes clearly distracted she's know I detest repeating myself. Jane seemed to glance at mistress Ava before leaning across the table to say something in my ear." Brother mistress asked about our back story, says she wanted to get to know the people she was staying with, I explained the short version next thing I know she's crying her eyes out , I did what I could think of to get her to stop before master Caius returned and had my head on a plate , get his though brother she was sorry for the way we were treated she genuinely felt bad for us , I looked into her eyes and told her there's nothing to be sorry for when I felt a bond being made , I'm going to speak to master Marcus shortly" she whispered quickly at vampire speed, so Jane felt the bond too. Interesting." When you do I'll come with dear sister I'd too like to know the answer" I said immensely intrigued.

Ava's PoV:  
Finishing with breakfast , me Jane and her brother whose name I've yet to be told started walking towards what Jane called the throne room. I felt better knowing Caius was inside, being without him hurt. It made me wonder how it didn't effect me before now." Jane, Alec ,mistress Ava" a mountain of a man greeted us outside two solid wooden rustic doors, pulling them open like it was nothing was exhilarating,I need to get used to this and fast." My sweet angel" Caius called , without a glance at Jane I headed straight for him , wanting nothing more than to be in his arms." Alright every one listen up this beautiful woman standing before you is none other than my mate and your queen Ava swan. I expect you to treat her as such, now one at a time come forth and introduce yourselves and then resume to your previous posts." Caius ordered before settling back in his throne with me sat in his lap. " you already know me miss but I'm Jane" Jane bounced forward. " hello Jane " I returned with formalities. "Alec miss, Janes brother and better half" he said laughing." Hello Alec " " I am demetri queen Ava , pleasure to meet you properly " he offered a I returned with " hello again demetri " The mountain of a man from just before stepped up making me squeeze Caius' hand as a reaction, dropping to one knee" my name is felix, queen Ava". Following up I was introduced to Heidi, renata,Santiago ,Corin,Chelsea and Afton. After each guard introduced themselves they each seem to leave the room, leaving me with just my Caius, Aro and Marcus. " dear Ava , if you will I'd like to escort you to my chambers in a chance to explain to you in more depth if you don't mind, I do promise to bring you back to my dear brother when you so ask?" Aro asked holding his hand out for me to take. Thinking about it for a minute I guess it's a wise move to learn about the volturi before I am expected to assist in leading it." Sure , I would love to hear about the history, if Marcus would also mind spending a bit of time with me afterwards given its not too later and of course that my dear Caius doesn't mind." I responded back thinking this would be a good way to allow myself to get comfortable and to feel more at home, so I could return to my usual self. "of course my dear it would be my pleasure , now run along with Aro there's so much to learn, we shall see you shortly sister" Marcus' reply came. With that I stood up leaving Caius with a kiss on the forehead and walking out the room with Aro. With ten minutes in the escalator and down numerous corridors and up countless flights of stairs we reached blood red doors marked with a black gothic a. " this my dear Ava is my chambers, now I've had a maid fetch something for you for lunch in the meantime let's get comfortable and get started" he chimed. Aro turned starting up the fire, ushering for me to sit in front of it whilst he sat on the chair. Reminded of how a grandchild would listen to their grandfather tell stories." Now then dear Ava I shall start from the beginning so we can make sure you fully understand" . " yes Aro". Before he could start he was up and opened the door retrieving what i assumed was my it in front of me " now where were we ? Oh yes from the beginning, The Volturi act as the royalty in the world of vampires, and we are an incredibly influential coven. We are also considered 'nighttime patrons of the arts' as, because of our inability to sleep, we study the arts at night. The Volturi act as guardians, keeping the secret society of vampires hidden from the human world as needed. They often send their guard to travel from Volterra to prevent overzealous covens from exposing vampires through mass eradication of every vampire and any humans present. The coven has existed for over 3000 years, and is the largest coven in existence, followed by the Olympic, the Denali, and the Mexican covens." Aro beamed with pride." Whoa, that's incredible". "Throughout the centuries, the Volturi have established and enforced a number of laws that all vampires are expected to obey on pain of death. There aren't many of these laws, and they mainly concern the secrecy surrounding the existence of laws are not written down; to write them would in itself be an infraction. Instead, the laws are passed by word of mouth from vampire to vampire.

* Hunts must be inconspicuous, with victims unlikely to be missed; their remains must be disposed of and territory must be changed often.

*Incapable of self-control, and therefore a threat of exposure, immortal children are not to be created. Such creation is the ultimate taboo and punishable by death to both child, the creator, those who defend the child and those who know of its existence.

*Dealing with Children of the Moon, except for the purpose of extermination, is prohibited.

*False witness, regardless of intent, is punishable by death.

*Hunting is forbidden in Volterra, the town of residence of the Volturi; their food is brought from outside, sometimes from quite far away.

*Attention should not be drawn and vampires should not be noticed in open sunlight.

*The creator is responsible for his newborn's behavior and teaching of the laws before they can be released on their own. By letting a newborn hunt conspicuously, the penalty will be death both to the newborn and its creator. Even if the newborn is ignorant  
of the law, his rash acts are still punishable by death.

*Vampires' interaction with humans must not draw wide attention. If a human becomes aware of them, the vampire at fault would be responsible for silencing that human. This mostly leads to two options: either make the human join the immortals or silence that human permanently.

As long as attention isn't drawn widely that prompts the Volturi's involvement, they may never find out." Aro continued. " that's pretty straightforward surely" I spoke with out thinking interrupting again." So you would think my dear, however some of our kind seem to kind it most incapable ,The Volturi were founded by myself , Caius and Marcus, along with Caius's ex wife athenodora. We were later joined by my wife Sulpicia and Marcus's wife Didyme, who was also My coven originated in Greece and proceeded to gather vampires with useful talents to build up their power, and eventually we relocated to Volterra, Italy. When the coven became strong enough, the Volturi took control of the vampire world from the Romanian coven, the original ruling coven, and presented the laws of prohibiting vampires from being noticed by humans. After the Romanians were defeated in the century-long war, out next target was the Egyptians, with only two survivors from the demise, Amun and Kebi. Our power increased incredibly after recruiting Jane and Alec , with extremely powerful gifts, and subsequently made the coven untouchable. We presented the twins for the first time when the Romanian coven tried to regain control and defeated the army easily with their powers.

The Volturi have ruled the vampire world for 25 that time, the coven did a number of things to ensure stability in the world, including outlawing the creation of immortal children, cleaning up after the southern wars in the southern parts of America and creating their own vampires to spread their laws across the world. At some point, Caius was almost killed in a fight with a werewolf. Becoming terrified of his people's mortal enemies, he pushed the Volturi to hunt them to near extinction in Europe and Asia."as Aro had said that I gasped not knowing werewolves were real." Wait a second , werewolves like walking on two legs, werewolves they exist to" I shrieked."my dear they used to exist bar a minority like I said Caius hunted them to near extinction, there's nothing to fear my love your the safest human in the planet". Aro explained ." So you mentioned Jane and Alec extremely powerful gifts what are they?" I asked rather intrigued that they had superhuman gifts." Well my dear, I have Tactile telepathy which means with a physical touch I can read every thought you've had I can see every memory it's rather useful,let's see Marcus has Relationship identification, meaning he can see the bonds between one being and another,dear Jane has the gift of Pain illusion, making you think that your in pain,she tends to bring vampires to their knees writhing in pain with just a look, now Alec he has Sensory deprivation, the opposite of Jane , where she causes pain Alec can cut off all your senses altogether also without need physical he has a Tracking sense, he only needs to get a grasp of a scent amd he could track you to the end of the earth if need be comes in handy if a law breaker were to run. Dear Renata she has Physical attack diversion,alas the reason she's my bodyguard and always in my Chelsea has Relationship manipulation, she can change loyalties from one person to another that however does not work on true mates. Didyme had Happiness induction she'd make anyone around her immensely, Corin she's got Addictive contentment, which is whys she's guards the wives or just mine as it so happens . Heidi has Physical attraction, she's the one that attracts our meals into the castle you could see how,you've met her and lastly Afton he has Mental shield an impressive coven isn't it , bare in mind dear that there a quite a few Lower guards you haven't met , you will in due time any questions before we go and find my brothers dear?" " a few yes,could I ask them as we walk?" I asked." Why of course my dear let's go shall we?" Walking out arm in arm again , I begin to ask my questions" you explained about powers, I can't help but notice you don't mention Caius why?" I asked curiously."my dear Caius doesn't have a power much to his dismay, although he is our best fighter and a perfect strategist" okay that explained it." Right, your gift you said you needed physical contact does that mean you've seen into my mind?" I asked nervously." No my dear I'd need to touch your skin when we first me you had your gloves on remember that being the reason I took your photograph and I also swore to Caius that I wouldn't without your permission first, anything else?" " you said it's just your wife left what happened to didyme? this question scared me how could the wife of a powerful vampire die?" That is a sore topic my dear but a fair question, she was killed by what we call children of the moon,to you that would be werewolves,one bite from them is fatal".spotting Caius and Marcus I decided to make this my last question" Okay last question would you like to read my mind, that way I'll show you that you can trust me?" I asked when Aro stopped walking to look at me." I'd like that very much, such an intriguing human, are you completely sure?"he asked holding his hand out.  
Without answering I placed my bare hand into his. A few minutes later Aro lets go and claps his hands and laughs,confusing not only me but Marcus and Caius also."oh dear Ava that was an utterly different side of you to see you challenge the entire clan of Cullen's like that and your powers my my, I'm surprised the Cullen's allowed you to be taken, your so powerful Ava dearest and you don't know it. You've made me so happy Ava and to have you ruling beside me as my sister and Caius' wife someday, ooooh the excitement so much to plan so little time ". I looked from him to Marcus and Caius and back again one question in mind what damn powers? Before I could ask Caius beat me too it " what gifts does my mate possess Aro?" He demanded firmly , putting his arm around my waist and looking at me , I shrugged letting him know that I also had no idea."oh brother she outdoes us all , it seems that dear Ava here, has every power any vampire has ever had even if they're not gone and burnt and if a new power was to be found dear Ava too would acquire that power to without having to lift a finger don't you see this is marvellous? When the time comes to see her in action, to execute a vampire my my what joyous times we have ahead" Aro was indeed way to happy about this. Caius didn't look to impressed at Aro." She's not a guard to use as you please Aro she is my mate and in time she shall be my wife and we shall be equal and there's nothing you ..." Putting my finger to his lips I spoke" when the time comes Aro I wouldn't mind given two conditions one I am allowed a say as is Caius and two we finish the Cullen's once and for all starting with my idiot sister" anger coursed through me but to find out the Cullen's knew I had a power whether they knew what it was or not I was furious,hands gripped my waist spinning me around to face Caius whose eyes were black with lust and love." Oh my love to hear those words come from your mouth does unspeakable things to me , you Ava Marie swan are My dark angel "and with that he crushed his lips to mine.


	9. Chapter 9

Whilst Ava was with Aro, Jane and Alec made their way to Marcus at his throne and requested to speak to him alone if they could. Marcus agreed nodding his head and leading the way to his personal is currently where the three of them were." Jane, Alec what is it that's troubling you, you very rarely request to speak to me alone so I'm assuming there's something I could assist you with?" Marcus questioned before taking a seat in his own chair,gesturing with his hand for Jane and Alec to sit also, however they remained to stand out of respect for their master and King. Not knowing what to say they both looked at each other." It's about mistress Ava sir" Alec replied looking at his shoes as if they were remotely interesting." If it's about Ava surely it is Caius you should be speaking to and not myself?i ask again why is it you requested me dear ones?" Marcus asked knowing he was missing time Jane spoke up " something happened between me and Ava this morning whilst getting ready, and the same thing happened with Alec, we understand that as our mistress and future queen,that our duties and protection also apply to her now too but I don't know how to explain, like our worlds shifted and all we can think about is her happiness and safety, like now we're on edge that she's with master Aro and away from us" Jane wasn't sure what Marcus' reaction or response would be so she looked at Alec in hope he could have an input also." Not that we don't think master Aro can take care of our mother I. .. I mean mistress Ava, it's just these thoughts have come out of nowhere and I , I mean we wondered if you could take a look at our bonds and see what or if anything has changed not that we have any right to ask , I mean we would have gone to Aro but as he's with Ava, we thought together that it's best to come to you before we speak to master Caius so we have facts rather than wild theories" Alec stuttered. He had no idea why he had called his mistress his mother it came from nowhere. Jane and Alec birth noticing that Marcus hadn't spoken looked at each other before looking at their King. Marcus was staring in the near distance with a glazed over look on his face." Dear children, there most certainly is a bond between the pair of you and dear Ava, it's a marvellous pink signifying a family bond, take a seat my dears allow me to explain please I ask you to sit" Marcus coaxed again motioning to the two chairs opposite which his brothers  
would usually sit in if they were here." Now the pull you feel towards miss Ava is in fact a family bond as I mention, from what you described and what I've seen its a definite fact you are both bonded to her as if she were your mother and you , her children. Now although she may not feel it as strong, she's feels something, she may be more comfortable around you than other members of the guard or me and Aro for that matter. In due time you'll see that you'll be the greatest comfort to her aside from Caius , now I do believe that he should be told by you two on what has happened here and from there we can decide whether you'd like me to inform Ava of the bond on my own or if you'd like to do it yourselves. I do insist the first step is telling master Caius, stay seated I shan't be a moment."  
With that Marcus left the room, Jane and Alec joined hands worried about their reaction from their most hot tempered later Marcus returned with Caius right behind causing Jane and Alec to both rise and bow" master Marcus, master Caius " they both said in unison."why have I been summoned here Marcus there's enough to do" Caius snapped."calm brother , it's about your dear Ava , the twins have something they would like to explain, you must remain calm brother it's a rather delicate issue and I should say Ava wouldn't thank you in the long run."the twins stood frozen at the mention of Ava's name, Caius turning to glare at the same time."what about her ?Jane ? Alec?explain now!" Caius half roared." I'm sorry master it seems we have failed , we both have a bond to mistress Ava, master Marcus has confirmed it , and we thought it best to inform you with mistress Ava being your mate."Jane had explained, Alec was lost for words, Caius was the only immortal who out the fear into the infamous witch twins." A bond? You have a bond with my Ava ? What on earth are you talking about?marcus? Caius was gripping the chair so tightly it was actually starting to split." Brother what they say is indeed true they do have a bond with the beautiful Ava, a bond completely different from yours, you see Caius where yours is the true mate bond it shines a rather bright gold, the twins bond is a marvellous pink, resembling the family bond, they think of her as a mother figure, they want to make sure she's happy content and protected at all costs. A rather powerful bond if I do say so I've never seen anything like it, I don't doubt that Ava also feels the bond not as tightly bound as Jane and Alec. Caius they would a greatest comfort to dear Ava besides you of course. Now I advised them that we were to inform you of this said bond before we decide a guard for her at the end of they day, and that with your agreement that in my time with Ava this afternoon I inform her about this, as you've seen Jane and Alec aren't quite confident about it" Marcus said knowing that Caius couldn't turn them away if they were to be of great comfort to Ava." Fine let us see what Ava's views are and take this situation from there now I must return  
back to my work I was originally pulled from". With that Caius left and Jane and Alec let out a long breath they didn't need. That had gone better than expected, next step was telling Ava. This worriedthe twins deeply.

A few hours later Marcus headed to the throne room,when he bumped into Caius on the way, nodding to each other in acknowledgement they continued on their way with Jane and Alec following until they both witnessed Aro and Ava walking through the hall Ava questioning Aro .Watching she put her hands on Aros as if allowing him to see in her mind using his gift neither expected his reaction."oh dear Ava that was an utterly different side of you to see you challenge the entire clan of Cullen's like that and your powers my my, I'm surprised the Cullen's allowed you to be taken, your so powerful Ava dearest and you don't know it. You've made me so happy Ava and to have you ruling beside me as my sister and Caius' wife someday , ooooh the excitement so much to plan so little time ". Ava looked from him to myself and Caius .ava has a power and more so to have Aro act that way must be severely impressive " what gifts does my mate possess Aro?" Caius demanded firmly , putting his arm around avas waist and looking at her, She shrugged letting him know that She also had no idea."oh brother she outdoes us all , it seems that dear Ava here, has every power any vampire has ever had even if they're gone and burnt and if a new power was to be found dear Ava too would acquire that power to without having to lift a finger don't you see this is marvellous? When the time comes to see her in action, to execute a vampire my my what joyous times we have ahead" Aro was indeed way to happy about this. Caius didn't look to impressed at Aro." She's not a guard to use as you please Aro she is my mate and in time she shall be my wife and we shall be equal and there's nothing you ..." Putting her finger to his lips She spoke" when the time comes Aro  
I wouldn't mind given two conditions one I am aloud a say as is Caius and two we finish the Cullen's once and for all starting with my idiot sister" oh no not another one wanting to end the olympic coven that's what he wants .caius' hands gripped avas waist spinning her around to face Caius whose eyes were black with lust and love." Oh my love to hear those words come from your mouth does unspeakable things to me , you Ava Marie swan are My dark angel "and with that he crushed his lips to Ava's.

Marcus PoV:  
Waiting for them to finish, " dear Ava I trust you've had lunch , would you do me the pleasure of keeping me company, I'd like to show you my personal library and explain a bit to you also "I asked silently hoping she wouldn't refuse ." Of course it's only fair you don't mind do you my love?" She turned asking Caius. He smiled at her sweetly " no my dear one I do not mind although you are mine alone after wards".ava grinned " I wouldn't expect it any other way shall we continue?" Ava asked holding her hand out to me. I wondered how such a polite woman could be remotely related to Isabella swan that we had met quite recently. It seemed the way to the library I requested that a maid was to bring a hot chocolate to my library as Jane and Alec had insisted that was known as a comfort drink to humans and that Ava certainly enjoyed it and that the heat would help keep her warm.i had come to the arrangement with the twins that I should tell her about the bond and summon them when she wishes.

They seemed happy with the thought and rushed out talking about a gift for Ava . The guard seemed a lot brighter since precious Ava had arrived, just like Didyme she makes everyone around her happy but from what he heard from Aro she also knows how to stand her ground. Entering my library she gasped." My dear are you alright?whats wrong?" I questioned frantically had something scared her. "Excuse me? Oh no I gasped because this is beautiful, why would you leave such a place." She exclaimed the twinkles in her eyes when she smile, made me smile which I hadn't done since my dear didymes felt strange at first." I hope you don't mind I've had the fire lit for you and a hot chocolate brought up Jane and Alec said you'd enjoy it, now there's a few important things to discuss dear Ava, first of all I have recently been made aware that something happened between Jane Alec and yourself " .i started only for Ava to interrupt." Yes I don't know what I did wrong one moment they both talked to me and the next they refused to look at me let alone speak what did I do Marcus? Have I upset them? I feel horrible and I don't know why?"she rushed out taking a sip of her drink, I spoke " my dear you did absolutely nothing wrong, nobody did , Aro told you about my gift am I correct?" I asked clarifying that she knew I could see the bonds between one soul and another . " yes he did, he covered most of them in fact" . " Jane and Alec came to me earlier because much like your bond with Caius, it seems Jane and Alec also have a bond to you although not in the same way, they see you as a mother figure and that's what caused them to act so had this overwhelming feeling to make you happy and content but to also keep you from harm. Dear Ava you mustn't panic nor worry Caius is aware as will Aro be shortly, I assure you that nothing you did upset them. Jane told you her story, they don't do well with emotions and we're both panicking about your safety whilst you were with Aro earlier that's how much they care for you Ava" I stopped to look at her reaction she look relieved." So I did nothing wrong that's a relief however I do wish they'd have spoken to me rather than shut me out the three of us could have come to you together,I must find them later,however you said there was things you wanted to tell me about." She questioned ." I shall summon them once we are done here however I did wish to show you a very important book, very useful and valuable to us and the volturi. This my dear is the book of covens,inside it hold key information about covens we know of I wish to show you the main ones today, my dear:

this crest belongs to the Amazon Coven .This coven consists of Zafrina, Kachiri,  
and Senna, who reside in the rain forests of South America. The members are natives of the Pantanal wetlands. Even though they live in an area with little human population, the sisters consume the traditional diet of human blood. They never interact with humans except when hunting; they do not associate with them or act like them. They are feral and rarely leave the wetlands.

This one represents The Denali Coven now This coven consists of Kate, Garrett, Carmen, Eleazar, and Tanya, and are one of the two known vegetarian vampire covens in the world. They are very close to the Cullen coven, being one of the Cullens' most loyal allies, going so far as considering themselves their extended family. The Denali Coven is located in Denali, Alaska, which, along with their vegetarian diet, allows its members to live alongside humans with little trouble.

This is The Egyptian Coven. That one consists of Amun, Kebi, Benjamin, and Tia, with Amun as the leader. They are located in Cairo in Egypt and it's said that even though they are not a biological family, they could pass for one. This coven feeds on human blood. Also, they are all mated.

Now The French Coven All that we do know it that it only has two members: Henri and you have The Irish Coven,The members of this coven are Siobhan, Liam, and Maggie, with Siobhan being the leader. They are located in Ireland, and while they feed on humans, they are civilized. Even though Siobhan is the leader, she and her mate, Liam, trust Maggie's judgment because of her gift to sense lies when she hears but not least

The Mexican Coven, This coven was founded by Maria who used it to raise an army of newborn vampires with the help of two stray vampires, Lucy and Nettie. Its main purpose was to win back the land that Maria had lost during the lesser hostilities that continued after the Volturi put an end to the wars. This coven lived on human blood and consisted mostly of often-replaced male newborns. Only Maria is presently part of this coven since Lucy and Nettie had been disposed of for betrayal, and Maria's right hand, Jasper Whitlock, had left for the North and ended up with the Cullens. She is currently still creating newborns to protect her territory and executing them

The Olympic Coven (aka The Cullen Coven)A coven you know of already dear Ava. They are a coven of vegetarian vampires that consists of Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Emmett, and Edward Cullen, as well as Rosalie and Jasper Hale. And saving the worst for last

The Romanian Coven,A coven located somewhere in Romania. They were the original ruling coven until the Volturi came to power and overthrew them between 400 and 500 AD. They once consisted of many vampires, not any more it's only Vladimir and Stefan."I finished , I explained to Caius that as she is to be queen one day it would be good for her to know what covens are what and what ones to watch out for." That was very detailed Marcus although I've seen that last crest somewhere before I just can't put my finger on it, I've definitely seen it though." I must ask Aro about this he's seen in her mind maybe he saw how she knows the Romanian crest, the worst one to know especially if she's been wearing a volturi crest all these years." Right my dear if there's no questions shall we return to my brothers and I'm sure you'd like to see Caius?" She jumped up straight away with that contagious smile on her face. Returning to the throne room I could hear shouting inside, turning to Ava," my dear stay behind me, Jane ,Alec " as soon as they're names spoke they appeared either side of Ava , their arms practically touching hers.

Ava's PoV:  
Stood there in the centre of the throne room was none other than the Olympic coven themselves and Isabella also."Ava Marie swan how dare you ?!" Isabella screamed from behind edward, still a coward I see." You have no right to speak to your queen and our mother like that none whatsoever am I clear human or shall I make it clear." In a flash she saw the guard she knew as demetri at her side where Alec once stood and felix where Jane once stood and crouched in front in a protective stance was Jane . Looking for Alec he had Isabella in his grasp prepared to bite...


	10. Chapter 10

Explicit content ahead

 _Previously_

 _Ava's PoV:_  
 _Stood there in the centre of the throne room was none other than the Olympic coven themselves and Isabella also."Ava Marie swan how dare you ?!" Isabella screamed from behind Edward, still a coward I see." You have no right to speak to your queen and our mother like that none whatsoever am I clear human or shall I make it clear." In a flash she saw the guard she knew as Demetri at her side where Alec once stood and Felix where Jane once stood and crouched in front in a protective stance was Jane . Looking for Alec he had Isabella in his grasp prepared to bite..._

Ava's PoV:

It all happened so fast one minute Alec was beside me the next he's got hold of bella by her throat and no one dared to move towards him because of Jane and her power." Alec release her now!" Aro commanded although seeming utterly thrilled at the commotion in the throne room. Alec's grip on bella however remained the same," she disrespected my mother and our queen give me one reason why she should live because I can't think of a single one" Alec no one in the room anticipated was for Ava to intervene," Alec do as Aro said let her go,we can deal with this shortly,I'm not harmed look at me son , Alec sweetheart look at me , I promise you I'm not hurt im still here, come back to me Alec , to me and Jane please my boy " I said practically begging. Reluctantly he let her go and flashed to my side." Mother please forgive me, I should behave in such a manner when I'm in your presence , you must feel disappointed , I only wanted to protect you I'm sorry" he was on his knees grasping my hands." Alec dear there's nothing to apologise for your were defending me ,we can talk about this later let's deal to the matter of hands,now if you will I'd like to go and see my love" I smiled down at him before looking at Caius and winking. Alec offered me his hand and escorted me over to Caius , where he embraced me with a hug and kiss before pulling me to sit in his lap,my back against his spoke " Aro dear friend you've seen why we've come,we'd like to take Ava and leave peacefully " At this point Caius had his head buried in my neck inhaling my scent,I had no objections when I remembered Marcus explaining that my scent and presence alone can relax Caius and for this I was thankful." I must ask , Carlisle as your coven made the arrangement for Ava to be brought here, why now do you suddenly want her back, forgive me but I must start to questions your actions" Marcus asked surprising each vampire in the room, as Marcus never spoke during trials from what Aro told me." People have noticed Ava's disappearance more so her father, her father holds Bella truly responsible for Ava's sudden decision to leave, Bellas therefore been banned from spending any time with us Cullen's , hes gone so far as to have one of the wolves from La Push at the house, she's currently being homeschooled,if Ava came home things could return to normal, as Bellas older sister Ava really should take the role as older sister more seriously, Bellas done everything for her and now Bellas paying the price"edward responded. Now I was furious before Aro could respond I was on my feet, walking towards Edward Jane and Alec came to my sides" listen up Cullen , you know nothing you only know what bella told you which I must say is complete bullshit your wrong on so many levels, you heard Marcus it was you and that little pixie freak that made the deal for me to be here, my leaving would be breaking the law by having another human aware,yes I'm aware of the law , the volturi were lenient in letting bella go last time, you actually think I'm going to leave with you, as Marcus stated earlier it was you who made the deal, your telling me this little pixie, the one who can see the future didn't see the consequences of your decisions, of course she did so if you want me to come with you, I shall , but do so by knowing that you'd be giving the volturi a reason to eliminate your coven therefore retrieving me back in the process so it seems hardly necessary don't you think? Bella's done nothing for me I mean nothing, where was she when my mother died ?im sorry I didn't hear you?let me ask again Bella where were you? If I need to ask again I'm sure Jane can give you a bit of persuasion with Edward right dear daughter?!" I shouted turning my head to smile at Jane." It would be my pleasure mother". The Kings sat in their thrones watching the scene in front of them this was the true Ava . The true volturi queen and by god she was proving it." So Bella do you have an answer or has the cat got your tongue?"" I wasn't there" came Bellas reply." I know that I asked where you were when she died where were you at her funeral?" Waiting for her to answer I rested my hand on Janes shoulder."I ,I was in bed , I told dad I didn't want to be there" that was all I needed." Exactly you didn't want to be there I was 16 years old no family in volterra, I did everything alone, I worked two different jobs once I'd graduated just to get by and to pay for the funeral the least my sister could have done is turn up or call when dad told me about the state you were in after that coward left you, remember that bella?you couldn't even shower once a day, I was there for you I gave you time to do it your way didn't I?yes I forced you in the end bella but it got you moving didn't it . Just once I needed my sister and not once have you been there?all you did was throw my own mothers death in my face and tell me she did it because she couldn't stand me did you or did you not say that Bella? I'm finally happy, I've found a place I belong, a place I'm actually loved , I'm not letting it go with out a fight. Bella deserves to pay the price , right here right now mark my words Isabella should I see or hear about you or any of your pathetically cowardly Cullen's In volterra it shall be punishable my death and believe me I'll be more than happy to watch you go. You are not to return to volterra unless summoned in advance , do not call or write I want no contact with you at all Isabella swan and the sooner I become Ava volturi the better it means I'm in no way related to someone as pathetic as you! Let's get this over with I'm rather bored!" With a flip of my hair I turned my back on them and made my way to Caius who was waiting with open arms." You heard your queen she gave fair argument you are not to return unless summoned should you face the consequences,I bid you good day."

All at once, there was nothing in Ava's universe but Caius kissing, touching, biting, and exploring every inch of her body with his mouth, his tongue, and his hands. For the first time in her life, Ava forgot everything else. The bliss sent an earthquake through her , causing her body to teeter on the brink of climaxing. Nothing in her experience prepared her for the new sensations; the tingle in her neck, arms, and hands; the tightening of her belly when a wave of lightning engulfed it; the escape of her moisture as it saturated her, swelled her. Once unrestrained, her passion was urgent, desperate, and critical, but Caius forced her to yield to his slow pace, his unhurried touch, bringing her, again and again, to the edge of rapture and then denying her, until she wanted to beg for it. Caius' lips devoured hers; his tongue explored her mouth, her neck, and her ears. His teeth found her breasts and her nipples, his tongue torturing them until she moaned in need. With a movement that startled her, he forced her legs open with strong arms, cupped her buttock in his hands, and lifted her hips to meet his mouth. With gentle, delicate flicks of his tongue, he brought her close to the edge so many times she lost count in delirium. Ava could do nothing more than grasp at the blankets. His hands finally opened her, slowly, gradually, insistently. With his thumbs, he spread the softness, the moistness, grabbing her wrist to force her own hand to feel for herself, and laughing at her greedy caresses. Caius moved Ava's fingers to the soft head of his erection where she let them linger and explore, running the tiny, delicate pads over the heavily veined skin. Ava could feel herself blush and prickles of pleasure moved through her arms when he grew harder in her hand. She squeezed instinctively, feeling the muscle throb and flex, forcing her to tighten her grip. More moisture drenched her in up at Ava for confirmation that this is what she truly wanted. Ava lay there propped up on her elbows biting her lip nodding yes,that was all it took for Caius to position himself between her thighs and thrust in and out of her alternating between fast and slow , both Ava and Caius climaxed at the same time. Caius then leaned forward and bit Ava on her neck and on the breast careful not to leave a trace of venom behind. Ava was truly his now. They were a fully mated pair .


	11. Charter 11

Walking through the corridors of the castle the next morning, Ava and Caius clenching hands as they did so, closely followed by Jane and Alec , Aro had requested their presence and so that's where the newly mated couple were headed. Caius opened aros door gesturing for Ava to go ahead of him, he followed swiftly after patting her bottom,causing Ava to squeal ." Brothers" Caius said with a nod alerting Ava to their presence." I'll get you back for that my sweet don't you worry" Ava whispered to Caius , pulled back and winked at him, this action alone made Caius growl in satisfaction and anticipation not being able to wait for what his dear queen to be had planned." Aro you asked for me and Caius is there something troubling you? something we can assist with?" Ava asked curiously , wondering why they were both summoned Caius shed understand but Aro that caused her to question and doubt herself, was this about the throne room yesterday with the wretched Olympic coven, did she overstep her mark?. Offering Aro her hand knowing how happy it made him,she was silently asking the questions she'd had in her mind since yesterday." Ava dear no, this isn't about yesterday,myou be done nothing wrong as for overstepping the mark, I alone am very proud of how you handled the situation, it showed us as kings then when the time comes for you to be turned and made queen that you shall rule beside were perfect sweet Ava, don't doubt yourself so asked you both to come as my dear wife Sulpicia has requested to meet you dear Ava. She's heard great things about you from myself and the guard, she's merely curious to meet the woman who tamed Caius,I wanted to ask your permission if you would meet her? Jane and Alec could stand outside her door I know how much they hate being apart from you and well my dear wife can be a handful." Giving it a genuine thought Ava looked to Caius trusting his decision after all he knew aros wife better than she did, Caius nodded.  
Looking back to Aro " It would be a pleasure to meet her Aro although I really should eat first "Ava laughed." Fantastic, Jane will accompany us there Alec would you fetch dear Ava breakfast and have it brought to the tower". With Aro leading the way to Sulpicias tower , Ava held Janes hand in hers not knowing what to expect from the she be nice to her ? Would she hate her?. Walking round and round the winding stairs , they finally reached the top of the stairs where the guard Ava knew as Corin was placed. Opening the locked door Aro strode in and was embraced by a beautiful goddess of a woman. Of course aros wife would be utterly breathtaking." My dear Sulpicia this is our sweet Ava, the one I've spoken to you about. She's come to give you company for a while as requested. Now Jane Alec and Corin would be down the stairs out of earshot of a normal conversation should either one of you need them , just shout. Now I must bid farewell sweet Ava, goodbye my dear wife".  
Aro said placing a kiss on Ava's hand and a kiss on Sulpicias cheek. The moment he left Ava began to feel rather uncomfortable. She sat herself in the chair nearest the door not to keen on the look the former queen was giving her." So human , tell me how's life wandering the castle?actually don't I really don't care nor do I like you, in fact I'd quite happily break you neck right here right now in that very chair but then I'd have to deal of the wrath of Caius and of course my dear husband. You know before you came here human everyone in the castle worshipped me, Jane and Alec they were hard to get close to yet, you've been here for such a short time compared to myself , yet they call you mother. They look up to you the way they should have to me.i do think Aro made a mistake changing them to young I mean they're snivelling little brats!" Ava slammed her fist on the table."THOSE ARE MY CHILDREN YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT QUEEN OR NOT I WILL NOT STAND FOR IT YOU ASKED FOR ME TO BE HERE WHY IF YOU INTEND TO HATE ME AS YOU SAY?ava shocked herself, she allowed her emotions to get the best of her but when she spoke that way of Jane and Alec how could she not. Looking up to see Sulpicia dart towards her grasping Ava by the neck and lifting her off of the floor holding her against the wall." Your just a child look how fragile and helpless you are, you do not speak to me in that manner, this is my coven not yours, don't you see you are human and get to walk around as you wish you even held a trial, I've never been allowed to do that in 3000 years of my marriage." With a flick of Sulpicias wrist Ava was thrown across the room. Going straight through the glass Ava up by her neck yet again " mark my words little human your days are numbered" and with that threw Ava against the brick picked up a shard of glass and pressed it to Ava's neck!"JANE!" The moment that word left her mouth. Sulpicias room door was off its hinges Jane and Alec standing there in shock, their mother hurt by the queen this should never have happened. Without thinking Jane used her powers against the current queen, Corin entering the room realising what had happened ran to get the Kings and demetri immediately as demetri had studied first aid whilst Carlisle was in the coven. With queen Sulpicia on the floor, Alec took a step towards his mother ignoring the scent of blood best to his abilities, he picked up his mother from the floor turning he pulled Ava to himself even closer when he sensed more vampires in the room. With the smell of blood there could be a frenzy, upon turning he noticed the three kings standing looking furious, Caius looking at Ava holding his arms out for her, Alec growled at him and moved further back not wanting to let his mother go, he couldn't save his mother the first time. Now he had his second chance he wasn't letting it go again." Jane enough" Caius roared. Jane ceased using her powers in Sulpicia to stand near Alec and listen to their mothers heartbeat, it was still there just faint which meant things needed to be done and fast as if on cue demetri and Felix burst behind the Kings" Felix phone for a doctor immediately Alec go with demetri and let him tend to Ava she needs him now before we lose her, Alec listen to her heartbeat it's fading go now! Jane escort Sulpicia to the cells I'll deal with her once we know the full extent of our Ava's injuries, brothers let's go and stand with Ava she needs us now" Aro commanded never thinking that this was why Sulpicia wanted to see Ava. Aro felt guilty he'd do anything to make it up to Ava when she wakes. Ava would wake she's a fighter he'd know for he'd seen inside her mind ,he knew when she wanted someone she'd fight.

Demetri had told Felix a list of things he knew he'd need to care for Ava, depending on injuries some of the human guard and put white towels and sheets on his bed as he'd asked. His own private bedroom currently looked like a hospital wing, they didn't have an infirmary at the castle due to everyone being vampires. Removing Ava's clothes leaving her in her underwear he had explained to Alec that this is needed so he can gain access to the wounds as Alec began to stop him from what he was demetri hadn't long fed and was in complete control of his thirst, unlike Alec who had to leave the room when Jane arrived to go a retrieve a blood bag to keep himself in check. Demetri checked Ava's deep wounds for any shards of glass finding nothing but a few minor pieces, demetri reached behind him and grabbed the morphine , he would have used Alec to take her senses from her but he had left, morphine would have to administering the morphing he began surgically stitching up Ava's wounds while instructing Jane to use a surgical wipe and wipe any of the small cuts and grazes and to then apply a numbing cream and gauze to stem the bleeding. Jane did as she was told feeling bad for tormenting demetri about getting his doctorate in medical with Carlisle. Jane started to run the warm water in demetris bathroom so they could clean Ava of all blood. After all they didn't want to provoke another Jane and Heidi who had come to aid Jane in bathing and dressing Ava basic instructions on how to clean her but to be gentle . Heidi had ever so carefully lifted her from the bed and took her to the bathroom when the door was shut, demetri started picking up the bloody clothes and towels etc anything with Ava's blood in it and tossed it into the on Ava's heartbeat it was slowly getting stronger which was a positive the same moment the Kings entered my room, Jane and Heidi with Ava wrapped in a towel in Janes arms emerged from the bathroom. Heidi excused herself to grab some fresh underwear and some nightclothes for Ava to wear. Caius took a seat next to Jane , putting a hand in her shoulder , in a comforting motion. Jane stood and handed Ava to Caius before saying she was to check on Alec as he left because of his thirst." I'll go Jane , you stay and dress dear Ava when Heidi returns, I'll find Alec her heartbeats a lot stronger than it was" Marcus said and turned to find Alec. " demetri why does her blood smell different?" Caius questioned. " mistress Ava lost a lot of blood master Caius in order for her heartbeat to get stronger she needed a blood transfusion,she'll return to her normal scent in a few hours if not less" demetri explained he hoped he'd never have to do this again. Nobody could understand what made queen Sulpicia want to attack Ava like that she was the politest and kindest person and of them had met in a while. Heidi returned with one of Caius shirts and a long pair of jama bottoms, refusing to let his mate go he took her to the bathroom with Jane. The doctor eventually arrived, he checked Ava's wounds and her vitals, gave them a prescription for pain medication and to apply ice should any swelling appear but other than that demetri had done a perfect job in saving their queen. Felix volunteered to go and collect whilst everyone left demetris room , Caius returning to his room with his mate and Jane Alec sorting get well cards and flowers and chocolates. all everyone had to do now was wait for Ava to awaken.


	12. Chapter 12

With Ava currently still unconscious in caius's room, Jane and Alec placed either side of the bed. Caius had unwillingly left to join his brothers in court regarding what was to happen to Sulpicia for attacking his Ava. It had been but a few hours in the castle since the attack but Ava's lack of presence put everybody in the down side. It was almost as if everyone had lost someone important .Caius thought he was still going to lose his mate, Alec and Jane thought they were to lose their mother,Marcus thought he was to lose his daughter figure although they didn't have that actual bond it's how Marcus looked at her, Aro felt responsible and most of all like he'd lost another sister. " Brothers let us convene regarding Sulpicia, then I shall send for another medical opinion if there is no change from our sweet Ava" Aro stated whilst sat on his throne. No one could begin to imagine what he was going through to judge and discuss whether his own wife should be punished by death and whether she'd go after Ava again" she needs to be punished Aro, rules are the rules even as queen she should uphold them to attack an innocent member of the coven is inexcusable, as much as I hate to say it brother it should be death I cannot think of another way to punish her suitably" Marcus had said. Now this statement shocked both Caius and Aro as Marcus was usually so opposed to using death as a punishment he often referred to it as the ultimate punishment." Caius Ava is your mate what do you suggest?"  
Aro asked already guessing Caius' answer would be death for that's how Aro himself would react if he were to have a mate and her to be harmed." I'd say death is too easy brother and id like to have Ava's input , if I know Ava like I think I do she'd hate for her to die without learning her lesson,now just because I'm saying is rather her not die, I'm suggesting she's replaced in her tower, allowed to see Corin once a day, should she need to speak to one of us she could perhaps write a letter,give them to Corin who would give them to the named person,she's also to be fed on a blood bag and all luxuries acquired from us are suspended that way she still lives her immortal life,you still have a wife and no one was sentenced to death on Ava's behalf." " as much as it is to my dismay to treat my wife so cruelly I never thought she'd verbally attack two of our best guards and to physically attack the future queen. I do coherently apologise for her behaviour Caius and for you not wishing her death although I would have understood if you did, therefore I say we go ahead with your plan but should be put one step out of line concerning the guard or Ava I'll dispose of her myself." Aro promised. So that was that Sulpicia returned to her tower and the Kings returned to their paperwork after Felix had called for a different doctors the throne doors were thrown open.  
 **  
**

 _Meanwhile in Caius' chambers Alec and Jane were impatiently waiting for their mother to a simple sign,the flutter of an eyelid, move of a finger or a gasp in her breath anything was better than seeing their mother laying lifeless on the bed leaving the infamous witch twins remaining helpless. Together they both vowed that unless their mother was with a King they were to be by her side. She was never to be alone again. Whilst Jane and Alec were chatting to each other about what they can do to help Ava when she wakes, neither noticed that she had indeed opened her eyes. It was only then when they heard the rise in her heartbeat did they look. Both twins completely frozen at the fact their mother was awake. She was the strongest and bravest human they they wouldn't let on that they had heard her shouting at Sulpicia defending them. It made them adore her even more not that they thought it was possible. Not wanting word to get around that Ava had awaken Alec excused himself to get something light for Ava to eat whilst Jane helped her dress. Alec returned with biscuits and tea." So dear children how long was I out?" Ava laughed trying to break the ice only to gasp at the pain that shot up her rib cage. Jane and Alec were instantly on their feet, but Ava waved them off." I just need painkillers and no more laughing , no more doing much I suppose" ." I'll get them for you mother Felix has them he's in the throne room " Alec said before rising again only this time for Ava to hold her hand out in a stop motion." Alec will you relax, I know you've been stressed sweetie okay I'm not going anywhere without you, now how about we make a deal, I'll drink this tea and eat these biscuits, we can go get my pain medication from Felix grab a bottle of water from the kitchen and head outside or to the library with a book where you can take it in turns to read to me, does that sound okay , both of you?" Ava said with a smile. She couldnt take being stuck in one room anymore if she was to heal she'd have to continue as normal." I don't know mother I don't think you should be moving, your already in pain" Jane said." Look Jane sweetie I know you want what's best for me, but I refuse to cower away, i need tone moving besides its not as if I'm going alone and you two are going to be by my side each step of the way and I know you won't let anything happen to me okay ? Jane I promise if I start to feel worse we'll come straight back and you can fuss til your hearts content" Ava looked at Jane with a smile and big eyes knowing Jane couldn't say no after all there was logic in her reasoning. As promised Ava drank her tea and ate her biscuits, so with Jane and Alec at her side the three of the store towards the throne room, mother and children a force to be reckoned with._

The throne room doors swung open by Santiago and Afton allowing Ava, Alec and Jane to walk through. " did someone die in here or something?"Ava three kings looked up emotions run over their face, neither one of them expected Ava to be awake never mind walking the castle. Ava walked towards Caius with a smile whilst Caius reached for her. Walking into his arms she whispered to him " be gentle" and gentle with her he was. Ava gave Caius a kiss on his lips before pulling back." Didn't think you'd get rid of me that easily do you my love?" Ava questioned Caius." I'd never be without you my love I'd follow you anywhere you need only say the words and we'll go my angel" Caius responded. " ah ah ah my love your forgetting something while I may be your mate I am also this covens future queen , lord knows you need a decent one around here and I shall not disappoint unlike some now let me go I must greet my brothers" Ava smirked at Caius . Moving over to Marcus he enveloped her in a hug, reminding himself to be careful." It's wonderful to see you up my dear, we all missed your presence around more than others. I took it upon myself to read to your chair in my library, you brought something to me dear Ava I'd been empty for so long after Didyme and yet you've by some miracle brought me back to myself and for that I cannot thank you enough, I only hope you'll allow me to make it up to you" Marcus said as he held Ava's handle bent to his knees." Marcus there's no need for a thank you I didn't really do anything or I didn't mean to either way, I just treated you the same way I would want to be treated, my mother always said treat others how you expect to be treated. if you must do something to make it up I'm sure we can come to something when it gets to that point," Ava explained knowing that Marcus would do something anyway no matter what she said. Finally Ava moved to greet Aro who refused to even look at her," Aro please look at me you can't blame yourself for your wife's actions, you didn't know her intentions,I don't hold anything against you if anything I'm glad I met her, it shows me the kind of queen you've all had the past 3000 years and quite honestly the kind of queen I do not wish to be. I only hope that when I'm queen and rule beside the three of you that not only does it balance you out but I hope that I am to have a refreshing take on things,for anyone and everyone to know that I do have a merciful side but that I also have a side that needs to be feared. After all Aro a queen should support her King,your current queen does not she's shown that by her most recent actions has she not, therefore Aro I ask as your sister to treat me as you did before this happened for I don't see a logical reason as to why this effects what bonds and closeness any of us have hear alright? Now to the important matter at hand and the very vampire I came to see where's Felix?" Ava asked turning to stand by Jane and Alec who were all to pleased to have her back by their sides." Why do you want Felix my love" Caius asked biting to Ava's bait about him being the very vampire she came to see." I was informed he had my pain medication and I sorta need it , like as soon as possible" Ava explained knowing Caius was to freak about her being in pain and wanting her medication. Speak of the devil in came Felix, who stopped in his tracks with demetri who both had a hold on Sulpicia. Jane and Alec were already crouched in front of their mother not giving Sulpicia another chance to attack.

Although Ava didn't even look at her. Not that Ava was afraid but that she didn't have Ava's respect anymore." Sulpicia you've been made aware of your punishments now you shall return to your new tower, be grateful your not a pile of ashes right now you owe that to Caius. You may be my wife but that clearly means so little to you that you would attack someone I hold so dearly to myself your not the woman I married, from here on out you are stripped from being queen of the volturi I wish you good day Sulpicia. Felix and demetri escort her to her tower and hurry back your new queen would like to have her pain medication that you picked up earlier Felix." Aro ordered. By the looks from all the faces in the room, no one expected Aro to strip Sulpicia of her title as queen. Not even 5 minutes had gone by before both guards returned one carrying a medium plastic box, causing Ava to grown internally. Demetri opened the box to explain what each one was for and that he would personally like to be in charge of my medications and also in charge of caring for my wounds. He'd already had the permission from Caius who was by far supportive about it by admitting he knew nothing about the medicine and what does humans should have and him that I'd already taken two paracetamols with my tea and biscuits, he'd instructed Jane to bring me to him in an hour to check my dressings and vitals or sooner if the pain got had already written her first letter and put it in an envelope addressed to the recipient and then out that enveloped letter into another envelope and written it to Gianna,the receptionist. Under Sulpicias order she was to send it straight away and to tell nobody.

Poor Gianna only wasn't made aware that Sulpicias orders no longer had to be followed but also that the letter she was to send without telling anybody was about to start a war. The letter was addressed to...

 _ **The Romanians.**_

 _Author note :_

 _Please remember to followand review I greatly love hearing from you . It inspires me to write more._


	13. Chapter 13

Whilst Ava was in the library with Jane and Alec , Caius was planning an evening shopping trip with just him and Ava in volterra. He had already informed the kitchen staff that Ava would be eating out tonight so they need not prepare her a meal. Demetri had excused himself to go and check whether Ava required any medication, which Caius had asked him to write down what she should have and how much and what each one was for just in case he was called on a mission at least someone would be able to dispense her medication should it be needed. It was 3pm by the time Ava returned to her and Caius' room surprised that he was already there." My dear, I've had a splendid idea and I'd like to take you out tonight, we could do a bit of shopping , get you food and just spend time together just the two of us if you're feeling up to it of course my love." Caius asked hoping she wasn't too tired to go."I'd love that my warrior, it feels like it's been so long since we actually had time just us two,I'd like to change my clothes first what time would you like to leave ?" Ava asked hoping she had time to shower or bathe before leaving." We could leave for 7pm my angel, that gives you a few hours to relax"Caius replied." Perfect my love , I'd like to shower or bathe first that is all" Ava told Caius whilst going through their wardrobe and drawers picking out a dress with heels and some lacy she hadn't noticed that Caius had already gone to run her the bath. Locking the bedroom door, Ava started removing her sweatpants and tshirt and walked towards the bathroom. Caius had sensed Ava's presence before he felt Ava wrap her arms around his torso resting her cheek against his back. Taking care of her injuries Caius turned to face Ava leaning down to take a kiss that Ava was all to willing to give. Moaning into the kiss Ava felt Caius' grip tighten against her hips. Pulling apart to give Ava some air, Caius turned his attention back to the bath tub which was now full turning off the tap. Caius proceeded to leave the bathroom to give Ava some privacy. He got to the door way before Ava who was now laying in nothing but bubbles covering her spoke." Care to join me my love?" Ava had asked tilting her head to one side with her one hand on her hip and looking at her nails on the other hand. Ava turned and settled into the bath, glancing at Caius ,she raised her leg. As if in a trance Caius was walking towards Ava when he reached the tub he sat beside her head on the floor."your so beautiful my love" Caius told her. Ava smiled leaning her head back so it touched with her mates, they both became so relaxed to the position that they were in that Caius hadn't noticed Ava was about to splash him with water. With a quick flick of her wrist Ava had soaked poor Caius." Now I guess you have no choice but to either come in here with me or you can wait til I'm done and bath alone , I know what I'd choose" Ava said smirking. " as you wish my dear" Caius replied sliding in the bathtub behind Ava. Ava leaned back into Caius enjoying the coolness of his embrace, nothing soothed her more than him. " your in a good mood tonight my queen any particular reason?"Caius asked not seeing this confident brazen side to his mate often." Well I'm alive for one, I've two beautiful children who I adore, I've finally a family who care about me for me and most importantly I've got you my king for the rest of eternity which is more than I've ever dreamed off isn't that a good enough reason?" Ava responded. She did finally have a family, the only true family she had that truly cared was her mother, her father never fought to see her, never sent birthday cards or Christmas cards, never phoned. In fact Ava hadn't seen or heard from him since she was three." That is more than enough reasons my dear now I believe we should start getting out and getting ready to leave as much as I'm enjoying this moment with you" Caius told Ava although he instantly regretted it knowing that he'dmuch rather be here like he was now, but plans were plans." Yes we do my love" Ava replied unhooking the bath plug with her foot before standing up and reaching for her towel." You little devil" Caius whispered in her ear knowing she was purposefully teasing him." But I thought I was your angel?" Ava responded turning to wink at Caius and laughed before heading to get dressed . 6pm they were both dressed and ready to go , Ava had gotten her night clothes out for when she came back knowing it would probably be late. Caius and Ava made their way to the other kings to bid their farewells . Little did Ava know Caius had a surprise in store for Ava when she returns from her shopping trip with him. With the help from his brothers and the elite guard tonight would be a night for Ava. The two the Kings private meeting room arm in arms with each other, Ava and Caius had never looked happier. Awaiting the pair was Marcus with a black cloak folded in his hands. Marcus held it out towards Ava, although the sun wouldn't affect her it would keep the chill out . Bidding their farewells Ava and Caius left the castle with demetri and Felix following in the shadows.

Meanwhile in the castle:

As soon as Caius and Ava left, Marcus, Aro , Jane and Alec began working on Ava's surprise for when she returned. Jane had prepared a gentle music playlist and romantic candle light, Alec was gathering black and red rose petals, Marcus was strategically informing Alec where to place the rose petals and Aro well he was making preparations should the surprise go down well, for now only time would tell. With Caius chambers all set up for the return of Ava all they had to do now was sit and wait **.**

Ava never expected Caius to be so enthusiastic when it came to shopping watching him run at human speed of course through aisles of clothes stating how a certain colour went well with her eyes and how this style of clothing complemented her figure. They'd already been for food and we're now in a shoe shop where Caius was insisting she need several pairs of louboutins and other heels in all heights. Suddenly Ava had a brilliant payback plan from when he smacked her bottom before she was due to meet Aro for the first time. Ava suggested to Caius they go and get underwear since he pretty much bought her everything else from skirts to dresses to blouses and shirts. Walking hand in hand into the first lingerie shop they saw , little did Caius know what his mate had planned. Ava ushered Caius to sit outside her dressing room and get updates from his brothers whilst she went and picked out ransoms sets of lingerie, until her eyes caught on to the Crimson red lacy lingerie set complete with suspenders,picking that out in the right size with a lacy black nightgown Ava smiled to herself. Caius would die if he wasn't already. Plucking her new louboutins from a shopping bag Caius looked at her with one eyebrow raised." What are you up to my love your heart beatsounds like a hummingbirds I can't make out a singular beat , calm down dearest." How cute Ava thought to herself, Caius was thinking she was nervous , little did he know she was feeling the complete opposite. With the lingerie and the nightgown on over the top with her louboutins, Ava walked out of the changing room not before peeking through the curtains to check nobody else was out there. Ava launched the curtains open catching Caius' attention she dropped the nightgown and leaning against the side of the changing room." So what do you think love?" Ava asked giving Caius a 360 turn . Caius rose to his feet and beckoned Ava towards him with his finger, not trusting himself to move ." I think you know perfectly well what I think, we are certainly getting this for you in EVERY possible colour they have and then we are heading home where I shall proceed to paint you in this delight not before your sunrise though, I'll take these ,leave that on just put your dress back on and meet me outside , I'm going to make sure we get you every colour" Caius said ripping the tags from the lingerie she had on and giving her a heated kiss before leaving the dressing room to find a store assistant. Ava put her old underwear inside her bag and left the dressing room to find Caius has found the same lingerie she had picked up in 7 different colours. What had she gotten herself into? With demetri and Felix gathering their bags Caius scooped Ava into his arms knowing it was getting late andthey had been out for a few hours it was 11 pm when they returned. Setting Ava to her feet Caius took the bags from demetri and Felix before telling Ava to meet him in there room so he could give her, her surprise before she goes to sleep. Entering Caius' room she was rather  
shocked to see it lit by candle light and her favourite flower petals everywhere. Everything looked so romantic. Caius had discarded his cloak and jacket leaving him in just his shirt and trousers. " my dear Ava,I know this may seem completely bizarre , but if I don't do it now I fear I never will, ava Marie swan you are the only woman I've met in over 3000 years who actually understands me for me, you see past the front I put up. When I first met you, you were just a little girl and now here you stand in front of me a beautiful woman to call my own, I will spend the rest of eternity doing what I can in every way to always make sure you never lose that smile, Ava I love you with everything I have and with that being said I have one question to ask you" Caius said not breaking eye contact with Ava who was tearing up. Caius knelt on one knee pulled a box from his trouser pocket opened it and asked" Ava Marie swan will you do the honour of becoming you wife?". Ava stood wiping tears from her eyes." Caius ever since I met you as a child, you've always been the man I saw in my dreams, you rescued me from countless nightmares more times than I care to admit I have always loved you from that day my dear Caius no one ever compared to you and no one ever will. It would be an honour to be your Caius yes a thousand times yes I will marry you " Ava said practically crying she ran at Caius who picked her up in his grasp and spun her around" I loveyou Ava Marie swan" " and I love you Caius volturi". They both sat in each other's embraces until Ava drifted off to sleep in Caius' arms. Caius stood carrying Ava to their bed he stripped her from her dress and put her into the nightgown Ava hadleft out before they had left. Tucking his fiancé in , Caius kissed her forehead and her lips whispering I love you angel. Glancing back at his sleeping fiancé he smiled before leaving to inform his brothers of the good news . The castle was completelysilent until a shrieking scream echoed through the hall ways. AVA! The three kings ran full speed to Caius' chambers to see for themselves it was indeed Ava who was screaming in her sleep for the first time since she'd been there. Aro and Marcusexcused themselves to go to the library whilst Caius awoke her to calm her down. Caius gave Ava a shake whilst shouting her name and stroking her hair. Ava darted awake, tears steaming down her face. Bolting out of bed she put on her nightgown."Ava love what are you doing? What happened? You were having  
a bad dream?please Ava don't shut me out" Caius begged." I saw it all again I haven't seen in for months only this time Caius I recognised something a crest the vampire was wearing,I needMarcus . I need to see Marcus , please my love I need to see the book of covens he once showed me please Caius I need to do this but I need you with me please " Ava cried begging on her knees, the sight itself broke Caius' dead heart. Scooping Ava intohis arms, Caius burst into the library explaining to Marcus and Aro that I'd seen a crest the vampire was wearing the night my mother was killed, and that I thought I might have seen it in the book of covens which is why we were here. Aro had rushed to go and retrieve the book and returned placing it on the table in front of Ava. Caius and Aro stood to the side whilst Marcus opened the book flicking through the images of coven crests." There that's it that's the one I saw that's the exact one "Ava said pointing at a crest." Ava are you absolutely sure about this?" Marcus asked closing the book and then glancing at his brothers. Marcus stood and rushed to the Kings private section placing the old book in his lap Marcus turned to a page with the coven whose crest she had pointed out was sketched on."  
Ava are any of these faces familiar to you? it's crucial" Marcus stated turning the opened book towards Ava. Ava leaned forward, she gasped and looked at Marcus and nodded her head confirming she did recognise someone." Who Ava which one ?" Marcus questioned Aro and Caius had now come to see what coven it was. Ava pointed using two fingers to identify not one but the two vampire that had killed her mother. As she pointed Caius roared, Marcus broke the nearest desk in to pieces Aro well he want happy ." Who are they" Ava asked clearly all three kings knew them and that couldn't be a good thing. Aro answered the question she had asked " **Stefan and Vladimir**

*please remember to leave a review or even personal message me your thoughts on any of my stories. The more I know you're all still enjoying the more chapters I can work on writing . ❤️


	14. Chapter 14

Dear _Stefan and Vladimir,_

 _You're probably wondering why I queen Sulpicia have written to you in writing. There's something you seriously need to know, thanks to the Cullen's my ex husband I should say has protected Isabella swans sister Ava more than he has me,her powers as dear Aro would always boast about is something quite powerful should she go through the change, the volturi will be an unstoppable force no man or beast could stand against them. I'm offering you a proposition. If you take or kill Ava , I will stand with you in the uprising when the time won't look good if the volturis former queen, is no longer in reign anymore. This is short as I don't have a lot of time. In order to ever bring the volturi down for good Ava swan must be destroyed._

 _Your queen sulpicia_

" oh my " Stefan said turning to Vladimir handing him the letter." This cannot happen we must do something" Vladimir responded." Come now brother have faith here's what we shall do , we shall create a newborn army and storm through the castle at the time they would be holding a trial. We're in undetected and Sulpicia shall hold her end of the bargain but she won't make it out alive brother , after all she stood by aros side when he took the castle from our grasp and she did nothing, there's much to do we already have our army, I say no time like the present to hit volterra". Smiling at each other both brothers gathered the newborns and headed toward the castle. Little did they know that Ava had seen the whole plan.

Ava was sat with Aro discussing wedding plans for her and Caius' wedding as Aro was the organiser. When Ava dropped the base she was carrying and stared into space. Aro having seen this look many times with a certain Cullen knew that what Ava was doing , she was having a vision . He grasped her hand as they both watched the brothers, read a letter and plan to make a move against the volturi. Instantly calling everyone to the throne room, informing everyone if the vision Ava had had. The Kings hastily made plans. They would continue as normal, allow them to infiltrate the castle walls,as least the bloodshed was contained. Aro had cancelled the trial he had planned and requested Sulpicia be brought down member if the volturi was to go feed from the volturis own blood bank . Everything had to look as normal as possible, not many knew that Ava had indeed been training with the guards and was more than capable of defending herself in a fight. Felix knew this best after she beheaded him by accident. The elite guard and Aro were the only ones that knew about Ava's training on her powers and physical Sulpicia brought in to the throne room, nobody said a word, they just left her wonder why she was here. All they could do was sit back and wait. A war was brewing.

It didn't take long for the throne room doors to be throne open and in strode about 30 newborns with Stefan and Vladimir leading them." Today is the day we get revenge once and for all against the dreaded volturi , we never put on white hats and called ourselves saints". The volturi guard closed ranks around the platform where the now four thrones sat. Ava indeed had her own throne that sat in line with Aro and Caius'." Revenge is what kills the weak I thought you'd remember that Stefan when we came as a minor coven and took the claim as kings from you saving you in the process from turning to rock did we not ?" Caius addressed. With two covens either side of the large throne room Ava decided she would not be afraid amd she two would stand by her family." My my my Sulpicia what have you done? Are you that naive?you seriously think they're going to let you live? Did you forget the part you played as queen for the last 3000 years?and should they kill you don't say you weren't warned!" Ava shouted coming to a stop in front of Sulpicia. Ava was furious because of her , Ava's family now had to fight. Ava retreated back to her throne saying all that she needed to for the time being. One newborn had launched as she moved,that was it . Chaos had been created all Ava and the Kings could do for now was watch. Caius was the first to break ranks followed by Marcus,leaving Aro to stand with Ava . The newborns were already down to 10 , Ava breathed a sigh of relief not before Stefan had Alec in his grasp. Ava could see cracks forming in his face not two seconds later did Alec's head roll and land at Ava's feet. Ava bent to pick up her sons head , placing a kiss on his forehead, All Ava saw was red reaching out towards the air each newborn dropped to their knees clutching at their brains yelling. As Ava clenched her fist the newborns pain seemed to increase almost like Jane was using her power. Ava started to tremble still holding Alec's head in one hand,Jane had brought his body over. As if simultaneously all the newborns head arms and legs fell off by themselves, and catching alight once they did so. Vladimir and Stefan looked on in shock, Sulpicia said she was to be powerful once she was changed not that she already was. Ava who again was still holding Alec's knelt down beside his body and placed his head to the rip on his neck. Tears rolling down Ava's face" Alec rest now my boy, know that I love you and Jane loves you we're both here by your side and will await for you to awake just like you did for me remember. Alec come back to me my son please, Jane cannot lose her brother and I will not lose my only son! Alec you and Jane were supposed to walk me down the aisle in a few days so that I could marry my soul mate . Alec you promised you'd be there and when we found out about our bond remember you said you'd never leave me . Alec please we love you and we need you!COME BACK TO ME ALEC THATS AN ORDER!" Ava shouted sobbing in Alec's chest, Caius physically had to go and pry her off. She sobbed in his arms." It's alright my love I've got you, well tend to Alec shhh now come on we can postpone our wedding until he's better alright my love let's finish up here and we can sort him out " Caius told Ava rubbing her back. Everyone knew not to mess with Jane and Alec unless you wanted the wrath of the queen herself." Jane , use your power on Stefan until demetri gets him in a grip he needs to see what's about to happen" Ava commanded leaving Alec with Marcus and Aro , Jane did as her mother commanded and tortured Stefan until demetri had him in a hold, Jane then returned to Alec's side whilst watching what it was her mother was doing. Ava set on her own path of revenge stood in front of Vladimir looking into his eyes and taking control of his mind,he knelt on his knees in front of her as Ava stood behind him, Vladimir bowed his head . Ava grasped his hair and forcefully made him face up. She held him in the same hold Stefan had done to Alec, only this time she would finish the job. With Vladimir in the hold Ava kicked the back of his knees so hard they buckled beneath him forcing his head off in the process. Ava then snapped his arm off , held it over the fire until it caught alight and then threw it on top of vladimirs body along with his head. Vladimir was now nothing but ashes and Stefan only had himself to thank and Sulpicia of course. " let this be a warning do not take my kindness for granted had you come at this another way Stefan you may have walked out of here tonight ,instead you are the sole reason your brother is dead, my son Alec will eventually heal and whilst he does you'll be remaining in the cells along with your accomplice. Although when Alec has healed Stefan I shall allow him and Jane to tear you apart only to put you back together again. One day you shall greet death but it won't be today. Take them away" Ava commanded. Her only focus now was Alec . He was a part of her. They all were and in that moment Ava knew she'd do anything to keep her new family safe. She was the goddess of war.


	15. Chapter 15

ava's pov:

waiting for alec to recover from the attack in the throne room was by far one of the most painful scenes I have ever witnessed. poor jane hasn't left her room since unless it was being by alec , she blamed herself for not seeing the attack coming. no matter how many times I've told her that the one to blame is sitting in the dungeon awaiting punishment prior to alec waking up. all three kings had been and visited to check alec's progress stating he should have started healing himself by now. his head had attatched itself but still no sign of him waking up. caius had actually suggested she leave the room until he was awake and well, in case he wakes up hungry and bloodthirsty which he's bound to. ava however point blank refused stating he was by her bedside the entire time she was injured so she was doing the same. ava ate next to him hell she even slept next to him. he was her son after all. she simply couldn't lose him. if they lost him her and jane would never be the same again. alec was a part of them both. sulpicia should thank her lucky stars that ava was still human.

janes pov:

if I could cry , right now id be balling my eyes out , my brother was in the infirmary and was no showing no signs of progress. mother sat by his side only leaving to check on me or to use the restroom. alecs attack was my fault I should have seen it coming and used my gift but I didn't and I couldn't escape the guilt that filled me. alec had to get better surely he just had too. today was feeding day so ill be leaving my room to feed and sit with mother. Demetri and felix are looking for ways to speed up the process. he should at least be awake by now , weak but awake. mother keeps telling me that its not my fault but how do I escape the feeling that it is.

Caius's pov:

rage. that's all that filled me absolute rage! my darling ava was hurting shes trying to act strong but I can see straight through it. I suggested she leave alecs side for her safety if and when he wakes hes going to be thirsty. perhaps so thirsty that he'd attack her with out a second thought, he'd act on his instinct as any other immortal would. who could blame him? right now me , Marcus and aro are discussing what to with sulpicia this is the second time shes hurt ava purposefully and theres no going back now . sulpicia committed the ultimate betrayal by having contact with the Romanians of all covens that hate us it had to be them. although I suppose its just one Romanian now after my beloved got her hands on Vladimir. to say that I was surprised would be an understatement, considering the Romanian brothers were the two vampires who killed her mother all those years ago. dear ava didn't let her fear show when she immobilised Vladimir and the fact she made sure Stefan watched her every move just proves how sadistic she could be . shes a perfect match for me. shes kind and generous but also manipulative and sadistic. we were supposed to be getting married in less than a week but due to the fact alec wouldn't be present, I know how important it is for him to be there so that's postponed until further notice. however I didn't mind one bit as long as she became my wife someday that's all I want. I'd give anything to marry my ava."i gave your wife leniency before when she attacked my ava aro , but to involve the Romanians knowing that theyd attempt to wipe out each and every one of us being sure to make ava suffer first. this is treason of the highest form and although she is your wife shes not your mate, you have to admit that shes become a loose cannon with only one motive in mind and that's to bring harm to ava. you need to decide aro but be warned should you choose sulpicia , I will make sure ava reaches the cullens safely until sulpicia is no longer an issue. take a look at alec aro " I shouted, like hell I was having my precious ava put in harms was again. I would rather let her go before that happens." caius is right aro and if ava goes you guarantee jane and alec would be right behind her, it's time we made the right decision for the sake of the coven and not because of who she used to be aro, don't be blinded by the woman you once loved shes not the same anymore" Marcus had said . I knew he had a soft spot for ava as much as he wouldn't openly admit it. now it was aros decision. " as much as I hate to agree for the sake of the coven and the secrecy of the vampire race sulpicia must be destroyed sooner rather than later however Stefan should remain in the cells until dear alec regains consciousness. now that's decided the next issue on our criteria is alec and ava I'm worried of the lengths she will go to ensure alec awakens." aro said changing the subject. Demetri and felix rushed into the room. telling us alec needs blood straight from a human , a blood bag wasn't strong enough . that was a relief until they said they'd already told ava.

avas pov:

there was still no sign of recovery in alec and I was running out of ideas. that was until Demetri and felix had burst through the infirmary doors. " queen ava alec needs blood we need to give him blood its the best chance we've got." I stood up hearing this. " boys me and jane have tried feeding him a blood bag it didn't work" I told them. " we know that my queen but blood from a bag and blood from straight from a human is totally different its more pure and stronger, we're having Heidi bring a human in as soon as possible now forgive our hasty exit my queen but we must inform the kings" and with that they left . turning back to alec I stood holding his hand , that was when I noticed the scalpel on the medical table. the next thing I know ive sliced my wrist and held it to alecs mouth. allowing my warm blood to slide down alec's throat. seconds later the next thing I know both alecs hands are gripping mine pushing it further into his mouth. oh crap alec was draining me , I felt light headed. holding myself against the table the three kings burst through the door , caius rushed over to try and pry alec from my bleeding wrist. the last thing I saw was alecs burgundy eyes fly open. then everything went black.


	16. Chapter 16

three days. three days since ava had given alec her blood. three days since alec had bitten ava. three days ava had been completely utterly out of it screaming and thrashing in pain. three days since avas heart stopped. ava had gone through the transformation from human to vampire. When alec had latched on to ava's wrist he had bitten her without realising that the blood belonged to his mother, his judgement was clouded. This wasn't how caius wanted ava to be changed but nothing could be done was the third day meaning one thing ava should awaken today. To say aro was excited would be an understatement with ava's power there was no coven that could stand against the volturi and now ava was immortal, the possibilities were endless. Caius was diappointed, not in alec but in himself had he been a better mate he would have been by her side. jane was currently by ava's side , she hadn't left ever since she found out that alec had changed her. alec was angry at himself for what was done but as marcus had said ' whats done is done now we just have to wait' . usually when a human is bitten by a vampire you have a matter of minutes to suck the venom out much like a snake bite, but because of the severity of the bite and the bond between Alec and ava , the venom had taken effect almost immediately. Heidi and jane were changing ava ready for to awaken and theyd already had a human for her, it would have been the human for alec but ava had sacrificed herself. each vampire guard and King alike were anxious awaiting their queens awakening. Santiago, Heidi's mate had entered the throne room and dropped to his knees before the three kings. " Heidi says our queen has awaken" Santiago spoke bowing his head in respect. Relief filled the throne room. The throne room doors were throne open and there right in front of them stood their queen.

Meanwhile in avas chambers:

jane stood by her mothers side as she was in transition . watching for any sign of awakening her and Heidi already changed her attire and had brought the human up, all they needed now was for her eyes to open. it was three horrid days for everyone in the castle and never did any of them want to feel that again. Santiago knocked the door and entered wanting an update to give the kings as jane and Heidi turned to address him, ava bolted upright looking right at the three vampire beings that  
were in her room. Santiago noticed and dropped to his knees causing jane and Heidi to turn. Heidi immediately curtsied and dropped to her knee also. jane stood there with a giant grin on her face. her mother was beautiful before but now she was even more so if it were possible. " Santiago you have your update you've seen it yourself go now , Heidi go get the human" jane ordered. jane wasn't a vampire you disobeyed when she told you to do something you did it without question same as you would with Alec, Demetri and felix after all they were the elite guard. the best of the best. ava opened her arms to jane who immediately ran into them. ava hugged jane not realising her strength until jane had said" mother your crushing me,your a lot stronger than me right now". ava ceased hugging jane immediately once Heidi brought the human in. ava's throat burned and she knew what that was and what she needed. ava inhaled once before she sped over to the human , she grabbed his hair, tilted his head to the side and sunk her new fangs into his neck draining him of every drop of blood that he had. Heidi was surprised she hadn't even closed the door before her queen had drained the human. once ava had finished she simply dropped the body to the floor where his head came apart ava had crushed the bones in his neck with her strength . there was not one bit of blood on her dress or shoes. the floor however did have blood from where his body hit the floor and his head detached. " oh no now I'll have to replace the carpet that sucks " ava commented shocking jane and Heidi . she was so polite and shy as a human now as a vampire she was extremely confident and kind of harsh . volturi material definitely. jane wondered what would happen if Ava was to meet bella again . " i say we go and make an entrance with our new queen wouldn't you jane?" Heidi asked . " oh i absolutely agree, the masters would love this " jane said before opening the room door allowing her queen to walk past her . Ava,jane and Heidi walked through the castle and into the throne room.

In the throne room:

" well isn't this atmosphere fantastic aro dear your slipping, Marcus brother youre slipping and mmm my king so wonderful to see you although i must say i was disappointed that you weren't there when i awoke, you missed such a fantastic meal" ava spoke looking Caius right in the eye. Hearing what his fiancée had just said Caius had never wanted her more that he did right there and then. " my dear ava don't you look marvellous come let me see " aro exclaimed holding his hand out to her wanting to see how ava took to her first kill. " i know i know I'm fabulous although someone seems to be missing where is alec?" ava asked putting her hand in aros allowing him full access to her mind. he saw everything from the moment alec had bitten her til now. " as ever dear ava you continue to surprise me , i have taken the pleasure in sending for eleazar to come and visit and do not fret alec is doing well, hes upset with himself , he will be in shortly". next thing ava did was speed to caius pulling him against her and kissing him with every strength she had. it was clear he had been holding back from her whilst she was human but now there was no holding back they had each other for eternity and this was now ava's time to rule beside her caius and her brothers and with both her children by her side there was nothing would dare to move against them again unless they had a death wish .


	17. chapter 17

Today was the day . Today was the day that Caius and Ava were getting married. Volturi guards had gone out last night to ensure each and every guest would arrive and be on time. Even the Cullen's and Bella were invited. Last time Caius and Ava saw each other was early in the evening before Heidi and Jane stole her away . Smiling down at her vows , nothing meant more to Ava than today to marry her mate , her one true love and be by his side for eternity was all she could ask for. Ava was brought from her thoughts by knocking at her chambers door. " If that's Caius , he's not supposed to be seeing me until the moment of he knows full well" Ava smirked knowing Caius would try anything to see her before he was supposed to, being such a rule breaker and all." It's just Queen Sulpicia my lady" Heidi replied. "oh my dear sister you look spectacular absolutely breath-taking.

In the meantime Caius was frantically pacing , this was the longest he'd spent from his dear ava and wanted nothing but to hold her now that they were the same temperature and he wouldn't have to hold back his strength now it was her turn. If Caius was a human he'd have taken a few whiskeys by now. To officially have Ava as his wife meant everything to Caius . Marcus and Aro graciously gathered in Caius' chambers " it's time my brother , go and take your place let the wedding of the century begin" Aro clapped his hands . anything to have a whole load of vampires to show off too but today was about Caius and Ava. In the throne room it had been transformed with the most beautiful red and white decorations . every vampire sat in place , Caius stood at the head of the aisle with Alec bearing the rings at the side. At first he had turned the offer down because of the guilt he felt for being the one to change but when Caius had explained that he meant a lot to ava , Alec had agreed to do it with pride. the music had started. Ava's bridesmaids walked ahead of her all dressed in marvellous red gowns. when Ava stepped down the aisle graciously accompanied by Marcus. Ava's bright red eyes stood out against her snow white dress . Placing a kiss on Marcus' cheek , Ava took her place standing opposite the love of her life.

 **Aro :welcome all guests ,Please take your seats. We're all here today to celebrate the relationship of Ava and Caius and to be witnesses and supporters of the commitment they share with one another. Together we're a group of the most important people in their lives and they've brought us here to publically recognize that we've all played some special part in the love they share today. Ava and Caius , the vows that you are about to make are a way to share your love and commitment to each other in your own words. Sometimes poems, verses and quotes just don't get the point across the way you need them to and the best option is just to do it yourself. These vows are your way of openly declaring your promise to one another as well as to all of those who are here in attendance today. The bride is too go first , miss Ava would you recite your vows please;**

Ava: Caius , you are my inspiration and my soul's fire. you are the magic of my days, you help me laugh , you've taught me love. you provide a safe place for me unlike I've ever known. you free me to sing my own song. You are more of an amazement to me , each day i rediscover you , You are my greatest love. I am yours , you are mine, of this we are certain. you are lodged in my heart. The small key is lost. You must stay there forever.

 **Aro: Now the groom**

Caius: Ava , To me, your love is like blood. It is shapeless and it is formless but it is also peaceful, yet so, so strong. We cannot live without blood – and I cannot live without you. You, my darling, are my heart. I promise to support you, through thick and thin. I cannot wait to walk back down that aisle so that can start the rest of my life with you by my side. In your eyes , i have found my forever home. In your heart, i have found my love. In your soul , i have found my mate. I am yours. You are mine. Of this we are certain. You are lodged in my heart. The small key is lost. You must stay there forever.

 **Aro: Ava and Caius will now exchange rings to symbolize their commitment. Rings are derived from humble beginnings of imperfect metal to create something striking where there was once nothing at all. It is customarily worn on the ring finger as it is the only finger with a vein running directly to the heart. The wearing of the rings is a visible, outward sign that they have committed themselves to one another. Caius , please take Ava 's hand and repeat these words . I give you this ring, as a symbol of our love,**

Caius: I give you this ring, as a symbol of our love,

 **Aro: for today and tomorrow, and for all the days to come.**

Caius: for today and tomorrow, and for all the days to come.  
 **Aro: Wear it as a sign of what we have promised on this day**

Caius: Wear it as a sign of what we have promised on this day

 **Aro: and know that my love is present,**

Caius: and know that my love is present,

 **Aro: even when I am not.**

Caius : even when I am not.

* Caius' puts ring on Ava's finger

 **Aro: Ava, please take Caius's hand and repeat these words.**  
 **Aro: I give you this ring, as a symbol of our love,**

Ava: I give you this ring, as a symbol of our love,

 **Aro : for today and tomorrow, and for all the days to come.**

Ava : for today and tomorrow, and for all the days to come.

 **Aro: Wear it as a sign of what we have promised on this day**

Ava : Wear it as a sign of what we have promised on this day

 **Aro : and know that my love is present,**

Ava : and know that my love is present,

 **Aro : even when I am not.**

Ava: even when I am not.

*Ava puts ring on Caius's finger.

 **Aro : Ava – do you take our own Caius to be your husband; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honour and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?**

Ava: I do.

 **Aro: Caius– do you take this dear Ava to be your wife; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honour and keep her, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?**

Caius: I do.

 **Aro : By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. you may kiss your bride.**  
 **Aro: It's my great honour and privilege to be the first to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Caius Volturi !**

with the after party in full swing , so many vampires had been and congratulated them on the wedding. however it didn't go unnoticed that a few covens hadn't turned up and that would be remembered for once in the volturi castle everything was perfect until a blonde haired vampire with gold eyes that resembled the Cullen's. Her first sentence put the party to complete stand still.

 _" i've come to report a crime , the Cullen's they've done something terrible!"_


	18. Chapter 18

**_Previously:_**  
 ** _with the after party in full swing , so many vampires had been and congratulated them on the wedding. however it didn't go unnoticed that a few covens hadn't turned up and that would be remembered for once in the volturi castle everything was perfect until a blonde haired vampire with gold eyes that resembled the Cullen's. Her first sentence put the party to complete stand still._**  
 ** _" i've come to report a crime , the Cullen's they've done something terrible!"_**

Two words made Ava shake with rage. THE CULLEN'S. Of course they would do something on her wedding day of all day's. Perhaps now Aro would step aside and allow the infamous Olympic coven to fall. The wedding guests silently left the hall after a Furious Ava stormed out to maintain her temper. 'Isabella had better hope shes been changed when I lay eyes on her or she's dying a pathetic excuse for a human.' is what Ava had told the kings. When Ava had calmed herself down, she returned to the throne room , that was now empty besides her husband and brother in laws and not to forget the woman who reported said crime. " Now before we decide on a path to take I must see what terrible crime our dear friends have committed " Aro told the woman whose name Caius had said was Irina. Caius had pulled me into his lap to focus on the game of chess himself and Marcus had set up. Aro was gazing through the thoughts to see the crime himself. Back to the chess game Marcus hadn't noticed that Ava was using her telekinesis gift to move Marcus' pieces on the sly , in favour of her Caius to win the game. The recently married couple quite enjoyed the look on Marcus' face to the point they burst out in laughter. That was cut short when Aro spoke. " oh my an immortal child that is a terrible crime". An immortal child were the cullens now crazy. Did the animal blood finally get to their heads. Ava was still a newborn herself and she knew well enough that creating an immortal child was one of the most upheld rules. Newborn vamps are bloodthirsty and insanely strong and irrational, never mind a child as a new born vampire. After all the Volturi new best about this when jane and alec along with other guard members had witnessed one toddler as a newborn vampire destroy its entire village in one temper tantrum. " My dear family it seems we need to decide where we go from here now theres no time to waste, the longer that childs alive the sooner its going to expose our kind. we must make haste to forks, Gather everyone we leave now not a moment sooner." Aro declared . This is war. Ava and Caius thrived on it .

Many, many vampires had come to side with the volturi as witnesses and to fight if need be . Although the precious Olympic coven wouldn't stand a chance against the volturi. Not now . Not ever. coming through the clearing the Volturi came face to face with the Olympic coven themselves along with their pet mutts and their own witnesses.  
Carlisle spread his arms, holding his palms up as if in greeting. "Aro, my old friend. It's been centuries." Ava scoffed whilst Caius smirked. The white clearing was dead silent for a long moment. The strain mounted as the seconds ticked by. Then Aro stepped forward out of the centre of our formation. His personal shield, Renata, moved with him as if the tips of her fingers were sewn to his robe. For the first time, the Volturi ranks reacted. A muttered grumble rolled through the line, eyebrows lowered into scowls, lips curled back from teeth. A few of the guard leaned forward into a crouch. Ready to fight should someone make a move against their king. Aro held one hand up toward them. "Peace." Which in return caused the guard to silence. He walked just a few paces more, then cocked his head to one side. His milky eyes glinted with curiosity. "Fair words, Carlisle," he breathed in his thin, wispy voice. "They seem out of place, considering the army you've assembled to kill me, and to kill my dear ones." Ava snarled letting them all no that wasn't going to happen. "let them try brother they'll die such a painful death and best of all i will enjoy every damn minute" Ava called to Aro turning to smirk at Bella. Carlisle shook his head and stretched his right hand forward as if there were not still almost a hundred yards between them. "You have but to touch my hand to know that was never my intent."Aro's shrewd eyes narrowed. "But how can your intent possibly matter, dear Carlisle, in the face of what you have done?" He frowned, and a shadow of sadness crossed his features—whether it was genuine or not, I could not tell. For Aro truly thought of Carlisle as a friend and to break a law as this . He knew better. "I have not committed the crime you are here to punish me for." "Then step aside and let us punish those responsible. Truly, Carlisle, nothing would please me more than to preserve your life today." "No one has broken the law, Aro. Let me explain." Again, Carlisle offered his hand. Before Aro could answer, Caius drifted swiftly forward to Aro's side. Leaving the Cullen's witnesses to gasp as he'd left Ava's side and had released his grip from Irina who moved toward her family. Not before Ava had caught her and threw her back into the snow pinning her down with Ava's foot against Irina's neck daring her to move. " So many pointless rules, so many unnecessary laws you create for yourself, Carlisle," the white-haired ancient hissed. "How is it possible that you defend the breaking of one that truly matters?" "The law is not broken. If you would listen—" "We see the child, Carlisle," Caius snarled. "Do not treat us as fools." "She is not an immortal. She is not a vampire. I can easily prove this with just a few moments—"Ava cut him off. "If she is not one of the forbidden, then why have you massed a battalion to protect her?" "Witnesses, Ava , just as you have brought." Carlisle gestured to the angry horde at the edge of the woods; some of them growled in response. "Any one of these friends can tell you the truth about the child. Or you could just look at her. See the flush of human blood in her cheeks." "Artifice!" Caius snapped. "Where is the informer? Let her come forward!" He craned his neck around until he spotted Irina underneath his wifes foot. "Sweet angel let her up ,You come , "Irina stared at him uncomprehendingly, her face like that of someone who has not entirely awakened from a hideous nightmare. Impatiently, Caius snapped his fingers. Felix moved to push her , when Ava picked her up and dropped her at her husbands feet. " was that so hard?". Irina blinked twice and then stood slowly turning toward Caius in a daze. She stopped several yards short, her eyes still on her closed the distance between them and slapped her across the face. Ava smiled . She knew this side of Caius but didn't care she accepted him for who he was . It couldn't have hurt her , but there was something terribly degrading about the action. It was like watching someone kick a dog. Tanya and Kate hissed in synchronization. Making Ava's smirk grow even more. Alec and Jane now flanking her.

Irina's body went rigid and her eyes finally focused on Caius. He pointed one clawed finger at Renesmee, where she clung to Bellas back, her fingers still tangled in one of the mutts fur. A growl rumbled through Jacob's chest. "This is the child you saw?" Caius demanded. "The one that was obviously more than human?" Irina peered at Bella, examining Renesmee for the first time since entering the clearing. Her head tilted to the side, confusion crossed her features. "Well?" Caius snarled."I... I'm not sure," she said, her tone perplexed. " it either is or it isn't which one is it ?Ava 's hand twitched as if he wanted to slap her again. "What do you mean?" he said in a steely whisper. "She's not the same, but I think it's the same child. What I mean is, she's changed. This child is bigger than the one I saw, but—"Caius's furious gasp crackled through his suddenly bared teeth, and Irina broke off without finishing. Ava flitted to Caius's side and put a restraining hand on his shoulder."Be composed, my love . We have time to sort this out. No need to be hasty." With a sullen expression, Caius turned his back on Irina. "Now, sweetling," Aro said in a warm, sugary murmur. "Show me what you're trying to say." He held his hand out to the bewildered vampire. Uncertainly, Irina took his hand. He held hers for only five seconds. "You see, Caius?" he said. "It's a simple matter to get what we need ."Caius didn't answer him. From the corner of his eye, Aro glanced once at his audience, his mob, and then turned back to Carlisle. "And so we have a mystery on our hands, it seems. It would appear the child has grown. Yet Irina's first memory was clearly that of an immortal child. Curious." "That's exactly what I'm trying to explain," Carlisle said, and from the change in his voice, I could guess at his relief. Ava felt no relief. Ava waited, almost numb with rage. Carlisle held out his hand again. Aro hesitated for a moment. "I would rather have the explanation from someone more central to the story, my friend. Am I wrong to assume that this breach was not of your making?" "There was no breach." "Be that as it may, I will have every facet of the truth." Aro's feathery voice hardened. "And the best way to get that is to have the evidence directly from your talented son." He inclined his head in Edward's direction. "As the child clings to his newborn mate, I'm assuming Edward is involved."Of course he wanted Edward. Once he could see into Edward's mind, he would know all their thoughts. Edward turned to quickly kiss Bellas forehead and Renesmee's. Then he strode across the snowy field, clapping Carlisle on the shoulder as he passed.

Jane smiled as Edward crossed the midpoint in the distance between us, when he was closer to us than he was to them. Barely a second had passed. Edward was still walking to Aro. Everything had changed absolutely, but no one had noticed the explosion except for Bella and Ava . A startled laugh burst through Bellas lips. Edward stopped a few steps away from Aro. Edward's chin came up arrogantly, and he held his hand out to Aro as if he were conferring a great honor. Aro seemed only delighted with his attitude, but his delight was not universal. Renata fluttered nervously in Aro's shadow. Caius's scowl was so deep it looked like his papery, translucent skin would crease permanently. Ava was shaking visibly in rage ready to shatter Bella's shield like glass. Little Jane showed her teeth, and beside her Alec's eyes narrowed in concentration.

Aro closed the distance without pause—and really, what did he have to fear? The hulking shadows of the lighter grey cloaks— our brawny fighters like Felix—were but a few yards away. Jane and her burning gift could throw Edward on the ground, writhing in agony. Alec could blind and deafen him before he could take a step in Aro's direction. No one knew that Ava had the power to stop them, not even bella .With an untroubled smile, Aro took Edward's hand. His eyes snapped shut at once, and then his shoulders hunched under the onslaught of information. Every secret thought, every strategy, every insight—everything Edward had heard in the minds around him during the last month—was now Aro's. And further back—every vision of Alice's, every quiet moment with our family, every picture in Renesmee's head, every kiss, every touch between Edward and bella ... All of that was Aro's now, too. "Easy, Bella," Zafrina whispered to me. " wouldn't want poor bella to be harmed now would we ?"Ava taunted and clenched her teeth together. Aro continued to concentrate on Edward's memories. Edward's head bowed, too, the muscles in his neck locking tight as he read back again everything that Aro took from him, and Aro's response to it all. This two-way but unequal conversation continued long enough that even the guard grew uneasy. Low murmurs ran through the line until Caius barked a sharp order for silence. Jane was edging forward like she couldn't help herself, and Renata's face was rigid with distress. Edward's muscles loosened ever so slightly. "You see?" Edward asked, his velvet voice calm. "Yes, I see, indeed," Aro agreed, and amazingly, he sounded almost amused. "I doubt whether any two among gods or mortals have ever seen quite so clearly." The disciplined faces of the guard showed the same disbelief ava felt.

"You have given me much to ponder, young friend," Aro continued. "Much more than I expected." Still he did not release Edward's hand, and Edward's tense stance was that of one who listens. Edward didn't answer. "May I meet her?" Aro asked—almost pleaded—with sudden eager interest. "I never dreamed of the existence of such a thing in all my centuries. What an addition to our histories! besides Ava is her Aunt is she not Ava shall meet her also" "What is this about, Aro?" Caius snapped standing beside Ava before Edward could answer. "Something you've never dreamed of, my practical friend. Take a moment to ponder, for the justice we intended to deliver no longer applies." Caius hissed in surprise at his words. "Peace, brother," Aro cautioned soothingly. Aro had admitted that the law had not been broken."Will you introduce me to your daughter and dear Ava to her niece?" Aro asked Edward again. Caius was not the only one who hissed at this new revelation , Ava snarled . Edward nodded reluctantly. Aro still gripped Edward's hand, and he now answered a question that the rest of us had not heard.

"I think a compromise on this one point is certainly acceptable, under the circumstance. We will meet in the middle." Aro released his hand. Edward turned back toward the Cullen's , and Aro joined him, throwing one arm casually over Edward's shoulder like they were the best of friends—all the while maintaining contact with Edward's skin. They began to cross the field back to our entire guard fell into step behind them. Aro raised a hand negligently without looking at them. "Hold, my dear ones. Truly, they mean us no harm if we are peaceful ."The guard reacted to this more openly than before, with snarls and hisses of protest, but held their position. Renata, clinging closer to Aro than ever, whimpered in anxiety."Master," she whispered."Don't fret, my love," he responded. "All is well." "Perhaps you should bring a few members of your guard with us," Edward suggested. "It will make them more comfortable ."Aro nodded as if this was a wise observation he should have thought of himself. He snapped his fingers twice. "Felix, Demetri." The two vampires were at his side instantaneously, Both were tall and dark-haired, Demetri hard and lean as the blade of a sword, Felix hulking and menacing as an iron-spiked cudgel. The five of them stopped in the middle of the snowy field. "Bella," Edward called. "Bring Renesmee... and a few friends." She audibly took a deep breath. "Jacob? Emmett? Benjamin?" Bella asked quietly. They all nodded.

Bella crossed the field with them flanking me. another rumble from the guard as they saw Bella's choices—clearly, they did not trust the werewolf. Aro lifted his hand, waving away their protest again. "Interesting company you keep," Demetri murmured to Edward .Ava chuckled earning a glare from Bella causing Ava to laugh harder. Edward didn't respond, but a low growl slipped through Jacob's teeth. They stopped a few yards from Aro. Edward ducked under Aro's arm and quickly joined them , taking bellas hand. For a moment they faced each other in silence. He leaned his head to one side, fascinated. "I hear her strange heart," he murmured with an almost musical lilt to his words. "I smell her strange scent." Then his hazy eyes shifted to bella . "In truth, young Bella, immortality does become you most extraordinarily," he said. "It is as if you were designed for this life".she nodded once in acknowledgment of his flattery. Ava scoffed "compliments really just kill them already". Aro rolled his eyes "You liked my gift?" he asked, eyeing the pendant bella wore. "It's beautiful, and very, very generous of you. Thank you. I probably should have sent a note." Aro laughed delightedly. "It's just a little something I had lying around. I thought it might complement your new face, and so it does. "I heard a little hiss from the centre of the Volturi line. Aro cleared his throat to reclaim bellas attention. "May I greet your daughter, lovely Bella?" he asked sweetly. "But she's exquisite," he murmured. "So like you and Edward." And then louder, "Hello, Renesmee."Renesmee looked at bella quickly. she nodded. "Hello, Aro," she answered formally in her high, ringing voice. Aro's eyes were bemused. "What is it?" Caius hissed from behind. He seemed infuriated by the need to ask. "Half mortal, half immortal," Aro announced to him and the rest of the guard without turning his enthralled gaze from Renesmee. "Conceived so, and carried by this new-born while she was still human." "Impossible," Caius scoffed. "Do you think they've fooled me, then, brother? Come Ava dearest and meet your niece " Aro's expression was greatly amused, but Caius flinched. "Is the heartbeat you hear a trickery as well?" Caius scowled, looking as chagrined as if Aro's gentle questions had been blows." I'd rather not Aro especially if you don't want me to snap her neck where she stands." ava retorted. Caius stood proud next to her. " now ava shes family you really should meet her shes got a great gift" aro replied. Ava's laugh filled the clearing ." family Aro really , funny how none of these covens turned up to the wedding eh? especially the Cullen's? therefore they are not family . they've lost that title long ago don't you think Jane? she's got a great gift huh? even more than mine ? you tell me it is then i'll meet her !" ava replied knowing full well the child's gift wouldn't match hers. Aro sighed and Ava smiled. The one vampire whose name was Benjamin that bella had brought with her , was gazing at ava and that didn't go unnoticed by Caius who snarled.

"Calmly and carefully, brother," Aro cautioned, still smiling at Renesmee. "I know well how you love your justice, but there is no justice in acting against this unique little one for her parentage. And so much to learn, so much to learn! I know you don't have my enthusiasm for collecting histories, but be tolerant with me, brother, as I add a chapter that stuns me with its improbability. We came expecting only justice and the sadness of false friends, but look what we have gained instead! A new, bright knowledge of ourselves, our possibilities." He held out his hand to Renesmee in leaned away from bella , stretching upward, to touch her fingertips to Aro's face. Aro did not react with shock as almost everyone else had reacted to this performance from Renesmee . he was as used to the flow of thought and memory from other minds as Edward was. His smile widened, and he sighed in satisfaction. "Brilliant," he whispered. Renesmee relaxed back into bellas arms, her little face very serious. "Please?" she asked him. His smile turned gentle. "Of course I have no desire to harm your loved ones, precious Renesmee." Aro's voice was so comforting and affectionate, it took me in for a second. And then I heard Edwards teeth grind together. "I wonder," Aro said thoughtfully, seeming unaware of the reaction to his previous words. His eyes moved unexpectedly to Jacob, and instead of the disgust the other Volturi viewed the giant wolf with, Aro's eyes were filled with a longing that I did not comprehend. "It doesn't work that way," Edward said, the careful neutrality gone from his suddenly harsh tone. "Just an errant thought," Aro said, appraising Jacob openly, and then his eyes moved slowly across the two lines of werewolves behind us. Whatever Renesmee had shown him, it made the wolves suddenly interesting to him. "They don't belong to us, Aro. They don't follow our commands that way. They're here because they want to be." Jacob growled menacingly. "They seem quite attached to you, though," Aro said. "And your young mate and your... family. Loyal" His voice caressed the word softly. "They're committed to protecting human life, Aro. That makes them able to coexist with us, but hardly with you. Unless you're rethinking your lifestyle." Aro laughed merrily. "Just an errant thought," he repeated. "You well know how that is. We none of us can entirely control our subconscious desires." Edward grimaced. "I do know how that is. And I also know the difference between that kind of thought and the kind with a purpose behind it. It could never work, Aro." Jacob's vast head turned in Edward's direction, and a faint whine slipped from between his teeth. "He's intrigued with the idea of... guard dogs," Edward murmured back. There was one second of dead silence, and then the sound of the furious snarls ripping from the entire pack filled the giant clearing." over my burnt ashes are those filthy mutts stepping anywhere near the castle and our family ill rip them apart before they get a chance". ava shrieked. Caius and the rest of the guard snarled in agreement."I suppose that answers that question," Aro said, laughing again. "This lot has picked its side." Edward hissed and leaned forward. while Felix and Demetri slipped into crouches in synchronization. Aro waved them off again. They all returned to their former posture, Edward included. "So much to discuss," Aro said, his tone suddenly that of an inundated businessman. "So much to decide. If you and your furry protector will excuse me, my dear Cullen's, I must confer with my brothers and new sister."  
Eventually the kings and ava came to the agreement that the child wasn't an immortal child and as she is the first they've seen , there would be regular checks, to ensure the safety of the vampire race. the Cullen's would bring her to volterra for updates or some guards would come and observe here in forks. Aro had informed the Cullen's of the outcome and they agreed if it meant nobody was to die today. whilst aro was wishing Carlisle his goodbyes . " Queen Ava?" Ava along with Caius spun on her heels. The vampire named Benjamin was kneeling in front of her . " if i may be so bold my queen, id like to join the volturi guard and perhaps prove myself worthy to be on your guard, i have an urge to be beside you my queen". Snarls came from all directions , the more prominent being Jane and Alec. Aro Glided over and happily accepted the gifted vampire, causing uproar with his creator, amun. the very vampire who created Demetri.


	19. Chapter 19

Peace. What is Peace? the blissfull silence. One thing Ava missed was being able to sleep without a care in the world. Aro had an infatuation with the possibilities of vampire human - hybrid since meeting Renesmee , Aro wanted to have a vampire human- hybrid of the volturi's own. Each male vampire was on edge about being chosen for such a high task. In the throne room in front of everybody in the volturi humans and vampires was where Aro announced who the hybrid was to be fathered by. Aro wanted the strongest and more fearless. Some one who wouldn't fail. For the job he chose none other than Caius. Ava had killed quite a few of the human staff that day. After all her and Caius had just married they still didn't have their honeymoon and here he was plotting with Aro about creating a hybrid from Caius himself.

Ava had locked herself in one of the guest rooms . The Cullens were due to arrive with the thing that caused all her problems. For once Ava was happy now she was broken. Caius didn't even consult with her before agreeing with Aro. What was she supposed to do sit and do absolutely nothing when she would be able to hear and know that her own husband of a few days was already going elsewhere. Ava refused to feed at feeding times, Marcus and Aro himself checked on Ava. She rarely saw Caius. Which just fuelled the thoughts of Ava leaving the castle. Had the cards been on the other hand Ava would never have agreed. The thought of Caius sleeping with a human made Ava furious. Jane and Alec checked in every so often and Ava wouldn't speak even to them. Caius had truly hurt her and he hadn't realised it. It wasn't until two nights later that Ava walked into the chambers her and Caius shared together only to find Caius and a mere human girl having sex in her own bed. She never thought this would happen so quickly and in her own room also. That was all it took for Ava to pack a bag and get ready to leave. Whilst the rest of the castle were feeding in preparation for the cullens arrival. Ava had returned to her and Caius' chambers and left her volturi pendant and ring with a note in an envelope addressed to Caius. Stepping outside the castle door with her few bags. Ava took one last look at the place she had once called home and turned and in the darkness she was gone.

Meanwhile after the feeding session had finished Marcus grasped Aro's hand and showed him that bond between Caius and Ava that once stood the most brilliant of gold was now a dark grey. They'd go and see Ava once they'd checked on the human Caius had been with. Aro and Marcus sat in the library and awaited for Caius to join them before they made decisions. Both kings were roused from their conversation when they heard Caius' roar echo throughout the castle. The Castle burst to life at the sound , each and every guard on edge it was unlike their king to react in such a way. when the kings reached Caius' room , they were halted in their tracks for his room was completely destroyed. the young woman cowered in the corner shaking in fear. Caius stood glaring out the window. " Brother what in Satan's name has happened here?" Aro questioned. "YOU ! YOU HAPPENED ARO! THIS SCHEME OF YOURS! AVA'S LEFT ME BECAUSE OF YOU BECAUSE OF THIS. MY WIFE IS HURTING AND I DIDNT NOTICE BECAUSE I WAS TOO BUSY SEEING YOUR OUTRAGEOUS PLAN THROUGH! TELL ME ARO WHAT AM I TO DO NOW BECAUSE BELIEVE YOU ME I WILL TEAR APART THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE UNTIL I FIND HER AND I PROMISE YOU THIS SHOULD I , MYSELF HAVE TO EXPOSE THE RACE OF VAMPIRES TO DO SO ARO SO HELP ME YOU BETTER FIX THIS AND NOW I WANT MY WIFE I NEVER DID WANT SOME PATHETIC HUMAN . BECAUSE OF YOU EVERYTHING I LOVED HAS GONE AND YOU ARE TO BLAME ARO! SHE STOOD BY YOU , WHEN YOUR WIFE ATTACKED HER. SHE PUT HER LIFE ON THE LINE SO MANY TIMES FOR THIS COVEN WHEN SHE WAS HUMAN AND THIS IS HOW WE BETRAY HER!WE DONT DESERVE HER WE NEVER DID !"Caius raged . Marcus had removed the human girl and gone to check Ava's current room himself. true to Caius' words ava was gone.

Aro had gathered every immortal in the castle to find Ava but not to approach unless ordered god knows what she would do . It dawned upon Aro that what he had done was truly unforgivable. Reading the note Ava had left Caius , Aro felt nothing but guilt for he had caused this mess. The note read:

 _my only love,_  
 _it is with great sadness and regret , that i even have to do this. with everything thats going on , i simply cannot stand to see you with anyone else especially a human and in our bed too. the same bed we made love for the first time, the same bed i awoke from in my transformation. what hurts most is that you completely forgot about our honeymoon and took priority in having sexual interactions with someone other than your wife . I wont sit around and watch you be with however many humans it takesand to watch you raise a child that isn't ours. I'll still be out there in the world somewhere, perhaps one day we will see each other again i cannot say for sure, i will say i hope you are happy with the human and child and in time i will too attempt to be happy again not now , not tomorrow perhaps in a hundred years or so . keep on going the coven cannot lose two rulers. ive left my pendant and our wedding ring. I realise now it meant more to me than it did to you . you should marry the mother of your child my love. know that this is the hardest thing ive had to do . keep an eye on Jane and Alec for me let them know I'm around and that i love them with all i have to give . You are lodged in my heart. The small key is lost. You must stay there forever and eternity._  
 _yours truly_  
 _Ava Swan_

The twins left immediately after hearing the note ,Aro himself had destroyed the human the could have been carrying the hybrid for having Ava was what mattered most. The Question on everyone's mind was would they ever find ava.

 _ ***please feel free to leave reviews , i do love hearing from you all***_


	20. Chapter 20

The castle of Volterra was in complete uproar after Ava's swift departure. it had been days since she had left and Caius's temper had gotten worse with each passing minute, Marcus well he returned to the shell he used to be and Aro was filled with self loathing . The guard weren't themselves either. Ava had made more of an impact to what used to be considered a coven was now seen as a family. Ava was the glue holding the family together without her everything would slowly fall apart. The guard were preparing themselves for a battle for a coven just of the islands of Greece had created not one immortal child but an army. With Caius not feeding , aro sent Marcus with the majority of the guard to eliminate the army and to punish the ones responsible. In the meantime Aro was making calls to other covens to recruit the help. He had one thought on who could help and that would possibly take some persuading. The cullens.

Meanwhile Ava sat on the deserted island where stayed most days out of the sun. After all this was where she had arranged to have her and Caius's honeymoon. Due to recent events it didn't happen . The last thing Ava saw her self doing was physically removing herself from the situation. Each and every day the pain from the mating bond intensified. It felt almost as if someone was physically crushing every bone in your body. Ava bravely bared the pain not wanting to ruin what happiness he could have . Ava didn't want to deny him the chance of being a father she just wished that she could go back and stop herself from letting alec bite her to heal and maybe , just maybe she could have carried Caius' child. Only now she couldn't and knowing that a child was something he wanted and she couldn't give hit ava where it hurts . It was coming up to nightfall when Ava felt the burning sensation in the back of her throat. Hunting it is. Ava walked at vampire speed to a distant village to keep from exposing and causing attention where its not needed. Ava wasn't alone on the island . on the first day Ava struggled with her emotions and her temper and ended up changing around thirty gifted vampires , although new-born's Ava had used her power of mind control to keep control of her new-born's and that would fight her were destroyed immediately. Ava's new born vampires were informed of each law should one day Ava move on and decide to let them go they would be ready. Ava had also informed them when explaining vampires that there was an alternative diet, animal blood as much as it would satisfy the burning you wouldn't be fully satisfied or at the strongest. Her new-born's were given the choice of diet , surprisingly each one decided to stick to human blood.

whilst Ava was out with her new-born's travelling to three different villages so each group could feed without raising to much attention. When they came to the last village on an island just a bit away from Greece , a strong scent of blood hit Ava and her new-born's. Ordering her new-born's to be alert and to stick to the tree lines until Ava and her two strongest fighters returned or she called for them. When Ava , Antonio and Penelope had jumped on rooftops and walked along surveying their surroundings when they came to witness the entire village drained bodies left in a pile. Ava had never seen such a massacre and she and come to hear of a few but this. This reminded her of a story she was told before they'd gone to meet Renesmee . immortal children. It cant be . Surely the volturi would have intervened before things had gotten this bad. unless something had happened that restricted them from doing so. Ava jumped from the rooftop to the floor with gracefulness when she had a sense that something was about to pounce , on instinct Ava sped to the side. there attacking ava was a true immortal child. now she could see the difference between Renesmee and this child. As if taunting ava the child circled her , not preparing itself for ava to use her gift of paralysis and paralyse the child before ripping its head from its shoulders and setting it alight. Being thankful for her gifts if elements.

returning with Antonio and Penelope ava told her coven that they would have to go through the forest to find another village but to be aware and alert of their surroundings. there was no way in hell that was the work of one child. there were more it was just the case of where they were. Ava didn't have to question it very long and they came to the edge of a cliff there in an open space surrounded by trees just below were a large group of immortal children and two vampires Ava had never seen. However when Ava cast her gaze to where they were staring . she felt her knees buckle . for on the other side of the clearing stood a vampire group in black cloaks. Ava knew the outfits anywhere. When Ava realised that there was a slight chance they would need the back up. Ava used telepathy to inform her coven that if she were to give the signal they could choose to fight by her side or leave .The tables had turned rather quickly when jane , alec , Demetri and felix stepped forward only for the two vampires to get a grip on jane and alec , Ava being unable to witness this gave the signal to her coven who all stood in a defensive stance preparing to fight. their loyalty to Ava never failed to shock her. Ava turned and shouted " enough!" . The vampires who had jane and alec in a vice grip whipped their heads around as did the immortal children . Ava smiled to Marcus. "mother!" jane and alec shrieked simultaneously . " looks like me and my dear friends arrived just in time" as Ava said this more of her coven stood toward the edge . Marcus' smile turned to grin . Felix even shouted hell yeah. " it appears we seemed to have found our law breakers dont we my dears , I'm afraid this army you have shall face its demise today by my hand " As if on cue ava and her coven leapt from the edge of the cliff only to lad in front of the volturi . Ava was aware of Marcus on the phone and she knew who it was to as she could hear his annoying voice through the phone. Aro.


	21. Chapter 21

_previously:_  
 _"mother!" Jane and alec shrieked simultaneously . " looks like me and my dear friends arrived just in time" as Ava said this more of her coven stood toward the edge . Marcus' smile turned to grin . Felix even shouted hell yeah. " it appears we seemed to have found our law breakers dont we my dears , I'm afraid this army you have shall face its demise today by my hand " As if on cue ava and her coven leapt from the edge of the cliff only to land in front of the volturi . Ava was aware of Marcus on the phone and she knew who it was to as she could hear his annoying voice through the phone. Aro._

"to be responsible for one immortal child is against the law and punishable by death , yet here you stand before my very eyes with an army of immortal children. you created for some reason and id like to know what that is . you should know it wont spare you your life . the army you have and yourself ends and it ends today I'll give you a minute to think things over and then my LOYAL coven and i shall destroy all you have created in mere seconds after all hell hath no fury like a woman scorned ."Ava questioned turning to Marcus. " if me and my coven are dealing with this , you've been rendered unnecessary , you may as well return to Volterra where you could be of more use ." Ava told Marcus although she felt horrible for dismissing him and the guard like that. However the way Ava saw things was that they stood as on lookers when Caius betrayed her the way he did . After all thats what it was.

Neither of them not one person in the coven stood up for her not even Jane and alec. " Dear ava we are not going to just let you disappear again , aro and Caius shall be here soon with the rest of the guard perhaps we could discuss things then but leaving you we are not , Aro ordered for nothing to happen until he himself gets here , thats what we will do ava as part of the volturi coven we follow those orders." Marcus spoke. ava fumed inside even now Aro was giving her orders. " you would do well to remember Marcus that i left , I'm no longer a part of a coven that holds no respect for me not a chance in hell. you can follow orders and do nothing but we wont so if you'll excuse me ill finish this mess off and then return to my new home".  
Ava stalked back towards her awaiting coven . with a nod of her head Penelope and Antonio had the leaders and creators of the immortal children in a hold facing the army hey had created. they were helpless they could do nothing but watch ava walk towards the children alone. the creators began to laugh . " your just but one vampire they'll destroy you in seconds believe me " the male creator said in between laughs. " then clearly you dont know much then do you ?" Ava retorted not even caring to look at him when she spoke. ava stood in front of the army and held her hands out either side of her . in seconds each immortal child hit the floor grasping their heads screaming. Marcus watched the scene unfold along with aro and Caius who hadn't long arrived . Marcus wondered just what they had done to ava . She never behaved in such ways before she left . when she looked at him , it was like he was staring into a mirror. Ava mirrored him. She too felt what he did the emptiness and loneliness . after all she had cut her bond with Caius . it laid still intact but it was the blackest he'd ever seen a bond before yet Caius's bond to ava was still a marvellous gold . when Marcus paid attention back to the scene before him , he looked just in time to see each child burst into flames all at once. it was like a wall of fire. Ava sighed and returned to her coven tapping the one vampire on the shoulder. Each volturi watched in amazement and curiosity as to what was happening next. the vampire looked back to ava as if seeking permission and once ava nodded her head the vampire set his hands out in front of him and drew the fire into him. you could visibly see the flames go into his hands. when each flame was gone the newest member of ava's coven did the same motion but just using wind to blow the ashes away. Aro watched in amazement it would seem that each member of ava's coven had a gift that his guard did not .

Ava clapped her hands breaking the silence. " well now that our work is done here my sweets lets return home shall we ?" ava asked looking among her coven . not sending a second glance to the volturi they all turned to leave." wait ?" Aro spoke for the first time since being there which was surprising cinsidering you could never shut him up. Ava turned with her arms crossed across her chest . "what ? you got another stupid plan to ruin my life? no wait hold on youve done that so what aro what more could you possibly take from me " Ava raged. Aro calmly waited glancing at caius. Ava had gained a temper worse than his and it was all aros fault. " please return with us to volterra and allow me to explain your coven can accompany you if they would like but please allow us to discuss this in a more appropriate location, what do you say ava?"  
 ***so what do you guys think should happen should ava return to volterra to hear the kings out? let me know your thoughts and please leave a review if your enjoying it .***


	22. Chapter 22

_previously:_  
 _Ava clapped her hands breaking the silence. " well now that our work is done here my sweets lets return home shall we ?" ava asked looking among her coven . not sending a second glance to the volturi they all turned to leave." wait ?" Aro spoke for the first time since being there which was surprising considering you could never shut him up. Ava turned with her arms crossed across her chest . "what ? you got another stupid plan to ruin my life? no wait hold on you've done that so what aro what more could you possibly take from me " Ava raged. Aro calmly waited glancing at Caius. Ava had gained a temper worse than his and it was all Aro's fault. " please return with us to volterra and allow me to explain your coven can accompany you if they would like but please allow us to discuss this in a more appropriate location, what do you say Ava?"_

" Aro I've grown used to your mind games now and I know for a fact that once we step foot in the castle we aren't stepping out again , I shall offer one more time you are more than welcome to come to our home not far from here and cut the bullshit about returning to the castle , if you quit thinking like the power hungry king you are and think like a logical one perhaps something may come from this . Make your decision this distraction we have had here has stopped a small number of my newest members from feeding , so unless you'd like them to go by themselves I'd suggest you decide and fast" Ava replied firmly . Marcus stepped forward and held his hands up in a surrender motion. " Queen Ava we accept your polite offer lead the way" Marcus spoke not wanting to infuriate Ava more than she was now. " I am not a queen , Lord Caius made sure of that when he went along with that fools plan . what happens from here on out is your fault and your fault alone Aro and Caius. now if you'll follow me and try to keep up i haven't got all night " Ava smirked before leading the head of her coven. Caius smirked this was a new side to his wife even if she didn't like it they were yet to mention divorce so as for now shes still his wife .

Eventually Ava's large coven stopped in front of their home the volturi coven entered the overly large living room and took a seat. Ava's coven slowly dispersed leaving the small number that were due to feed. " oh my , okay here's what we shall do my guests here can wait a while there's plenty to do all those who have yet to feed today go to your rooms and change for a night club. you'll feed at pandemonium. go now ". upon receiving Ava's order each new-born that hadn't fed rushed to get ready. " Antonio , Penelope rustle up our guests some blood I'll need to change . however i shan't be a moment" Ava said in a slightly raised voice and just like that she was gone.  
When Ava returned there were ten smartly dressed new-born's in a variety of genders awaiting her . Ava had her soft silky hair straightened down the back and partially over the shoulder , her nude coloured dress was so tight it clutched at every curve. It had a large v shape showing of a generous amount of her large cleavage. To complete her outfit she had on a pair of very large heels that had any human attempted to walk in would most likely snap their very neck. " alrighty then so this is everyone that hasn't fed am i correct?" Ava asked turning on the spot her hair flinging from one shoulder to the other. She noticed Caius tense out of the corner of her eye and smirked to herself mentally . Good and suffer he shall. Just like he made her suffer. When Ava was met with a loads of yes miss or yes Ava , she turned to Marcus who seemed to be thinking more sensibly than his brothers "as i said back there my coven members need to feed so we shall discuss what it is you wanted to explain when i return . Unlike some of the likes of you my Covens needs and feelings come first because whilst they are no longer humans we form a stronger coven when each and every one is truly happy and cared for. Now of course there is blood on tap be sure to ask Penelope or Antonio if there is something you need however and my coven will obey my orders only so remember you're not in Volterra now . I would hate to come home to some dismembered guards of yours . I will not be long you know yourselves how new-born's are " Ava informed Marcus whom nodded with his head , of course then Caius had to speak. " your going out there dressed like that ? I dont think so you'll have mortals thinking your available. you'll change. " Caius raged just the emotion she hoped he'd do and he was playing right into her hands.  
With a flick of her wrist Caius flew back into the chair he had previously been sitting on and couldn't move from that spot as Ava stalked towards him in a seductive manner purposefully swaying her hips "Oh i think you'll find that I am going out dressed like this , you do not get a say any more do i make myself perfectly clear?" Ava bent and whispered in his ear fully aware everyone could hear her. The new-born's rushed out the door with Ava following , she stopped at the doorway and looked back to Caius and spoke " oh and one more thing as for mortals thinking I'm available , the last time i checked I was and still am . there's no ring on my finger , i mean do you see one ? no i thought not perhaps I'll bring someone home , i mean who else is going to satisfy my sexual needs certainly not you i can promise you that now i must bid farewell " Ava spoke and with a wink she was gone. Ava could hear Caius' roar from outside . That was when she put her force field up trapping the human drinking vampires from leaving and to stop any unwanted and unexpected guests from letting themselves in . Then she was gone .  
 ***Caius is getting what he deserves and he's in no way happy about it . as always let me know what you all think as i do love hearing from you all . your all absolutely and utterly incredible.***


	23. Chapter 23

_Previously:_  
 _With a flick of her wrist Caius flew back into the chair he had previously been sitting on and couldn't move from that spot as Ava stalked towards him in a seductive manner purposefully swaying her hips "Oh i think you'll find that I am going out dressed like this , you do not get a say any more do i make myself perfectly clear?" Ava bent and whispered in his ear fully aware everyone could hear her. The new-born's rushed out the door with Ava following , she stopped at the doorway and looked back to Caius and spoke " oh and one more thing as for mortals thinking I'm available , the last time i checked I was and still am . there's no ring on my finger , i mean do you see one ? no i thought not perhaps I'll bring someone home , i mean who else is going to satisfy my sexual needs certainly not you i can promise you that now i must bid farewell " Ava spoke and with a wink she was gone. Ava could hear Caius' roar from outside . That was when she put her force field up trapping the human drinking vampires from leaving and to stop any unwanted and unexpected guests from letting themselves in . Then she was gone ._

Ava and her new-born's entered the nightclub and gathered at a small round table up in the VIP section. " Right listen up my lovelies, unfortunately because of our guests at home we have to shorten this trip, remember not to conspicuous . You'll be best targeting rather drunk humans that way when you cut of their oxygen supply it'll simply look like they passed out and your leaving to take them home, now when ive seen each one of you leave ill erase the minds of everyone here . The video feeds been cut so go feed my loves ." Ava leaned over the table and shooed them away. Whilst watching over the crowd Ava didn't miss the way the man on the next table was looking her up and down. The man seeing Ava notice him , rose from his seat and headed to the bar. He came back to Ava with two drinks. " Mind if i join you ? Its not right a woman like yourself shouldn't be alone". Ava thought of a plan to really rattle Caius's cage perhaps more so than she already had . " oh please be my guest" Ava looked up and into his eyes , taking control over his brain and his loyalties. Should Ava ask him to light himself on fire in that very spot he would instantly because as of now he was completely devoted to her . " so sweetcheeks what's your name ? mines " and before he could say his name Ava cut him off . " Doesn't matter what your name is , it's just one night and one only so sit and be quiet there's a good boy. Ava counted nine of her coven had left that just left one. Realising they'd been long enough and that the new born was struggling . Ava had to intervene. To any on lookers it would be as if Ava was just talking to the boy but really she used her powers of persuasion to go on out and Ava would pick him a meal and take it home with them where she would proceed to tutor him on his new ways . He nodded his head in embarrassment but also respect for his leader . Ava returned to her human who still sat waiting and took his hand in hers and led him on out . With one last look around Ava cast a look that set a blue smoke into the club followed by others colours. The blue was how she'd make everyone forget the other colours were just a cover up for one of the outrageous parties humans threw these days. Meeting up with the remaining coven they each set forth to return home .

Once everyone returned home each vampire departed their own ways leaving the one unfed new born , Ava and her human who was whispering sweet nothings in her ear the whole time she stood there. Knowing each vampire in a five mile radius would hear the words he'd whispered as if he had just screamed the from a rooftop. Caius still gripping the arm of the chair she had left him in although it was pretty much ruined now. Ava turned to the unfed new-born and telepathically gave the order to wait in her own personal room for her and he flittered off up the stairs following his order . " Now before I deal with my wonderful guests here, i guess I'd better see through my end of the bargain huh? that would mean we need to head to my bedroom shall we ?" Ava and her human proceeded to walk the stairs , when she leaned over the banister of the stairs and spoke directly to Caius " you dont mind holding on for a while do you a girl has her needs " Ava smirked at the glare she had from Caius in response and with that both Ava and the human were gone. Everything was silent until you heard a scream and few bangs. Caius was thrashing in his chair assuming the worst. However only minutes later Ava returned down the stairs in black jeans with a black long sleeved sweater and knee high boots. " ah now everyone's satisfied what was it you wanted to discuss?!" Ava asked looking towards Aro. " Ah yes I believe we have to discuss what it would take to bring you home dear ava? Caius missed you terribly" Aro started .  
Ava wasn't amused this was it. This was all they wanted to talk about . " Aro are you joking right now , if it wasn't for your stupid plan I would still be there , did it ever occur to you that you could have asked anyone in the coven ? Hell Felix and Demetri are more than capable . Fuck even you could have done it now that your wife's not in the picture shouldn't she be dead about now anyway after all shes done?" Ava was beyond furious . Aro sent a look to Marcus and Caius . " Tell her Aro or I will " Caius spoke. Ava gritted her teeth and clenched her fists . What didn't she know ? "Now isnt the time for that Caius , Our priority is to have Ava where she belongs by your side wouldn't you agree?" Aro replied sending Caius a glare. So there was something wrong by the looks on the guards face they knew too and whatever it was it wasn't good. "No Aro I've gone along with your schemes and thats what got us her , I'll die by your hand before I lie to her face again. Do you even know what it feels like to lie to someone you truly loved and to watch them leave thinking you dont care. We searched everywhere for her and yet here she is in front of us and you truly expect me to lie to her. I won't even if it means I'm the king no more. You threatened me with the lives of Jane and Alec once and you wont do it again. " Caius fumed back at Aro . Marcus had hung his head in shame. Ava's eyes that were a fresh crimson red turned to the blackest shade of black you could get. Surely she hadn't heard that right? Aro threatened Caius with Alec and Jane's lives. Turning to look at the children she held dear to her, it appeared this was news to the guard as well. " Ava please believe me I know what I did was incredibly stupid but when Aro said he would kill Jane and Alec i couldn't let that happen I know how much they mean to you. I would do anything to stop you from feeling that kind of pain, but now i realise that I've only made things ten times worse . I should have told you regardless of the punishment I would receive . I cannot imagine the pain you've been in you have been a vampire for even a year yet and this is what happens. Ava please Dont leave me again . I need you . We need you !" Caius poured his heart out if he could be crying he would. " Caius I've never stopped loving you , unlike you I cannot bear the thought of being with someone else . you just seemed to deal with it so easily . You were the first person i truly love and the first to rip my heart to shreds , i cannot forgive so easily we shall see . We can talk about that later you said there was something Aro needed to tell me or you would. So someone had better tell me " Ava turned looking to Aro hoping he'd step up but no Marcus was the one to stand , only to kneel on one knee before Ava . " Ava , it's Sulpicia. She escaped we fear she may be after you . Stefan still remains in our cells , but she is gone . I'm sorry we failed you. You showed us how a true queen rules and each and every member of the Volturi should be begging for your forgiveness. I hope in time Ava you can come to trust in us once more" Marcus spoke looking up at Ava surprised when she grasped his hand and pulled him to his feet .

Before Ava could speak , her entire coven sprang into action. The front door knocked. Odd no one knew they were here and only the supernatural could see and locate the house. Ava swung the door open with her coven ready to spring into a fight at any second. " What the hell are you pathetic idiots doing here?" Ava spoke to the one coven she held true hatred for. " Aro called for us to talk you in to returning but now isnt the time . you're about to be invaded by true werewolves and Aro I'm sorry Sulpicia's leading them." Carlisle spoke to Aro over the left of Ava's shoulder. Caius roared "not possible we hunted them to near extinction" Marcus spoke. " How far out are they ?! Dammit Carlisle how far out ?!" Ava roared . " you got about 5 minutes if that" Carlisle said taking a small step back they'd heard of Ava's current temper . " well then you'd better get in no supernatural being can enter or leave this house without my say so , As for my coven , you heard the man . We're under attack from true werewolves , looks as if we'll be getting a true battle after all , you know the protocol lets move not enough time. " Ava ordered. Nothing ever went down right for her . Soon enough Ava's coven were in uproar all dragging out the tools form the basement . Ava had her house well prepared enough weapons to defend a children of the moon army. Only downside there were only enough pure silver weapons for each of Ava's coven. " Volturi and Cullen's you may as well take a seat and get comfortable we will deal with this . My coven positions now !" As Ava spoke hr last word each and every member of her coven formed into two groups. " Ava you can't do this." Caius spoke. " I can and I will. I will not leave my coven fight without me , I'd ask if you wanted to fight but there's no more weapons left I wasn't planning on company so with no way of permanently killed those bastards you'll have to sit this out. I sure as hell am not leaving my coven . I dont hide from a battle unlike you do Aro , this all comes down to you , i hope you realise that." Ava pecked Caius cheek and proceeded out the door shutting it behind her and putting the ward up. She could see each vampire trying the windows and door. Turning to her coven they only had a minute left if that. " Right listen up this is the biggest threat we've faced , quickest and most effective way to kill a true werewolf aim for the heart. We're a family , we stick together watch each others backs alright everyone ready ?" Ava was returned with a chorus of nods and fists pumping the air . Ava stood a sword in each hand with her back opposite the house . Each of her coven formed a circle with their backs to the house. 3 . 2 . 1 as if on cue many wolves on their hind legs stood on the edge of the forest line , one immortal vampire stood proud at the front. Sulpicia

 ***Hows this ? the revenge chapters were titled revenge a lot of you thought it was Ava's revenge on Caius when really its sulpicia's revenge on poor Ava ! let me know what you all think?***


	24. Chapter 24

_Previously:_

 _Turning to her coven they only had a minute left if that. " Right listen up this is the biggest threat we've faced , quickest and most effective way to kill a true werewolf aim for the heart. We're a family , we stick together watch each others backs alright everyone ready ?" Ava was returned with a chorus of nods and fists pumping the air . Ava stood a sword in each hand with her back opposite the house . Each of her coven formed a circle with their backs to the house. 3 . 2 . 1 as if on cue many wolves on their hind legs stood on the edge of the forest line , one immortal vampire stood proud at the front. Sulpicia ._

Both covens stood on either side of the battlefield waiting for the other to make a move . Scanning around there must be about thirty or so true children of the moon . Ava knew all to well from Caius and Aros stories that a bite from a werewolf is incurable. Ava feared deep down about how many loved ones she could possibly lose today and she vowed to herself that should she lose even one she would show no mercy . She would be the one to show Sulpicia what death truly looks like. Sulpicia stood foreward. " hmmm it seems Ava darling you've been rather busy. Tell me how It felt to watch the man you love break your heart as if it was nothing. Perhaps maybe poor Caius just doesn't love you anymore hmm did you think of that?" Sulpicia taunted. Ava laughed " I know what your doing or rather attempting to do you see in order for you to claim Caius doesn't love me , one would have to actually know what it feels to love and to be loved . you speak as though you know about his feelings you dont . Answer me this bitch why did your so called husband leave you in a tower whilst mine kept me in our shared chambers. I am more of a queen than you shall ever be all you want is power to hold over another being. Myself well I actually care about the justice and well being of not only immortals as ourselves but the other supernatural that we share the world with. One can only get so much done with fear , but with compassion and respect one can go much further. you think the wolves you have will protect you , youre wrong. Hear me when I say this should one of my family fall , I'll kill you myself in ways that you'll beg for mercy and youll be wishing that your husband had killed you with the kindness of my children. enough talking let's get this over with". Ava yelled just as she finished each member of her coven stood weapons ready . this was to be a bloodbath.

In the blink of an eye the wolves charged forward where as avas coven remained still forming a united front . Vampires were thrusting swords left and right, that was until Ava noticed Antonio had more than he could do, so ava in her way of protecting her own sped at vampire speed and plunged her purest silver sword through the wolves chest only to retract and stab again. When ava retracted her sword a second time a body collided with hers and sent her body through the air , Ava losing grip of her swords as she did so . Brushing herself off and standing on both feet Ava looked at the asshole that collided with her. A large wolf with bright green eyes. The alpha . Ava could hear Caius's frantic cries from the house for her to grab her swords. The risk was to great but she had a trick up her sleeve. Without a second glance to the house Ava stormed forward towards the alpha with her teeth bare and fist clenched, channelling all her pent up anger for Sulpicia and Aro she punched the wolf clean in the jaw causing his head to snap to the side . Ava took that moment to throw a kick to his chest sending him a good distance back . Ava braced herself as the alpha charged at her only for ava to move to the side at the last minute. " come on, you can do better than that. what was it humans say oh yes thats right good doggy" Ava taunted the wolf with one hand behind her back out of sight. The alpha roared in anger this is what ava wanted. she knew wolves are overrun by their emotions and ruled by their pride , Ava just insulted both. Out the corner of Avas eyes she could see Sulpicia moving to get a better view and another wolf at the side ready to pounce. The alpha charged only for Ava to pin him down and throw him over , both jumped back up and into action the alphas jaw snapping at ava as she narrowly missed each one until she stood still and at the last moment Ava rammed her dual daggers threw the top of his jaw the tip of the blade protruding out of his skull. his eyes rolled to the back of his head as ava kicked him to the floor and ran to retrieve her sword throwing it behind her without looking hit the bullseye on the wolf that had been sneaking up slyly thinking he had an upper hand.

Crouching down to the alpha , Ava pulled the daggers from his mouth watching the black venom drip from them. ava whirled them threw the air hitting Sulpicia with both . Placing her foot on sulpicia's chest as she rammed the daggers even deeper into her chest . Nothing would give Ava a greater pleasure than to watch the woman she hated so much beside bella turn to dust. Ava turned to oversee the remainder of the fight . Ava wasn't surprised to see no wolves remaining but what she was mortified to see was that eight of her family members had also fallen. " hey start lining up the fallen , ill assess them myself they will not be gone and have someone start a fire" Ava instructed , easily lifting the ex queen over her shoulder and dumping her on the floor towards the house. She would be the last to burn. Sulpicia would burn twice , one from the venom coursing through her bloodstream and two when Ava watched the bitch burn. Carefully assessing each fallen warrior , six out of the eight could be saved . Those six just needed limbs reattaching here and there. however there still remained two that could not be saved. Ava had removed the protective wards from the house , signalling that they could all come out now. Ava remained by her fallen gazing at the faces of her dear Antonio and Penelope. A part of Ava had died when they did . With werewolf venom having coursed through them , they were left immobile and she knew herself that there was no cure . So Ava having the soft side that she did slid her fingers over their open eyes to close them looking now as if they were sleeping. Wiping the tears that fell from her face ignoring the open arms of her still current husband , ava retrieved a lighter and started a separate fire . Ava stood as she set her two best friends and most loyal followers alight , giving them the send off they deserved. Ava crumbled to her knees sobbing only to have two arms catch her before she hit the ground . Caius . Jane and Alec slowly walked either side reaching out for the mother they had missed all the time she had been gone. Ava just stood in Caius's embrace watching her friends burn with tear filled eyes . "Jane , Alec I want the guard stood around this fire no one is to touch the ashes have Heidi or Renata go and fetch two urns . They wont be treated as they were nothing if they were family to my Ava they were family to me too and they shall remain to be forever" Caius spoke softly " and should you decide to forgive me my love and to return to the castle we could find them their very own space , perhaps in their own room " Caius ushered into Ava's ear. " you'd do that for me?" ava asked letting even more tears fall. " of course I would my dear Ava I love you and I hope you still love me too because my life isnt worth living without you "Caius declared. Ava didnt know what to say so she just pulled him into her arms and kissed his cheek .


	25. Chapter 25

_Previously:_

 _" you'd do that for me?" ava asked letting even more tears fall. " of course I would my dear Ava I love you and I hope you still love me too because my life isnt worth living without you "Caius declared. Ava didn't know what to say so she just pulled him into her arms and kissed his cheek._

There she stood in Caius's arms the one place she felt safe the most , as much as Ava loved him entirely she couldn't bring herself to let him in entirely. " Caius theres much too talk over before we talk about the possibility of me returning to Volterra, let us clean up here and we shall talk together as two covens not as husband and wife agreed?" Ava questioned stepping out of Caius's embrace as she did so. Caius nodded his head . " yes Ava I do agree now is not the best time for such a conversation do what you must the guard shall assist if you need them" Caius offered. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't felt guilty for what had happened and for the pain and heartache he knew Ava was going through . He watched her stride away and light a torch on fire before he stood beside his brothers to watch the scene before them. There were numerous piles of ripped up wolves which Ava herself was setting alight bit by bit. "Miss Ava ?" a gentle voice spoke. Upon turning Ava realised the voice belonged to Anna the newest of her family. "yes Anna is there a problem? Do you need something?" Ava touched her cheek with the backs of her fingers in a loving motion. Anna stared over Ava's shoulder looking at Alec who simply stared back at the younger girl. Ava moved in her line of sight blocking Alecs view of Anna and vice versa. A growl could be heard clearly one Ava knew all too well . Alec. Ava shrugged and turned back to Anna. " Anna you called me did you need something?" Ava repeated giving Anna a small shake . " oh yes I was wondering what you wanted me to do with the body of the vampire who attacked you?" Ava looked to where Anna motioned . Anna was talking about Sulpicia's body.

Ava stood at the body of Sulpicia and guilt overcame her . Ava looked to Aro and back to Sulpicia again. With a sigh she picked up the former queens body and carried it over to her husband , placing her at his feet Ava stood back with her head down. As much as she hated Sulpicia with a passion and as angry as Ava was to Aro she wouldn't wish this on him . He was Caius's brother after all and they were close once. After what seemed like hours although it had been mere seconds Ava felt a hand on her shoulder , looking up she was looking into Aro's eyes himself. Before she knew it she was enveloped in his arms. Aro let her go and spoke. "Dear Ava i'm not angry at you if anything this could have all been stopped if I had enough courage to end her life the first time she attacked you. Ava what you did was simply the inevitable consorting with children of the moon is a crime and for that she would have died anyway. However although I may be free the volturi and the vampire race are now without a queen. I dont suppose you would return with us ?" Aro queried . That wasn't what Ava had expected. " As I said to Caius earlier on we shall go inside as two covens and discuss those matters once the issues out here were dealt with and the only issue left is the body of your former queen Aro "Ava confirmed . Aro nodded and took the torch from the nearby guard and lit his wife's body alight himself. " Miss Ava?" Anna had called again. " yes Anna?" ava spoke . " may I stand with you ?" Anna asked truth be told she felt uneasy that the only immortal that took the time to teach her right from wrong was standing alone amongst vampires she did not know . " Of course no need to ask dear" Ava lifted her arm for Anna to stand under. " Anna these are the volturi kings Aro , Marcus and Caius who also happens to be my husband" Ava introduced the kings and then turned to face the ever so loyal guard. " These dear Anna are just a handful of the volturi guard and my children Jane and Alec, everybody this is Anna " Ava noticed Marcus slide his hand into Aro's . " ah how lovely Alec has found his mate isnt that precious, now I do believe Ava a serious conversation is due so shall we ?" Aro pointed towards the house . Ava didnt speak just simply nodded and with that everybody made their way inside .


End file.
